Cigarettes and the Snow
by Luckie D
Summary: Set during the spring of 1914 and follows the events of the manga/brotherhood. Jean Havoc forms a complicated relationship with a State Alchemist from Fort Briggs with a unique heritage. What neither of them expect is how close they'll become as various events throughout their country bring them closer. Jean Havoc/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own creation. Jean Havoc belongs to Fullmetal Alchemist.  
I...just can't help but do this. I've been craving like crazy to do a Jean Havoc/OFC for a long time now and I'm going for it. Kym Rooker took a number of times to perfect and I'm quite pleased with this character.  
There will be spoilers from the manga/anime, so be ready folks! I tweaked some to include my character, but I think they worked well.  
Rated M for violence, adult scenes and language. **

**Spring 1914:**

Quickly realizing how warm it was in East City, Kym Rooker shed her winter coat and stuffed her gloves into her bag. "I need to plan these things out more," she muttered to herself, quickly moving out of the way as more people exited the train, seeking out their loved ones or heading to waiting vehicles.

After receiving permission from Major General Armstrong for a much needed getaway from the cold North, the Alchemist soldier left with only her shoulder bag and coat. She was used to being on her own before taking on the life as a military dog. She had lived through the war - the Ishval Civil War - as a small child. Keeping her dark shades on, no one would have guessed she had Ishvalan blood in her veins. Her brown skin stood out against the crowd of white Amestian people, but her light brown hair allowed her to blend in.

Walking past a small crowd of people waiting for their rides, Kym headed down the road, hugging close to the buildings to avoid getting hit. The city was the same way it had always been - large, busy and held the military command base. It was here she resided while studying to receive her Alchemist Certification in Central City- without revealing her Ishvalan bloodline trait - and stayed for a short time, making a request to be transferred to Fort Briggs, North City's large Fortress that separated Amestris from Drachma, the neighboring country.

First stop was a local inn to check in and get herself settled. As she waited for the desk clerk to finish with a customer, she noticed the newspaper had a rather interesting title:

**Local murders baffle officials; military personal targeted.**

Picking up the paper and reading the article, she was feeling even more relieved to have left her uniform behind. However, hanging from her waist, was her Silver pocket watch. The symbol of a State Alchemist. The one thing she always carried on her, no matter where she went.

"Miss?" The desk clerk gave her a smile as the other person left to their room.

Placing the paper down and stepping forward, Kym returned the smile and asked, "Room for one please?"

"Okay and for how long?"

Rooker thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not really sure, to be honest." She folded her hands - hiding the tattooed circles on her palms - and leaning against the desk. "But money won't be an issue."

The desk clerk nodded his head and glanced down, noticing the flash of the silver chain of her pocket watch. "Okay, but just be careful, Miss. Somethin' bad goin' on for military folks," he warned in a low voice for only her to hear.

"I'm used to taking care of myself, but thank you for the warning." Kym nodded her head and received a key.

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

"You must be new in town or I wouldn't have noticed you before."

Kym raised her head from her paper to see a tall man standing before her, cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Just here to get away from work." She answered honestly, not letting herself drop her guard. The spring air was a welcoming feel for the half-Ishval woman as she took a seat outside of a local deli a few days later. "You seem like a welcoming person, being the first to talk to me since I arrived."

The blond shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "It doesn't hurt to say 'hello' to a pretty lady every now and then. Right?"

"I guess not," she answered back, returning the smile, but continuing to keep her guard up. The man seemed awfully kind. _Maybe too kind,_ she thought. He was dressed in Military blue uniform - same as hers - and smelled like an ashtray. He was rather attractive at first glance, but Kym didn't want to give him too much attention. She had been reading up on the reports of the military murders and was keeping her guard up while in the city.

"Where are you from, if I may ask?" He seemed rather curious about her, her dark skin certainly did stand out among the fair skinned people he was used to seeing.

Rooker pushed her dark shades up her nose with her index finger, making sure to hide her red eyes. "Up north."

The man whistled and nodded his head. "Talk about a climate change, then."

"Sure is a big change." She was remaining polite, but there was an uncomfortable feel between them. She wanted him to move on, to be honest.

He smiled again, his lit cigarette twitching as his lips turned up. "Well, I certainly don't want to be taking up your time, Miss. Enjoy your stay here." With a nod of his head, he headed off down the sidewalk to a waiting car.

Watching him carefully, Kym noticed a young teen wearing a red coat and a tall armored person waiting by the car, calling to the soldier. "Let's go, Second Lieutenant! I don't have time for you to flirt!"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off the boy's yells as he neared the car. "Just welcoming a visitor."

The teen crossed his arms and frowned. "Looked more like flirting to me," he muttered.

"Brother. Please." The armored person pleaded.

Kym Rooker smiled to herself as the three climbed into the vehicle, still continuing to bicker at each other. "Another military dog, hm?" She muttered to herself, taking note of the silver pocket watch on the boy's waist. "Kid's awfully young, too."

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

The next day:

Taking a cigarette break after dropping the brothers off at Shou Tucker's house, Jean Havoc picked up a sandwich from the local deli and looked over the small crowd sitting outside. His blue eyes noticed the dark skin and shoulder-length light brown hair again, sitting in the same spot she had before. The newspaper was laid out before her on the patio table, a cup of tea holding the pages down from the breeze. _You again. _

He thought about walking up and joining her, but thought against it. He didn't want to freak her out, but he quickly saw a shimmer of the silver chain of the watch and his heart dropped. She was a State Alchemist. No... she was a State Alchemist in a city where a murderer was. Havoc snuffed out his cigarette on his shoe and stashed it away for later, heading over to the table. "Miss? Remember me?"

Kym recognized that voice and inwardly groaned. _Hells bells. _She raised her head, but saw a concerned expression on his face this time, the lit cigarette no where to be seen. "You look awfully worried. Lose your cigarette?"

He cracked a smile and shook his head. "No, I haven't. I see you have the pocket watch?"

Feeling adrenaline rising in her stomach, Kym folded up the newspaper and was getting ready to run when he raised his hand to stop her. "I'm not here to pick a fight," she warned softly to not bother those around them.

"And I'm not either. I just want to warn you. Mind if we step over here?" He motioned toward the car he had yesterday. "Please?"

Rooker tilted her head slightly with a serious expression. Her red eyes narrowed behind her dark shades, wondering if she could trust him. He did have a genuine concerned look on his face. Inhaling a deep breath, Kym exhaled it as she nodded. "Okay."

The Second Lieutenant lead the way to the car and held the front passenger door open for her. Rooker slipped in and he quickly slipped in on the driver's side, his sandwich still in his hand. "I can tell you're having a hard time trusting me because you don't know me, but my concern is your safety right now."

"If it's about these murders - "

He cut her off. "It is. The person who's committing these murders is targeting State Alchemists." His blue eyes pleaded for her to trust him. "The papers are not saying it since they don't want to reveal that information. Last thing we need is fear-driven people pushing non-state alchemists in the direction of the murderer."

Reading his face carefully, Rooker still couldn't lower her guard. "How can I trust what you're saying?"

He exhaled a heavy breath. "Do you know Roy Mustang?"

"Roy? Yes, I know him." _Probably more than you do, pal.__  
_

Jean flashed a relieved smile. "He's my commanding officer." He could see her shoulders relaxing at hearing Roy's name. "I want to help you."

Sitting back and grasping the newspaper in her hands, the dark skinned Alchemist bit down on her bottom lip and thought deeply. Some time away from the cold north was turning into a bizarre series of events. The soldier did say he knew Roy Mustang and he did look genuinely concerned and worried, especially since he saw the silver chain of her watch. "Alright, but if you're jerking me around, buddy..."

He raised his hands to show no harm and smiled. "Don't worry, Miss. I've been around Roy enough to not fuck around with Alchemists."

"Well, true," she admitted. "Quit calling me 'Miss', though. Name's Kym Rooker."

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc," he held a hand out and she shook it firmly. "I can drop you off at his office before I go pick up the other Alchemist."

She raised a brow. "The little dude I saw yesterday?"

He laughed and popped a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it. "Yes and don't call him 'little' within earshot. Kid flips out completely when called that."

"I'll work on remembering that, but I tend to be bluntly honest at things I notice."

He glanced in her direction as the vehicle headed down the road, the lit cigarette bobbing up and down in his mouth. The woman beside him held the silver watch in her hand, staring at the etching on the front. "Been an Alchemist long?" Anything to get her to talk, really.

"Been studying it since I was eleven or twelve. Became a State Alchemist five years ago," she sighed softly, trying not to reveal too much without giving herself away.

Bobbing his cigarette a little more, Havoc glanced at her once more from the corner of his eye. "Are you at least armed, just in case?"

"Besides my alchemy?"

The blond nodded his head. "Yes."

Kym thought it over and realized she had left her gun in a locked box within her wards at Fort Briggs. "Well, shit...," she muttered. "That's in my lock box."

Jean reached down at his holster and handed her his firearm. "Here."

She took the weapon and looked at it. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to give me your weapon."

"I have another and I'll work it out with Colonel Mustang so you can use mine until you go home." He gave her a nod, using a free hand to push her hands towards her body. She could feel the calluses along his fingers against her hands and wondered if he was a hard military dog - like her. "My job is to protect the innocent people of this country and you're an innocent person in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wouldn't want your vacation to be ruined by a murder."

Touched for his kindness, Rooker gripped the weapon in her hands before tucking in securely in her belt. "I'm well aware of the murders that have been happening and I'm used to protecting myself, Second Lieutenant. I'm not used to others helping me."

"Well," he sighed as he pulled into a parking spot at Headquarters, "I'm not a real bright man, but that I can tell." He eyed her for a moment, seeing her eyes flicker behind the dark shades as if they were burrowing into his soul. He stiffened and straightened himself. "But since you know Colonel Mustang, this should be easy for you."

Kym huffed softly, her arms crossing in front of her chest and Jean caught a glimpse of a circle tattoo on her palms. _Transmutation circles? _"Nothing is easy for me. You're a soldier; you should understand that."

_Right. You don't seem to like taking anything easy, _he thought with a frown. "C'mon, then." He led the way as they entered the building and made their way to Roy Mustang's office. Havoc quickly noticed Rooker was hanging back from him, keeping a weary eye on every person they passed. _You are a paranoid person._

He shook off his concerns and knocked on Mustang's office door.

"C'mon in."

"Chief? We may have a problem." He pointed out, not completely coming into the room. Kym was standing a foot from him, carefully watching three military personal walking by, her eyes narrowing slightly when they looked in her direction.

Roy massaged the headache between his eyes and sighed heavily. "Now what?"

Havoc moved aside and - placing a hand on her back - pushed her into the room. "Another State Alchemist turned up. Alive and well, but I'm not sure how long."

"Was that really necessary?" Rooker questioned, frowning slightly. Jean shrugged his shoulders and bobbed his cigarette up between his teeth.

Mustang tilted his dark head and narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'll be damned. Kym Rooker?"

"Long time no see, eh?" She tilted her head as well, pushing her shades up her nose once more with a finger knuckle. "Was actually enjoying my time away from Briggs when the one who smells like an ashtray turns up and says I could be in trouble because of some murder spree going on."

Roy flashed a small smile and stood up. "Relax, Kym. I'm sure Jean meant all well and good." She gave him a glance and he returned with a small smile. "Truth is, we do have a murderer around here and you would be a perfect target with that chain flashing." He pointed at her side and she looked down at the silver chain showing under her shirt. "Do you have anything else on you that proves who you are?"

Rooker closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, releasing it heavily. _There goes my vacation._ "Just my pocket watch. Everything else is back in Briggs."

Humming in disapproval, the Colonel stepped out from behind his desk and motioned to her shades. "You can take them off. You're safe in here with us."

Stiffening her shoulders at his request, she looked around at the few other people in the room. A short, young fella looked up from a radio he was fixing, a round soldier stood by the wall with his arms crossed, a gray-haired gentleman kindly smiled in her direction and a blond woman stood next to Roy's desk. "Yeah, they look like a safe bunch," she muttered cynically.

"It's all right, Rook." Mustang said softly, calling her by a nickname she hadn't heard in years.

Licking her lips nervously, Kym reached a hand up and slowly removed her dark shades, revealing her red eyes. Havoc inhaled a sharp breath and took a few steps back. "Son of a bitch. An Ishvalan."

"Havoc!" Mustang barked. "Don't say that too loudly."

"But an Ishvalan here?" His eyes widened. "She has my firearm, too. I - "

Kym snapped her fingers and sharply said, "If I wanted you dead, I would have done it a long time ago." She reached behind her and handed his weapon back to him. "You can take it back if you want."

Mustang raised his hand, causing Jean to pause when he reached for the firearm. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye, take Kym back and stay until Second Lieutenant Havoc arrives once I'm done talking to him." The blond woman saluted her Colonel before leaving with Kym following behind.

"Oh!" Rooker turned and tossed Havoc his sandwich. "You may want to eat that."

Roy smirked and waited until the door was closed, turning toward Havoc. "Jean-"

"Sir, I didn't know she's Ishvalan. How is she a State Alchemist while being an Ishvalan?" The Second Lieutenant asked, a quizzical expression etched on his face.

Sighing and shaking his head, the dark-haired Colonel waved the blond man over and they stood by the large window, watching Riza and Kym walking to a waiting vehicle. "I met her after the Ishval Extermination and she was already a skilled alchemist. She's not a pure Ishalvan. Her mother was Ishvalan while her father was an Amestris soldier."

"Wait," Jean narrowed his eyes before they went wide. "Her mother was raped?"

"No. The fell in love while he was stationed in the neighborhood she lived in. During the Order of Extermination, he tried to sneak her and Kym out, but were caught. She was eleven with it started and nineteen when her parents died. Only Kym survived and kept her identity a secret during her Alchemist exams." Mustang explained, hoping Jean would understand. "She holds no grudge against me or other State Alchemists for what happened and isn't looking for sympathy."

Havoc felt like a idiot for how he acted. "That explains why her hair is light brown instead of white, like other Ishvalans. Why is she a State Alchemist then?"

"One the surface, she hopes to protect other misjudged civilians." Roy shrugged and pocketed his hands. "I don't know what her plans are deep down, however." He turned and faced his Lieutenant. "Did you notice how cold it got in here when she snapped her fingers?"

"I did, Chief."

"She controls snow and can form it as long as there's moisture in the air."

"Oh! Is that why she's stationed in Briggs?" Jean was starting to connect the dots. Starting to understand her.

"For the most part, but also her commander is far more understanding and tolerant. Heritage and bloodlines are not important when protecting the North side of the mountains. Now," he commanded complete attention from the younger man. "Since you exposed yourself as a complete ignorant moron in front a higher ranked officer of the military, you will be responsible to protect her until I say so while also transporting the Elric Brothers to and from Shou Tucker's property."

Chewing on the end of his cigarette, he thought about getting himself out of it by saying, "She's told me she's used to taking care of herself, sir."

The look he received from Mustang didn't sway his superior's orders. Giving Roy a salute, he left the office and headed back to his vehicle. _Good going, Havoc. Good going.__  
_

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my character while others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. **

"It's always good to know who's ignorant and who isn't," Kym muttered to herself as she sat down in her Inn room, pondering if she should call room service or just starve for the rest of the day. No reason to expose herself more than she already has, especially with Roy's concern about her safety. "Never thought I would see Mustang again, though."

Flipping her palms over to look at them, she circled the transmutation circle with a finger before doing the same to the other palm. _Oh, well._ Removing her dark shades, she pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and exhaled a long breath and hoped the headache would go away.A knock at the door caused her to jump and she quickly placed the shades on.

She cracked the door open a little and was greeted by blond hair, blue eyes and a cigarette. "You again?"

Jean Havoc scratched the back of his head nervously. "Chief was pissed at me for being ignorant. That's not normal of myself," he explained, hoping she wasn't going to do anything that involved removing his balls. "My parents raised a good, responsible man and it's still my job to protect the innocent civilians of this country."

"Unless they're not of Ishvalan blood, right?" Kym asked, still not opening the door enough to let him in. "I'm used to ignorance and the like. Your behavior wasn't abnormal to me."

"Look," he removed his cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out. "With the amount of people I'm around, their ignorance wears off onto me. I'm a very tolerant guy!" He flashed a smile, hoping she would trust him. "Mustang sent me to cover you, but I also want to apologize and show you I'm one you can trust."

For a moment, Kym wanted to shut the door on him. To ignore everything he had said and go back into her self-protected life. Opening the door a little more, glanced down the hallway to make sure no one was around and removed her shades. "Try saying all of that while looking into these eyes." She instructed.

He stood up straighter and stared into the red irises, thinking back to all of the hatred he heard while being a soldier. It wasn't him to hate or be ignorant towards other people, but the War on Ishval had left a deep wound with the veteran soldiers. "I'm sorry."

Rooker smirked and opened the door fully, letting him enter. "I've also never had someone apologize to me, either."

"How do you deal with the soldiers in Briggs?" He asked with curiosity, running his fingers through his blond hair.

Shrugging and locking the closed door, the Alchemist motioned for him to sit while she sat across from him. "I don't worry about it because we all look beyond that. I'm not the only Ishvalan-like soldier assigned there. The other one had an Ishvalan grandfather while the rest of his family is of mixed race." She sat back and blew out a breath. "Mustang got pissed at you, huh?"

Glancing sideways and fiddling with his lighter, Havoc wasn't proud of it. "Yes, he did. Gave me a brief idea of your 'situation' and then assigned me to watch you while transporting the Elric brothers to and from their location as they study."

Rooker nodded in understanding and they sat in silence. It gave Jean a moment to look around at their surroundings. The table was covered in newspapers and spread out, all about the murders. Several books were opened on various pages on the coffee table between them. The symbols among the pages all pointed towards alchemy. His sky-blue eyes scanned over to her hands and saw the tattooing on her palms. One circle with a smaller circle inside and various symbols between the two circles.

"What's your alchemy codename?" He finally asked, hoping the break the silence that was feeling tense as the minutes went by.

Tucking her shades in her chest pocket of her jacket, Kym flattened her palm face up and it grew cold in the room. A glowing orb started to form centimeters from her hand and small white specks started to appear. "The Blizzard Alchemist."

Havoc was captivated and stood up to get a closer look at the glowing mass. "That's amazing," he whispered, sitting down next to her, keeping his eyes locked on the floating snowflakes. "What can you do with this kind of alchemy? I can't imagine this type alchemy being soft or to melt quickly as real snow does."

"I can make it sharp as knives, heavy as a boulder, light as a feather or form into solid shapes." She explained, smiling to herself as she closed her second hand over the mass and formed it into a small statue-like form of a dog. "You can touch it, too. It's cold, but won't melt unless I want it to."

Jean reached a hand out and took the small snow white statue from her hand. It was freezing to the touch, but felt like solid marble as he ran his fingers over it. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. When I was studying alchemy, snow was the strongest element I was able to control. Couldn't understand how snow would have been useful, but I've manipulated over the years to my use."

Placing the solid snow statue on the coffee table, the Second Lieutenant asked a question that had been bothering him. "But, I thought anything to do with Alchemy was against Ishvalan beliefs?"

Waving a hand at the question, Rooker shook her head and answered, "I don't bother with that stuff. I'm into the science life and understanding alchemy instead of the Ishvala worship life my people had."

He smiled sadly, nodding his head. "I understand." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sandwich, still carrying it around. "How about we split it?"

She laughed - a real laugh - and smiled at him. "You're still carrying that around?"

"Well, I had planned to eat it for lunch and now that we're closer to dinner," he shrugged, opening the wrapper and breaking it in half, handing her the bigger half. "Besides, I'm not that hungry right now either."

Kym took it slowly from his hand and nodded her head in thanks.

"You're welcome, Kym." He tested the water, saying her name to show he was on her side.

The State Alchemist paused when she heard her name and smiled at him. It wasn't much for the two to understand each other, but it was a start.

* * *

The pouring rain caused many people to stay indoors, giving Kym a chance to get out and walk around the city more. Despite what Mustang wanted, she couldn't spend the rest of her free time indoors. It wasn't in her nature to stay inside, even as a youngster. It's how she discovered the joys and sorrows of alchemy at a young age and it saved her life during the war.

Hearing a ruckus going on at the next street over, Kym ran towards the sound when she heard someone yelling and noticed two people fighting against one man in a yellow coat. _What the hell? It's that kid a few days ago..._

The young boy in a red coat moved quickly from his opponent and sent an alchemy transmutation at him, hoping to hit him. The older opponent quickly dodged the attack and destroyed it with his left hand, smirking as the transmutation crumbled. _This isn't good. It's just a kid, too._

"Hey!" She yelled out, grabbing their attention. "If you're going to pick on someone, pick on someone your own age, pal!" She removed her gloves and raised her hands, using the large amount of moisture in the air to her advantage.

Edward Elric and his younger soul-transmutated brother, Alphonse, watched as Rooker sent two solid round orbs flying at the opponent's direction. The yellow jacket-clad man ducked the orbs and placed his left hand against a crumbling building, sending rumble down in her direction. Kym jumped out of the way and held a hand up, sending needle-sharp flakes in his direction. She quickly noticed he had an X-shaped scar across his face.

The man attempted to duck, but was hit in the leg, causing him to collapse for a moment. Rooker smirked, but knew it wasn't over yet. "Just don't let him touch you!" Edward yelled out, warning her of the man's power. "He deconstructs material!"

She nodded her head to let him know she heard and gathered up more moisture, forming larger dagger-like flakes and sent them flying toward the man, hoping to hit him once more like before. The man snarled and moved just in time to avoid the snow transmutation hitting his abdomen.

Rooker took a few steps back and thought for a moment. "Damn it. And I forgot Jean's firearm back at the inn," she muttered.

The fight continued for a few minutes longer until she heard someone calling from behind them, using herself as a shield for the brothers. "Mustang?"

"Just hang tight while we get ourselves together!" He called over, hoping she could buy some time.

Seeing a window of opportunity, the yellow-clad man placed his hand against a leaning piece of wall and sent it crumbling down toward the three. "Move, boys!" Rooker pushed the boys out of the way and attempted to move quickly, but was struck in the back of the head by a large piece of rumble. Kym fell to her knees and attempted to rise up, but collapsed once more as the man walked toward her. "Shit...," she muttered between her teeth. "This really sucks."

The man stood over her and his eyes bore into her dark shade covered eyes. Lifting a foot, he shoved her down and she landed on her side. She felt him lean over with his head inches from her head, ready to kill her before turning to the boys. "Stop!"

A fire shot went off and the man backed off, a shot ringing past his head. It had knocked his shades off, exposing his red eyes. Havoc stood there, his shot missing the man by just centimeters. The man still wanted to kill Kym and moved in a faster pace to destroy her. Murder her along with the other people he's murdered.

Jean aimed again and yelled, "Don't. She's Ishvalan!"

The red-eyed man paused and stared at the woman before him. Her dark skin was matched his and - when she flicked an eye open before closing it again - he caught a glimpse of a red iris and backed off. By that time, Mustang motioned for Havoc to go forward and force the man to back off from the collapsed woman.

The scarred man noticed the Elric Brothers running in a different direction and headed after them, ignoring the soldiers firing at him.

"Shit." Jean bent down beside Kym and placed two fingers on her neck. "Hanging in there?"

Cracking an eye open and seeing him standing over her, Rooker flashed a small smile. "I'm trying to stay awake. Back of my head and neck are killing me."

The blond placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Just hang in there. I need to go help get this guy and someone will stay here with you. Just keep your eyes closed so they don't see your eyes and Mustang will sort out getting you a doctor who can keep quiet."

He removed his hand from her shoulder, but froze when her hand reached out and grasped his. "Thanks."

His cigarette bobbed up when he smiled. "You're welcome."

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

The scarred man - Scar - had escaped, but it had landed two people in the hospital. Edward Elric was on one floor while Kym Rooker was located on a different floor, under the care of a trusted doctor Mustang contacted. With a bandage wrapped around her head and another one taped down to the back of her neck, Kym knew her time off was really screwed.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted my time off to go," she muttered, pulling the blanket over her head to hide. "Guess I can kiss that all good-bye."

Colonel Mustang smirked and shrugged. "It's not like I planned for that man to appear while you were out on a stroll in the rain. Shit happens."

"I know, but damn. This is annoying." She sat up and leaned against the wall. Her light brown hair had been pulled back and her dark shades had been taken for repairs. Her dark skin was lightly bandaged in a few places where she had been scraped up and she looked rather annoyed with her hospital location. "At least can I have some company while I sit here?"

The dark haired man smiled and said, "Well, someone has been waiting to see you. He'll come over once his shift is done."

Smiling, she had an idea who it was. "That will be nice."

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

Softly knocking on the door, Jean Havoc poked his head into the room and saw she was fast asleep, her back turned to him. Figuring it would be best to let her continue sleeping, he sat down in a chair by the bed and sat back, enjoying the quiet around them. Whether or not she woke up didn't bother him as he was glad she was getting the much needed rest.

"I had hoped you would have stayed in your room, though." He thought aimlessly to himself.

Cracking an eye open, Kym allowed her eye to focus before seeing who was there. "I don't like being cooped up," she muttered tiredly, startling Jean from his thoughts. "It was raining and I like the rain."

He smirked and played with his lighter, flipping it open and closing it several times. She shifted a little and opened her second eye, blinking a few times to get used to the light. "My head still hurts."

"I didn't mean to speak too loudly to wake you up," he apologized softly, hoping to not cause anymore pain to her head.

Kym smiled and buried herself even deeper into the covers, hoping to keep warm. "It's all right. It wasn't you speaking that woke me. It was the ashtray smell that comes from you that got my attention."

"Damn, you have a sensitive nose." He scooted the chair closer and sat back, resisting pulling out his saved cigarette from his pocket. "Has it always been like that?"

Shaking her head, Rooker gave up trying to stay warm and sat up on the bed. "Being in the fresh air has been helping getting the usual oil-reeking machines of the fortress. If it's not that, I'm around soldiers who smell of ashtrays, booze, cigars, coffee, and body odor."

"Interesting." He flipped the lighter a few times before pocketing it. "Did you know who that guy was who was going after the Elric boys?"

Kym glanced over at him, eyeing him carefully. "Are we under orders to question me for information?"

The Second Lieutenant straightened in his chair in surprise. "No. It's just my own curiosity."

"Because the serial killer is an Ishvalan?"

Groaning, the blond stood up and looked out the window. "You could say that, but I'm just wondering. If you do know him, that's fine. If you don't, that's fine, too."

"I recognized him, but he moved so fast, I couldn't place my finger on it," she explained quickly. "Happy?"

"You're awfully defensive-"

"I'm not. I'm just," she paused, rubbing her palms against her temples. "I don't know. How many has he killed?"

Havoc turned slowly where he stood, observing her. "For your curiosity?"

"You could say."

"Ten in total through the country; five in Central City and one here."

The alchemist sat up straighter, shocked. "H-he got the boys?"

Jean sat down quickly and leaned forward, keeping his voice low. "No, no. They're both fine. Scrapes and bruises, but they're okay. The scarred man had killed an Alchemist the day before, along with his daughter."

"What? Why a child?"

"Well," he leaned forward more, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm not suppose to say anything, but Shou Tucker had transmutated his daughter with her dog, combining them into a talking Chimera."

Kym gripped the sheets on her lap, completely stunned and disgusted. "Why would he do that?"

"To keep his State Alchemist certification." The cigarette smoker sat up and crossed his arms. "That's all I can imagine."

"That's disgusting to do that to his own daughter and dog. I can't comprehend why anyone would be sane enough to do that." Rooker pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs. "That's despicable."

Havoc sighed sadly and watched her crumble silently. "I'm sorry I told you."

"Don't be sorry. I was going to find out sooner or later." She muttered, her voice muffled by the blanket and sheets. "Don't feel bad about it."

Despite being told not to feel apologetic, Jean Havoc got up from his chair and sat next her. Feeling awkward, he slowly draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. Feeling even more awkward, he patted her shoulder a few times, hoping it would calm her down. "There there?"

Chuckling softly, Kym looked up with a small smile and raised a brow. "'There there?' You're not used to comforting someone, are you?"

"It's not an area I'm used to," he explained honestly. "This isn't a comfortable position for me to be in, either."

Not saying anything, Kym rested her chin on her knees once more and sighed. She could tell he wasn't used to it, but he was trying.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Mustang walked down the hospital hall, knowing he was going to bring up some annoying news to Kym Rooker, still sitting in the hospital with her injuries from battling Scar. He had been caught up in a phone call with her commanding officer and both had agreed it would be best for her to cut her time off short and get back to the Briggs Fortress. The Ice Queen of Briggs - Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong - didn't like bringing her Alchemist home, but it was for the best.

Knocking softly on the door, Roy walked in to see Kym was busy entertaining Edward Elric, the young State Alchemist she had put herself in front of. The Fifteen year old stared with amazement as white flakes of snow circled around his head, reaching a hand out to feel the flakes softly bounce off his hand. "This is amazing. I haven't seen snow for such a long time."

"Glad you like it, Ed. Maybe you should take a trip to the north to see more snow." She suggested, giving the young teen a warm smile. Rooker caught a glimpse of Mustang standing there and promptly saluted him. "Colonel, what are you here for?"

He gave a small smile and sat down in the chair, wondering how to say it. "I had a conversation with your commanding officer and she wants you to come back."

"Well, that sucks," she muttered blankly, her shoulders slouching. "For my protection?" Roy nodded his head and Edward frowned. "I thought as much."

"Someone's going to be arriving within a few days to get you while my men pack up your things at the Inn. I'll gladly pay for your stay, too."

She shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. Oh, well. The boys are going to love hearing about this." Rooker shrugged her shoulders and waved her hand, causing the snowflakes to evaporate into the air. "Will my shades be repaired before I go?"

The Colonel smiled and reached into his pocket, handing them to her. "Also came here to give you these."

"Wonderful!" She happily took them from his hand and placed them on. "Much better. They don't improve my eye sight, but I feel naked without them in public."

"Must help with blinding out the bright snow, too?" Ed asked as he stood up slowly, getting ready to head back to his room.

Kym nodded her head and patted the small blond on the head. "Sure does, sport." She waited until the boy left to turn her attention to her old friend. "Lieutenant Havoc told me about what had been going on with the murders. Ten State Alchemists in total with five in Central? How is he doing it?"

"He has a tattoo on his right arm that deconstructs. He quick, agile and cunning, to say the least." He explained softly in case anyone walked in suddenly.

Nodding her head seriously, she looked down at her palms and thought deeply. "I remember the boys telling me that when I jumped in on the fighting. For an Ishvalan to have a tattoo to deconstruct, that's pretty much taboo of their religion."

"But not to you."

"Nope. I don't follow Ishvala laws or regulations. I'm my own person, not a sheep." Rooker crossed her arms sternly. "Makes me wonder what his objection is."

"You and me both, Rook."

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

Jean sighed, hoping she wouldn't notice he was depressed. "So you're going home, then? So much for your vacation."

Attempting to sit up straight without help, Kym Rooker waited until the dizziness passed before slowly standing up. "Shit happens." Kym groaned and sat back down, rubbing her head. "Damn, that hurts."

"At least you got some time off." He sat beside her, playing with his lighter again. "I'm going to be transferring to Central City within a few days myself."

Rooker didn't say anything, knowing how much a pain it would be to move to a different city. "It was good to know trust-worthy folks while I was here, though."

"And it was nice meeting a State Alchemist who doesn't threaten my sanity."

* * *

Second Lieutenant Henschel quickly realized how warm it was in East City and heavily sighed. The broad shouldered soldier from Fort Briggs had been sent to pick up Rooker from the hospital and make sure she made it back safely to the cold.

Without pausing, he arrived at the hospital and made his way to Kym's room, being greeted by one of Mustang's men, Riza Hawkeye. "Here to pick up Kym Rooker. She behaving?"

Riza smiled and opened the door. "For the most part."

They quickly saw Kym entertaining the rest of Riza's comrades. Kain Fuery, the youngest of the team, adjusted the large glasses on his face and couldn't stop gawking. "This is the most entertaining alchemy I've ever seen."

Vato Falman and Heymans Breda were both as amazed, but Jean couldn't stop staring at the amazing techniques he had seen over and over again. Falman had to elbow him in the ribs once Riza noticed how close Havoc was leaning in on Kym. He straightened himself and gave a sheepish smile to Hawkeye.

Henschel chuckled and placed his hand on Kym's shoulder, causing her to drop a white solid rose sculpture she had made. "Hate to break up this party, but I've gotta take her back to the Fort. Olivier's got a number of questions to ask you," he explained softly, knowing she was going to ask him if their commanding officer did have questions.

"I figured as much," Kym muttered, rolling her eyes. Henschel popped her over the head with a hand and nodded in the direction of the door. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Slowly standing up to keep her headache under control, Kym turned toward Mustang's men and gave them a salute. "It was a pleasure getting to meet all of you."

Havoc hoped she didn't notice the disappointed sigh that past his lips, trying to cover it up leaning over to Falman, attempting to make it seem he was telling him something. The gray and silver haired Warrant Officer raised a brow. "Trying to tell me something, Jean?"

The blond attempted to think of something, but came up blank. Instead, he scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile. "I forgot. Sorry." By the time he looked up toward the door, Henschel and Kym were gone. _Damn._

_~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~_

Keeping her coat tight around her, Kym Rooker and Henschel made their way through a small blizzard, to Fort Briggs. Her bag over her shoulder securely, she kept her eyes on the Second Lieutenant in front of her, his broad shoulders and light blue uniform coat keeping her shielded from pelting snow. There was no visible road to the fort once they went through the gates at the bottom of the mountain and the only sign of life was the occasion large bear they could barely see, knowing it was seeking shelter instead of a meal.

_Not much longer now, _she thought as they passed a stake out location, seeing a dark gloved hand come up from behind the snow-covered wall. She returned the wave and continued to follow her comrade until he stopped in his tracks. "Finally. Thought the blizzard had hidden the fortress," Rooker smirked as she stood beside him, waiting for the doors to open.

"You can't wait until a blizzard covers this place." The broad shouldered, blond dryly remarked. "You're a pain in the ass, sometimes."

"I try my best." She raised her chin and smiled proudly. The doors opened and they walked in quickly, shedding their soaked coats and shook the snow from their boots.

"Alchemist Kym Rooker."

Rooker straightened up and saluted her commanding officer, Olivier Mira Armstrong. "Sir!"

"Good to see you're back, safe and sound. Roy Mustang told me what had happened and I'd like you for me to tell me in person." The tall woman - her long blond hair curling at her waist - stood in front her of two subordinates, her right-hand man standing beside her. "I hear you were taken down by the person?"

Kym continued to stand to attention, her arm going to her side. "He was a very unusual man, sir."

The menacing woman huffed sternly and turned around, walking down the hallway. "You need to work on your skills, Alchemist Rooker."

Groaning, Rooker slumped over and sighed. "At least she's glad to see I'm alive."

A laugh ran out and she raised her head, seeing the Major General's right-hand man still standing there. "I hear you've been making friends."

"Oh, yes. I'm just making friends all over the place!" She waved her hand and headed down the hall, Henschel having taken off to finish his reports. Grasping her bag by the handlers and hauling it over her shoulder, the light brown haired woman stalked down the halls, Major Miles following behind. "Also came home sporting a wonderful head wrap."

Miles glanced casually at her head, noticing the white wrapping once she removed her hat. "What did you get into?"

"I didn't get into anything. I stood between two young boys and some serial killer who pretty much through a building on top of us." Hitting a button on the wall, they waited until the elevator doors opened. "Anything new happening since I've been gone?"

"Thankfully no. We are running low on inmates, however." The Major removed his snow-blindness goggles and cleaned them off with a rag, revealing his red irises. "You and Henschel are going to have to make a run to Central City and pick up a few more within a month or so."

Quietly cheering to herself, Kym smiled. "Finally. Get to warm up my skills. Any new soldiers that need training?"

"A few, but they're damn good so far. They still need to learn to kill with one shot instead of wasting five or more shots on one person." The elevator doors opened and they both walked out, heading to the hospital wing. "You do need to get your head looked at before seeing Major General Armstrong."

Rooker yawned and scratched her neck. Sounds like a plan. Once I get all of this done, I'm going to crash in my own bed."

The quarter Ishvalan man gave her a small smile and agreed. "You know, I don't blame you."

"But there was something weird about that serial killer I came across." She wondered thoughtfully. "I can't place my finger on it, but there was just something about him."

"What do you mean?"

She frowned slightly, her red eyes wondering as she thought deeply. "I don't know. Once he realized I've got Ishvalan, he backed off."

Miles raised his thin brows and hummed. "Maybe an Ishvalan sympathizer?"

"Maybe."She bit down on her bottom lip and looked over at her comrade. "It just seemed weird, that's all. Something wasn't right about the whole thing. He used alchemy, but only deconstructed. All he did was destroy, which - I guess - is how he murdered."

"Once you're fully rested and report what you personally know to Armstrong, maybe you can look into it." The Major suggested, noticing his comrade and friend was looking concerned. "You have had a rather unusual break, after all."

Kym nodded her head. "True. Very true, Miles."

* * *

"Havoc's got the hots!" Kain Fuery happily teased, jogging to catch up with his comrades as they headed down the streets of East City. "The big hots!"

The blond cigarette smoker turned and popped the younger man on the head. "Cut it out and I don't have the hots for no one."

The Master Sergeant rubbed the top of his head and frowned. "Like hell you don't. You wanted to be around that Ishval woman. Admit it."

"Not true," Jean sighed, his cigarette bobbing up and down in his mouth as he chewed on the end. "She's just another Alchemist - a dog of the military like the rest of us." He slowed in his walking and lowered his eyes. "An unusual woman, but a military dog none the less."

Breda and Falman looked at each other and back to their friend. "An 'unusual woman'?" Breda asked, raising a reddish-brown brow.

"Yeah. She's kind and nice one minute and then paranoid and cynical the next." He explained, trying to seem uninterested in the topic. "Besides, we may never see her again. Briggs soldiers are trained killers. Taught to leave no survivors, take no prisoners, and shoot to kill." He chewed on the end of his lit cigarette once more, almost chewing the end off with his teeth. "They're trained to keep fighting, even when dying on the field and that's what she'll do."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. Spoilers to the manga/Brotherhood. **

A month later:

"We need inmates, Major. Central City is offering us twenty death row inmates for our training purposes, so long as they're executed." Major General Armstrong explained, watching as supplies were loaded into the train cars. "You and Second Lieutenant Henschel are in charge of the transfer. If any one of those inmates attempts to escape or get cocky, you know what you to do."

Kym nodded her head sternly. "I understand, sir." She watched as fabric bags of inmate clothes were heaved into the train car. "Should we request replacement death row inmates, just in case?"

Her superior shook her long blond-haired head, her stern expression watching over the operation. "Don't bother, Alchemist. Doing what you do best may just keep the rest on track."

"Understood, sir." She gave the tall woman one more salute and boarded the train, counting the available men assigned to them. Henschel walked up behind her and elbowed her back. "What?"

The broad shouldered man didn't say anything, but he gave her a smirk and nodded his head down at the reports in his hand. "We've got a nice bundle of inmates to pick up. You'll get to sharpen your skills when these criminals."

"Good. I would hate for my skills to get rusty."

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

The first thing Rooker and Henschel noticed was there was a large amount of Central soldiers in the city. Something was up that caused the men and women to be on guard. _The serial killer maybe? _Kym narrowed her eyes behind her dark shades, but didn't think about it too much. If someone sneezed in the direction of the Fuhrer King Bradley, they were arrested.

Shrugging her shoulders and ordering the soldiers into trucks that were taking them to Central City prison. Scanning the street, she saw a familiar face, waving in her direction. "Henschel, you have the paperwork?"

"All set!" The Briggs Second Lieutenant padded his coat pocket. "Where are you going?"

Kym patted his back and started sprinting toward the waving person. "I'll be right back! I'll meet you at the prison!"

Riza Hawkeye gave her a tight smile as she neared, trying to show a calmer side. "Kym, what are you doing here?" She noted the white dressed soldiers climbing into two trucks, their weapons over their shoulders. "Transferring?"

"Picking up death row inmates at the prison. We execute them, but we have a need for them first," Rooker explained, knowing what her superior had in store for the inmates was frowned upon by many. "What's going on with you?"

The blond sniper's tight smile fell and her shoulders slumped. "Well, we hit a snag during a case and...two are in the hospital."

Her chest started to feel tight and she could feel her body go cold. "Who?"

* * *

Jean Havoc stared out the window of the hospital room, his blue eyes watching the world continue with its life as he sat there. Mustang was taking a chance to walk around with a nurse at his side, stretching his legs, while waiting for Hawkeye to return.

Walking. That was something he wanted to do more than anything at that moment. Grasping the sheets under his hands, the blond country boy wanted to scream. He couldn't feel his legs after the assault from the busty homunculus - Lust - and she pierced his back with her sharp fingers, paralyzing him at the waist.

Looking away from the window, he bitterly bit down on his bottom lip and tried in vain for his brain to get his legs to work. "Please. Please," he pleaded, tears running down his face. He groaned in frustration and raised a fist, pounding it into a leg. "C'mon! I can't do this to Mustang. I can't help him like this."

Just as he was about to bring his fist down once more on his leg, a hand caught his wrist and he froze. "Easy, now."

Stunned, he looked up and saw it was Kym holding his wrist. "You're back?" was all he could muster, his tears slowly drying on his face. He wanted to pull her into a tight hug, but thought against it. He attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes, but Riza handed him a rag before leaving to find Mustang.

"I'm back for the moment," she responded softly, releasing his wrist from her grasp. "Riza told me what happened and I'm terribly sorry." Rooker sat down on the chair next to his bed. "I know nothing I say will make it better, though."

Sighing and lowering his eyes, the cigarette smoker shook his head slowly. "I just...how can I help the Colonel when I'm like this?" He raised his eyes and saw the sadness in her face. "I'm fucking useless now, Kym."

"Now, don't go saying you're useless." She sternly whispered. "You still have your arms."

"But I'm falling behind!" He snapped, tears welling up in his eyes once more. "I'm falling behind while he goes forward. I'm suppose to be by his side while he goes up! I can't follow the team when I'm like this."

Rooker's heart started to ache in her chest as she watched him crumble once more. She quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around him, softly shushing him. Havoc froze once more, his breath getting caught in his throat. "I know you feel useless right now and I'm terribly sorry for the situation you're in."

Bowing his head and reaching a hand up to grasp her shoulder, the Second Lieutenant felt all of the emotions bubble up at once and released it all in a pitiful groan as tears started rolling down his face. "I-I just can't comprehend everything right now."

"I know you can't." She released her hold from around him and cupped his face, getting him to focus on her. "Take one thing at a time as it comes. Okay?"

Slowly nodding his head, it sank in she was touching him and he pulled away. He could - and didn't - want to get hurt again. "It was my mistake anyway. I turned my back and she stabbed me." He looked toward the hospital room door, muttering, "I need a cigarette."

"Well, I can't help you with that, but I do have this on me." She pulled a lighter from her pocket and held it out for him to take. "It's mine, but I can always get another one."

With a hopeful glimmer in his blue eyes, Jean took the lighter from her gloved hand and observed the design detailed into the metal. "This is beautiful." He smiled up at her and she returned it. "Thank you. You carry a lighter?"

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Kym shrugged her shoulders casually. "It's useful in tight places. If I'm out doing recon for my commander, it helps keep me warm."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I need to get back to what I'm originally here for, but if you need anything, give Fort Briggs a call." She gave him a small wink and he inhaled a sharp breath. "I'm good friends with the primary communications operator and he'll patch us through to a private line."

He chuckled. "Boy, you're being awfully nice since we rarely know each other."

"Hey, it's what soldiers do up in the north. We look out for each other since we're so secluded." Kym gave him a warm smile, holding a hand out to him. "I need to get going, but take care of yourself. Got it, ashtray?"

Slightly taken aback by the nickname she dubbed him, he took a hold of her hand and shook. "Got it, Rook."

* * *

The inmates walked out of the prison in pairs, their hands cuffed in the front and feet shackled. Kym and Henschel watched them carefully. "Listen up, boys." Rooker announced, placing her hands on her hips. "You are being transported to the north for execution. If you attempt an escape, you die. If you get cocky, you die. You all will be provided warm clothes when we get into the colder climate and will be fed one meal in the train up."

An inmate glanced up at her and she scowled, staring him down. "You will all keep your hands to yourself, eyes to the ground and silent."

"I can't imagine keeping my hands off you," one inmate started up, reaching a cuffed hand to touch her. Kym pulled her arm away and placed one hand behind his head, impaling him through the skull with a solid white ice pick. The inmate froze where he stood and his legs twitched, blood dripping from the opening in his head where his right eye used to be.

Pulling her hand away as the frozen pick evaporated, the inmate fell to the ground, causing the inmate beside him to jump away in fear. Henschel sighed in annoyance and rubbed the back of his neck. "For fuck sake, Kym. We're suppose to bring twenty inmates back, not nineteen."

She waved his words off with her hand, casually shrugging her shoulders as two white-coated Briggs soldiers dragged the body away. "If you have an issue with it, you can go back in and request one inmate. If not, that's one less dirt bag for us to watch."

The blond haired and broad shouldered Lieutenant stared at her, blinking several times. "Something has your feathers ruffled. Normally you would have severely harmed the inmate. Maybe even fatally."

Stiffen as her friend spoke, Rooker balled her fists up and forced a smile. "I'm all right. Had to see a friend in the hospital, but he'll be okay."

"Sure. Something else has got you going." He walked next to her and leaned over. "Look, if you're so frustrated or stressed about something, we can both take care if it, if you want. You know my door's unlocked," he offered, suggesting what they used to do when partnered together during difficult recons.

Smiling at his offer, Kym patted him on the shoulder and watched the last of the inmates file into the trucks with white-coated Briggs soldiers. "Thanks for the offer, but I need some time to think about everything."

"No problem. If you change your mind, my ward is unlocked during my down time."

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

Kym Rooker spent the rest of the transfer travel in her mind, unable to get that cigarette smoker out of her mind. He had been kind to her when they met in East City and she had wanted to return the favor - which she did - but hugging him had been something she didn't control over. When young recruits felt overwhelmed to the point of tears, she would offer them a gentle hand and give them advice. It was just something she did and learned over the years.

It had been something Roy Mustang had done during her rough first year.

Once back in Briggs and observing the soldiers putting the inmates in their single-person cells, she took a short cut to the dining hall. Walking past the communications room, the primary communications operator, Karley, noticed her walk by and called her name. "Kym! Hot stuff!"

"Karley? Miss me that much?"

The violet-eyed and dark haired operator chuckled and handed her a note. "You got a call while you were putting the inmates into their cages."

Stunned, Rooker took the note and read it. "He called already? Is there a line ready in my ward?"

"Consider it done when you get to your room. I can have it up in two minutes." He noticed the happy expression on her face and tapped her nose, pulling her from her thoughts. "Someone special?"

"Just a friend," she simply said, giving him a wave and jogged down to dining hall to get something small. Unlocking the door to her ward and grabbing for her phone, Karley patched her through to the caller and chewed on her bottom lip until it was answered. "Havoc?"

_"Sounds like you got my message." _

Smiling into the phone, Rooker sat down and asked, "I didn't expect you to call so soon."

_"I have nothing else better to do and I want to thank you again for the lighter."_

"That's the third time you've thanked me. Seriously, it was nothing." A knock at the door caught her attention and a head popped in. She waved Major Miles in and asked a more serious question. "Any clues of the serial killer?"

_"Nothing yet. He's been laying low for a while now." _

"'Kay. I doubt he'll come up here. It's too fucking cold for some random Ishvalan and he would stand out against the white." Miles cocked a brow and Kym nodded her head. "I'll call you back later today or tomorrow, alright?"

_"Sure. And thanks again."_

She could hear the disappointment in his voice. Jean was lonely sitting there alone. "You're welcome." She hung up and rubbed her temple. "Damn."

"'Random Ishvalan'? What was that about?"

Kym raised her head and heaved a sigh. "The serial killer that's going around is an Ishvalan and I'm concerned about why he's using alchemy. Alchemy is against Ishvala's law. It is against what they believe."

Miles raised a brow once again and sighed. "Sure is a complex logic, the man has." The Major noticed the note from Karley next to her phone and looked it over. "Did you make a friend?"

"Everyone seems surprised about this." Rooker placed her hands on her hips, eyeing the Major carefully. "Screw it. I'm going to the practice hall to think." _I need to get this man out of my head!_

* * *

Later that evening -

Havoc ran his fingers over his new lighter, admiring the detail etched into the metal base. He had already used up his cigarette of the day and had to wait until tomorrow to use it. Hell, he wanted to feel her arms wrapped around him once more. "Damn you, woman." In the span of a few months, he dumped a girlfriend in East Central since he was transferring to Central, had his heart ripped out by Alex Armstrong's youngest sister and was paralyzed from the waist down by a woman he believed to have been a real flesh-and-blood human.

Now he was given a gift by a woman he barely knew, except she was a State Alchemist and a highly trained killer. Not only that, she had comforted him. Something else no woman had done for him. "Damn you," he whispered, his fingers grasping around the metal lighter. He leaned forward in the hospital bed and ran his hands down his legs, making sure they were still there, not just weirdly shaped wrinkles in the sheets.

"I do still have my arms." Jean thought loudly, thinking back to Kym's words about still having working arms. "But what can I do with only my arms? I can shoot and carry, but I can't keep up without a good pair of legs."

He lowered the sheets and raised his hospital gown, curiously checking over the healing puncture holes in his stomach. Lust's long and sharp fingers had pierced his body from behind, exiting his abdomen. Now that the punctures were not bandaged up, he could actually touch it, feeling the damaged flesh and raised scar tissue under his callused fingers. "At least I can still feel this."

His blue eyes fell lower to his groan area. He knew it was his, but if he touched himself, it didn't feel like himself. His heart sank and covered himself back up. "Hard to please a woman when I can't even feel myself, too."

The phone started ringing and he jumped, almost dropping the lighter in his hands. "Hello?"

_"It's me. I meant to call you earlier, but I needed to do some training."_

Happiness started to well up in his chest and he leaned back, relaxing. "It's okay. I was taking some time checking over myself." _Yeah, that didn't sound creepy._

She laughed softly over the phone._ "Checking out what you can feel and can't feel?"_

"In a way, yes. I can feel the puncture wounds on my back and stomach, but I can't feel," he paused, knowing he was getting personal. "That's too much information for you."

_"No, no. Don't worry. With how close we all are up here, it's not out of the norm. You can't feel yourself?"_

He raised gown again and looked at himself. "No, I can't. I mean, I know it's me, but it doesn't...feel like myself."

_"I'm sorry."_

Jean shrugged, gradually starting to feel more comfortable the more they talked. "With how secluded you Briggs soldiers are, don't you all get lonely without loved ones around?"

_"We do, but we find ways to make things feel more 'sane', in a way." _He heard her shift where she was sitting, wondering if he was making her uncomfortable. _"It's more of a comfort thing."_

"Doesn't your commanding officer frown upon that?"

_"She knows it goes on, but as long as we keep it to ourselves, no one gets hurt, we stay clean and keep it professional, she doesn't worry."_

A mental image of her with the broad shouldered Henschel flashed through his mind and he shook his head. "I'm not making you uncomfortable about this, am I? If I am, we can change the subject and I'll forget all about it."

_"This isn't the first time someone's asked." _He could swear he could hear her smile in his ear. _  
_

_Interesting,_ he thought. Mustang would kill one of us he learned about us fornicating around." He flipped the lighter on and watched the red flame, feeling the heat against face as he held it up. "Planning to come to Central City any time soon?" _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

_"I'm not sure. All depends if Major General Armstrong needs me to or if I can get away." _He heard her go silent for a moment before asking, "_You lonely?"_

He groaned into the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to admit it..."

_"But yes. I thought so." _

Smiling sadly, Jean grasped the phone with both hands. "Listen, I hope there's no hard feelings between us when we first met. Chief explained it briefly so I would understand without jumping to conclusions about your...," He stumbled and swallowed. "Your eyes."

Her soft chuckle reached his ears. _"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it all by now." _If his ears were lying, Havoc could have sworn she sounded sad. _"You're not the first guy to freak out seeing them."_

_Guy? _He frowned into the phone, thinking. _Figured she would have said 'people' instead of mentioning men. _"I overreacted. Tell you what; I want to pay you back for giving me this lighter."

When she didn't say anything, he continued speaking. "It's the least I can do, Alchemist."

_"Okay, if you insist." _She gave in, shifting where she was sitting. _"And don't call me Alchemist. Major General Armstrong calls me that."_

The ex-Lieutenant nodded his head. "Deal, Kym."

_"I have a meeting in a few minutes, but if if I'm in your part of the country, I'll look you up. All right?"_

__"Okay. And just," he bit down on his bottom lip nervously. Knowing something big was going to happen, he had to warn her. "Just stay safe, please? Something big is going to happen to this country. Something really big."

_"I'll be careful." _She whispered over the phone, concern etched in her voice.

__**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Three weeks later -

Kym frowned as she stood face-to-face with a death row inmate in the training hall. Jean's words about being careful continued to travel through her mind as she grasped two long solid white spikes in her hands, continually thinking over what could be happening to their country. She couldn't understand or figure out how anything terrible would be able to affect the entire country at once, but that was because she was mostly concentrating on her task at hand.

To keep up her Alchemy training and to train new soldiers, General Major Armstrong would request death row inmates. The inmates were executed but were also used for training purposes. Kill or be killed was their way of life and the inmate before her was armed with a sword, giving her a challenge. He sneered at her, exposing his yellow and decaying teeth. His sword gleamed brightly from the ceiling lights above and looked around at the armed soldiers standing in each corner of the large and bare room, making sure he didn't fatally injury their comrade.

Sweat beaded down Kym's brow as she watched the inmate's movements carefully, calculating what she was going to do next in case he made a move. Grasping the spike-like daggers in her hands, she prepared herself as he ran forward. Swinging the sword powerfully, he aimed and prepared to make his hit when she raised one dagger, stopping him in his tracks. He grunted as he swung again, Kym leaping back as she threw a spike at the man. He blocked it with the sword, like he had done several times all ready.

They had been at this fight for a while now and it was getting exhausting. She threw her second one and nailed him in the right thigh, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the floor. "Bitch!" He called out, ripping the frozen snow weapon from his wound and running at her once more. Kym was more than ready, now that he was in a blinding rage. "I'm going to kill you!"

A frozen snow pole formed in her hands and she pointed the sharpest end to the man, preparing to impale him. He attempted to knock it out of the way, but miscalculated and was impaled through the chest. He grasped the frozen pole and released a gurgled yell. Kym swung the pole up - lifting the man off the ground - and over her head, dropping the man on his head. A sickening crack echoed through the room as his neck broke and his body gave one last twitch. Blood pooled under his shattered body and Rooker smirked, releasing the pole and it began evaporating. "Never thought that was going to end," she muttered, stepping over the body as a voice came over the intercom.

"Ready for another one or do you need a break?" Miles asked, writing down the ID number of the dead inmate.

"Forget it. I've had enough for the day. That's my third execution and I'm exhausted." She rubbed the back of her neck, stretching the muscles out. "Besides, why should I have all the fun?"

"Fine, Fine."

Waving her hand casually, Kym walked out of the room and headed to the roof of the Fortress. Sitting on the edge of the fort and hanging her legs over the edge, she looked out into the vast and frozen land, spotted by white mountains and the occasional green pine trees.

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

A week later -

_Roy Mustang stood before the Ishaval slum outside of the East City, wondering how he was going to find 'the girl with the white magic' among these people. Dressed in civilian clothes, he took his first steps into the city of tents and help his breath, not knowing if he was going to be attacked or not. His coal black eyes scanned what he could see and he saw no hostilities for the small amount of people he saw. A young silver haired woman grasped her child's hand as the past the Amestian man, barely giving him a glancing look. The red-eyed child looked over his shoulder at the tall man, giving him a nervous smile._

_He wasn't surprised for the amount of nervousness he sensed from the mother and child. It had been a year since the Order of Extermination upon Ishval and the dark skinned people were still trying to get their lives together - at least what was left of their lives. He gave the child a warm smile and headed deeper into the mass of tents. It wasn't unusual seeing a pale man among the darker folks, but this man was here awfully early in the morning and his presence did alarm several people in their tents. _

_A tall and large Ishvalan man came forward, causing Roy to stop in his tracks. "What do you want around here, partner?" He asked in a serious tone, his large arms crossing in front of his chest. Roy noticed healed scaring on his arms and sadly sighed. "I asked what do you want around here?"_

_"I'm looking for someone. I'm not here to cause any harm to anyone." He raised his hands submissively, showing he wasn't meaning any harm. "I'm here to offer help and sanctuary for someone you wall 'the girl with the white magic'."_

_The man lowered his arms and looked rather taken aback. "You mean Kym. What do you want with her, stranger?"_

_"I'm offering her a chance at a life. A chance to be offered something by her own choice instead of by force." Mustang watched as more people started to gather around, their curiosity drawing them from their desert-blending tents. "If she doesn't consider this offer, someone of higher standards may come around here and take her by force. I'm just here to give her the option to change the direction her life in going."_

_Frowning slightly, the man motioned for him to follow him in the direction of a rather large tent. It had to have housed at least forty plus people. "You best be telling the truth. If you don't, she'll be the one to take care of business."_

_"I'm honest about this offer, sir." He looked around the tent and took in the poverty around him. Small beds were crammed together in the dimly light area and the emotional feel of the place was depressing. Small infants were cradled in their mothers' arms, screaming from hunger and the want to be warm. Coughing could be heard under blanket-clad people as they huddled close together for warmth or sat alone on their meager beds. Roy's heart ached for these people and he couldn't hide the guilt he felt. He was one of those responsible for the end result for these people. For all he knew, he was probably the one who caused the disfiguring scars on the man's arms before him. "There's no way I would lie about what I can - and want - to offer to her."_

Shaking his head as he remembered to when he first met Kym, Roy Mustang stood up from the hospital chair and looked out the window, waiting until the Havoc returned from an afternoon of tests. The weather was gradually getting chilly as the days went by, but warm days were still around. Fall wasn't upon them just yet, but he could feel it. His men were already transferred to various different command centers without his complete knowledge and they were gradually packing their bags. Falman was heading to the North, Breda to the West, and Fuery was heading to the South with Riza Hawkeye staying in Central. The more he thought about it, the more his hands shook in anger and disgust.

Falman he wasn't worried about since Rooker would watch him, but with the wars in the South, Fuery was in serious danger. Riza wasn't going to be in any good shape either with being the personal assistant to Fuhrer King Bradley. "That bastard," he muttered bitterly.

"Who's the bastard?" Havoc asked softly.

Roy spun around and saw his former soldier had been returned without his knowledge. "Bradley."

"Breda told me he's being transferred. I'm sorry about it all, Chief."

Sadly smiling, Roy placed his hand on Havoc's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's not your fault. It's just how the cards fell this time, but that doesn't mean it's over." He looked at the lighter Havoc was gifted. "Falman's going to be in the North... with Kym."

Adrenaline running through his veins at the mention of her name, Jean asked, "He is? Does Kym know?"

"Yes she does. Falman's going to need help with adjusting the cold and with how the place is run." Mustang noted the blond's reaction to her name and internally smiled. "Talked to her lately?"

"Last month. Told her to be careful," he sighed. "I just hope she is."

"Kym's a sharp alchemist, take my word for it. She'll be careful and knows when to call it quits." He watched the blond carefully and exhaled a long breath. "How were the tests?"

Jean frowned and crossed his arms. "More poking and prodding. You'd think they would know I can't feel my legs by now."

"They're just making sure if the feeling will come back or not-"

"It's done! I'm done!" He snapped, cutting Roy off. "I'm tired of being poked and prodded in places I don't want them to!" He pounded his fist against his left leg and clawed at his right with his other hand, bitterly grinding his teeth in frustration. "I want them to leave me alone."

Roy sadly sat down in the chair, rubbing the side of his neck. He didn't know what to tell his friend and knew nothing he said was going to make it better. A soft knock on the door caught his attention and he raised his head. He smiled when he saw who it was in her military uniform. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago." She stepped into the room and noted Jean wasn't paying anything attention to anything around him. "Had to drop off a report in Central." Kym observed his frustrated demeanor and her shoulders slumped. "Mind giving us some quiet time?"

Mustang nodded his head and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Jean?" Rooker carefully called his name, taking a seat on the bed and noticing how tightly he was grasping the bed sheets. Nervously, she reached a hand out and slipped her ungloved fingers through his, gradually loosening his hold on the sheets. "Jean."

His blue eyes shifted in her direction and they made eye contact, but his brows were still furrowed in frustration. "What do you want?"

Slightly taken aback by his sharp tone, Rooker shoved it aside and gave his hand a squeeze. "I wanted to stop by and see you before I have to head back to the North. Vato Falman's coming with me instead of heading up alone since I had to deliver a report to Central."

"Don't you ever come down to just see someone or is it just a second thought while running an errand?" He asked sharply, his blue eyes piercing through her red ones.

She pressed her lips close together. "Aren't you a chipper ball of yarn. No, I didn't come to see you as a second thought and getting time off is hard enough as it is, especially since _you_ told _me_ to be careful."

Exhaling a sharp breath through his nostrils, Havoc turned his head away from her and stared at the door. It was as if he was waiting for someone to come in or to watch her leave. "Well, you can see I'm sitting up and talking. Guess you can head on back to the cold."

"I don't know who rattled your bars, Ashtray, but if you would like for me to not show up anymore to keep you company, just let me know." Kym stood up from her seat and began to leave. "I'm sorry that I interrupted your pity party."

As she headed toward the door and opened it, Havoc called out her name. "Kym." She turned, her pulled back hair waving slightly from her movement. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just," he paused, noticing she wasn't in the mood for excuses. "I'm just frustrated with the whole thing."

"Is it because you can't be there by Mustang's side?" She asked, not moving away from the door in case he snapped again. Jean nodded his head slowly, clenching his jaw firmly. "You can still be by his side helping. You have two good arms, a good head on your shoulders and enough knowledge between your ears that you can figure out how to help Roy."

Looking downward, Jean knew she was right. He wasn't the brightest guy around, but she was right about the knowledge in his head. He just had to figure out how to help his ex-commanding officer. "I don't know what to do though. I'm going back east where my parents live and help in their shop. How can I help him there?"

Kym released the handle of the door and stood before him, her mind reeling with what to do. "Don't force your mind to come up with it. Let it come to you, Jean."

"What did you do, during the Ishval Extermination? How did you help your people live?"

Exhaling sadly, she sat back down on the bed and shook her head sadly. "I didn't help my people. I couldn't help them. We were overrun by soldiers and State Alchemists unleashing their powers upon us. I could have helped more people survive, but I didn't have complete control over it at that point."

Jean nodded his head in understanding, hoping she would have said something that would have helped. "I didn't mean to be sharp to you earlier."

"It's all right. I know your frustrated, but it didn't help putting it onto me." They sat there in silence for a moment until she felt a hand closing over one of hers. Kym glanced down to see Jean's white hand on top of her darker one. A sad smile pulled at her lips. "When are you being discharged?"

He shrugged as he reached to his cigarette pack, tapping one out. "Soon, I think. My mother's been letting me know about the changes being made at home so I can have a 'normal' life." Havoc shook his head, lighting it up. "I don't want my mother making everything simple for me."

"She's not making it simple. She's just making it easier for you to become independent, that's all." She explained, shifting her hand slightly to caress his fingers lightly. "I gotta get going, okay? Don't need the train leaving without me or Falman."

Jean's face fell in disappointment, but he did his best to cover it by inhaling a deep breath. "All right. Keep Falman out of trouble?"

"I will."

As she stood to leave, Havoc loosely grasped her wrist and pulled her down, pressing his lips to her temple. Kim was completely caught off guard, but didn't stop him and didn't pull her wrist away. He slowly pulled away and whispered softly, "Be careful."

"I will."

* * *

Vato Falman wanted to locate Fuhrer King Bradley so he could cut him. Once they had hit the snowy North, he began to shiver and regret not bringing a thicker coat. The gray and silver haired Warrant Officer shoved his hands under his underarms and blowing out a misty breath, he watched Kym finish a call to the Fortress. "What's the verdict?"

"A horse and cart is taking us the base of the mountain and then we're walking, but we'll have to take shelter since there's a blizzard coming." She double checked her gloves and pushed her dark shades further up her dark nose. "Hope you're up to walking in snow."

Vato swallowed heavily and looked toward the mountains. "Um, all the way up there?"

"You bet." She shuffled a thick white hat on her head and pulled her uniform jacket closer. A citizen-clad Briggs officer stood beside a thickly coated horse and wagon, giving Rooker and Falman a sharp nod.

The ride was bumpy and chilly, but Vato was still wondering what trouble he was going to get into. He heard Briggs was a very tough place to be and he wasn't one to deal with combat situations. He was strongly inexperienced and knew it was one of his weakest points. He blindly followed Kym off the wagon and gave the soldier a salute before he turned and headed back to North City, the horse shaking snow off his shortly trimmed mane.

"C'mon," Kym called and waved him to follow her. He stepped in her foot prints and hoped he wouldn't fall behind, not being used to such thick snow. "It takes a few hours to get to the fort, but there's a cave halfway to the fort we can take shelter in for a bit."

Clumsily jogging to keep up, Falman had to admit the scenery was beyond amazing. The untouched snow and snow-covered trees looked like something from a painting. The only tracks in the snow was their own and those wouldn't last long as the snow began to fall faster as the time went by.

His face growing numb from the chill and hunger starting to take over, Vato didn't care anymore where he was going as long as there was shelter. A gloved hand calmly and firmly grasped his upper arm and steered him in direction to the cave. He stood shivering in the entrance of the dark and sheltered cave. "W-where a-are w-we?" He asked, shoving his gloved hands under his underarms and looking around stiffly.

"The cave. We're going to take shelter until it dies down." Kym explained, pulling a dark tarp-like fabric from her bag and attaching it to the cave entrance, blocking out the wind and snow from coming in. "Give me a few minutes and I'll get a fire going so you can warm up." She quickly said, knowing he was freezing to the point of hypothermia and wasn't used to the weather.

Vato nodded his head and continued to shiver. He wanted to sit, but wasn't sure if his legs would work. A pair of hands on his shoulders steered him toward the direction away from the entrance and she coaxed him to sit on a wood stump. He watched Rooker set up a fire and welcomed the red and orange flames with open arms. "What's Briggs like?"

"Only the best can survive up here," she started, opening two tin cans and handed one to him to eat. "We shoot to kill first and then ask questions, really."

Pausing as he was to take a bite, Falman muttered, "I don't do well in combat situations."

"You can be trained. We have ways to do train nervous soldiers," she explained casually, halfway done with her tin can of food. "We transfer death row inmates up here and execute them by practicing."

"That's...how is that acceptable?" He asked, completely blown away by their method of training. "That can't be ethical."

"Those people are on death row for a reason, Falman." Kym gave him a sharp look over her dark shades, her red irises piercing him. "The weak do not last long here. Show weakness to an enemy and you die."

Vato coward down and went back to picking at his tin can of food. They sat in silence for a while as they finished their meals and allowed the heat of the fire to warm them up. Every now and then, Rooker would stand and check the weather outside before sitting back down near the fire.

Some time later, Falman cleared his throat and whispered, "Havoc talked a lot about you."

She raised her head and gave a puzzled look. "Really? We hardly know each other." She lowered the map she had been scanning over.

"He's a hopeless romantic. When he sees a woman he likes, he can't stop talking about her."

Kym's face went red. "Interesting." She deeply wondered _why _this man she barely knew like her. She didn't know how to really think about it. She was capable for physical pleasure, but she never like _liked _someone before. She never really thought about it, but she did remember when Jean kissed her temple. "Very interesting."

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. Some adult content.**

Kym stepped out from the cave and shaded her eyes from the sun. It had taken all night, but the blizzard had finally stopped, allowing her and Vato Falman to continue to Fort Briggs. Falman followed closely behind this time, knowing they were much closer to warm shelter and warm food. "How large is this place?" He asked. He had been asking questions all night to keep them from falling asleep.

"Rather large. It's like a massive well oiled machine-like building. It's colder near the top of the building while it's warming in the basement, so it's wise to keep your military coat on." She passed a pair of trees and raised her hand, attracting the attention of two sentries.

Falman, however, did not see them. "What do you see?"

Kym turned and slowly smirked at something behind him. "You'll see."

Vato gave her a puzzled look before jumping and hiding behind her when a rather large figure startled him from behind. "What the fuck was that? A bear?"

"Hardly," she laughed. "Good to see you, Captain Buccaneer."

The tall and large figure stepped closer until the cold mountain haze no longer obstructed seeing the real person. "Alchemist. About fucking time, girl."

"Hey, cut me some slack. You try getting through that blizzard while the new soldier's becoming a frozen Popsicle " She jabbed her thumb in Vato's direction and Buccaneer grinned devilishly at the man. "Besides, I need to see Major General Armstrong to report in and get him settled."

The large man shrugged his shoulders casually and waved his automail arm, motioning to the massive Fortress behind them. "Be my guest."

Falman barely blinked and the 'bear' was gone. "What the hell was that?"

"Only Buccaneer. He patrols these mountains. If you hadn't been with me, you'd be begging for mercy from him." She held her hand out to show him the massiveness of the armory building. "Welcome to your new home."

If Falman had fainted, he would have. He couldn't get over how solid, giant and monstrous the fort was. "It's fucking huge." He whispered, his voice getting caught in his throat.

"My thoughts exactly when I came here."

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

Olivier Armstrong sat at her desk, scanning over Falman's file as he and Kym stood before her. The Major General looked up from the file and tucked it away in her file drawer. "Welcome to Briggs, Lieutenant Falman."

Vato raised his brows. "Lieutenant, sir?"

The long haired blond woman nodded her head. Her blue eyes lazily scanned over the the man. "Yes. You have the brains we've needed and you deserve a promotion for it. Alchemist, show him his quarters and take the rest of the day off. You can fill your reports tomorrow."

Kym's light brown brows disappeared into her hair. "Thank you, sir."

Armstrong flashed a rare smile and waved them off. "Since you've been in the middle of the blizzard all night and have done various different missions for me, you need the time off."

Still shocked at her orders, they saluted the woman and left. "That was...unexpected," Falman muttered once they were out of ear shot.

"For both of us. Normally she has me running around with recon missions, training, doing patrol duty or reports." Rooker scratched the back of her head, looking over her shoulder slightly. "Must be a good day."

* * *

Jean Havoc looked up at the sky, taking in the fresh air as a breeze went by. He had managed to get a nurse to wheel him to the roof of the hospital for fresh air and sun. Also gave him to smoke his one cigarette a day. The heat of the sun felt wonderful on his face and he inhaled the early fall air. The freshly lit cigarette bobbed up as he smiled and looked in the direction of the snow covered mountains.

He wasn't sure about his thoughts of the woman with the red eyes. He wasn't sure if he liked her, even deeply. She was pistol - he could see that - but she was also kind at heart. He had the proof in his coat pocket and from talking to her.

It was no secret Jean was a womanizer. He loved women, but he always wanted that one special person who would be with him. He was sure what attracted him to step over and talk to her the first time they met, but he did it. Her dark skin and light brown hair had stood out from the normal pale Amestris folks, so he shrugged it off to being attracted to her unusual trait.

Mustang had given him some information about her background, however he wasn't sure if he wanted to know more details. The slums outside the cities were terrible places, filled with sickness, poverty, broken hearts and broken families. Some were crowded tightly together in tents. He had barely been an enlisted man when the extermination of the Ishval started, but he heard the horrors from those who came back. Some happily bragged about the amount of people they killed, how they were killed and the ages of the innocent people. Others stared blankly into space, never speaking of the events that happened.

Grasping the blanket draped over his legs tightly and frowning, Jean couldn't imagine the horrors she witnessed. According to Mustang, Kym had been nineteen when her parents - mother being Ishvalan and father being an Amestris soldier - were killed. _That's awfully young to loose both parents, _he thought. His thoughts had been full of Kym Rooker lately. He couldn't get her out of his head.

"Damn it," he frowned, biting down on the end of his cigarette. "Like she would want to be with someone who can't fucking walk. She's a soldier of Briggs. Survival of the fittest. There's no way she would be opening to being with me."

But he still couldn't get her out of his mind.

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

_Melting what moisture she was able to collect and form into snow, Kym Rooker handed a small glass of cold water to an ill young man. His white hair was plastered to his head from sweating and his red eyes struggled to stay open. "Just take small sips, Mron." _

_The man weakly took a few small sips before turning his head to one side, his breathing short and ragged. Kym knew he had only a moment of time before he passed on. He had survived the extermination, but suffered horrible effects from inhaling fiery smoke. Thanks to a State Alchemist._

_"Kym?" _

_She turned her head slowly to see Beauregard and a dark haired figure behind him. "Beau?"_

_"Someone's here to see you." The tall Ishvalan man moved aside for Roy Mustang to step forward and take a seat on a small chair across from her. They stared at each other for several long minutes. Roy could see the empty hate in her red irises and the exhaustion in her face. The young woman's desert garb was torn in several places and filthy with dirt and grim. He could see there was a lot of weight on her shoulders and she was just a pup. "I'm here to offer you something."_

_She frowned and huffed. "I don't want anything." Her eyes looked down at the dying man before her, placing a wet cloth on his forehead. "I'm needed here."_

_"I would listen to what he has," Beauregard explained carefully. _

_Kym scowled at the tall man. "Fine. What do you want?"_

_"A chance to live away from here. I can provide you shelter, food, safety... my offer is to train you to control your alchemy more." He kept his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard, but the chatter in the large tent had quieted down some. "I'm giving you the chance to decide if you want to do this or not."_

_"And if I refuse?"_

_He sighed heavily. "Then you will be forced to leave here at gunpoint and be kept locked away in Central City. Last thing anyone wants to hear is there's an Ishvalan who knows alchemy."_

_"Not like I'd use it for revenge. That's not my purpose right now. Right now, I'm trying to keep Mron comfortable until he dies, got it?" _

_Roy gazed down at the man laying on the cot. He was deathly pale for his skin color and dripping with sweat. "What's wrong with him?"_

_Kym stared at him darkly. "Inhaling smoke after some Alchemist burned down several houses." A memory flashed in her mind and she tilted her head slightly, recognizing the man before her. "Fire. It was you," she whispered, hate engulfing her body and mind. Two Ishvalan men reached for Kym as she stood to throw herself at Roy, causing him to move quickly to avoid her fists. "I'm not going anywhere with someone who killed my people!"_

A knock brought Kym out of her thoughts. Standing and opening the door a crack, she saw it was Henschel. "What do you want?"

"Heard you were back from picking up the new guy. You all right?" The broad shouldered blond Lieutenant's forehead creased with worry when he fully noticed her face.

She shook her head and opened the door wider, allowing him in. "Just getting lost in my thoughts." Rooker observed him removing his uniform winter coat and then his uniform jacket. "You here for yourself or for me?"

Henschel tilted his head up, thinking with a smirk. "Hmm... maybe both?" He stepped forward and tilted her head up with a finger under her chin. "If your pissed, stressed, angry or dealing with pent-up tension, let it out on me." He tipped his head down and kissed her roughly. It wasn't common, but it was known among the Briggs soldiers to seek out sexual comfort when under pressure or stress. Major General Armstrong knew about it, but turned the other way as long as her soldiers stayed medically clean, they kept it professional and no one was emotionally hurt.

Breaking the kiss and walking past him, Rooker smirked and shook her head. "All right. Anything for a free fuck?"

"Hardly!" Henschel followed her and pushed her down on the bed with one hand. "Nothing is free when it comes to you, Kym."

She lifted her shirt off and unhooked her bra. "Shut up and take off your pants." This wasn't the first time they've been together and it was a given. There was no love or romance between the two - just meaningless casual sex.

He removed the remaining clothing at a quick pace, helping her once he was done. "Anything in particular?" He asked, settling down next to her and licking her collar bone. From the way she grasped his arm and pulled him closer, he gathered she didn't care. For Henschel, it made it easier for him to decide and he went right for it.

Kym watched him sit up and shift her legs until they were resting on his thighs. They locked eyes as he teased her before impaling her in one swift movement. She cried out softly and arched her back against the bed, her fingers digging into into his thighs. "Shit," she muttered, taking a moment to close her eyes and allowed her mind to take her places and Henschel leaned over with his hands by her head. Their chests pressed together as he moved in even thrusts, driving them both to a state of pleasure and away from issues that plagued them both.

Kym's mind took her places that involved that cigarette smoker.

* * *

_He held her close as he nibbled and licked at her neck, driving her to squirm and wiggle in his hold. Both of their bodies were still slick from sweat from their last romp. He unwrapped his arms from around her dark body and linked their fingers together while one hand traveled down between them, teasing her to the point she at his mercy and pleading for him to take her. _

_Kissing her deeply and tasting her over and over again, he slipped easily into her depths to the hilt and felt her hands gliding down his back to his backside. He groaned as she dug her nails into his flesh and their bodies began to move as one. Her voice calling his name caused his pride to swell in his chest, his love for the woman becoming too much to bear._

_"Jean," she whispered into his ear. "Oh, Jean."_

Havoc stirred in his sleep, disturbed by the pleasurable pressure he was feeling in his stomach. He blinked a few times and sat up on his elbows, lowering the hospital blanket and sheets and raising the gown to look down at himself. He was standing to attention and hard as a rock, showing he was completely aroused by the dream. "Figures." He reached a hand down and could feel the heat coming from himself, unable to contain the groan when he felt more pleasurable pressure move through his stomach.

Her red irises and light brown hair flashed through his mind and he bit down on his bottom lip, his mind playing a scenario through his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until this pleasurable feeling was relieved. A mental image of Kym's hand reaching out to touch him was too much for his already aroused body, sending him over the edge. Havoc looked down at himself and his heart felt heavy suddenly, knowing he was alone and she was all the way at the Northern Wall of Briggs. "This fucking sucks," he muttered, reaching for a tissue on the side table and cleaning himself up.

He couldn't wait until he was released to his mother's care and head home. It would give him more time to think about her and wonder what was going and if they were safe up there.

"I hope she's okay," he thought loudly to himself. From what he was gathering from Mustang, shit was going to get real.

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

Henschel moved quietly around the bedroom, gathering his clothes and pulling them on. Kym laid curled up under the covers, fast asleep. Once they had finished their intercourse, it was common for Henschel to stay and hold Kym until he was certain she was fast asleep before getting up and leaving. He loved her as a friend, but never loved her in a romantic way. He wasn't the only one she saw out for sexual release. She had been with Major Miles only twice in her four years at the fort and had been with Karley - the main communications operator - several times.

Tucking the covers around her to keep her warmer and walking out to gather his jacket and coat, he wanted her to find someone - any one - who would be able to keep her grounded. General Armstrong kept her grounded with errands and recon missions, but Rooker needed someone to keep her grounded in a relationship way. His blue eyes landed on several communication letters on the coffee table and he picked them up, scanning them over.

They were messages from Havoc and he smiled. Whoever this Havoc was, he hoped this person would calm her down and keep her down.

* * *

A week later:

"There's two boys here that say they're not Drachma spies," Miles explained, walking next to Kym. "Buccaneer and his patrol guards caught them and General Armstrong's waiting for them to be finished being checked over by Doc."

Kym gave him a puzzled look. "Two boys? What are kids doing this far into the mountains?"

"Beats me." He shrugged, catching up with Olivier Armstrong. "They had a letter from Armstrong's brother in Central City, so she's almost certain they okay."

"Interesting," Kym commented, waiting until Olivier moved aside at the medical room and giving her a clear shot. "Hey! It's you two!"

Edward Elric looked up after his automail arm and leg were tended to and his eyes widened. "You! The alchemist with the snow who took on Scar. I didn't know you were stationed here. I thought you were stationed in North City."

Kym flashed a rare huge smile and placed a hand on the young teen's head. "You and everyone else who's been amazed to see me here."

Armstrong looked back and forth between her Major and the boys, seeing a small connection. "If you know these boys and trusting them enough to even smile to them, that alone gives me little faith to trust them." She walked between them and headed toward the back office of the medical ward. "I'm still going to question you though."

Edward frowned and followed the woman in. "Great. Can't wait." Olivier looked back with a scowl, causing the boy to give her a nervous wave. "I mean I can't wait to answer your questions!"

Shaking her head, Kym opted to wait outside the office while their commanding officer questioned the boys. It was better off they got to experience the full blown attitude and temperament of Olivier Mira Armstrong.

"Hey." Karley gave a small wave as he walked by, his small mustache curving up slightly when he smiled. "Heading for my break, but you've got a call."

Thanking him and heading into the medical room to use the phone, Rooker dialed her number and was channeled through to the caller. "Major Kym Rooker."

_"Hey."_

Anticipation swelled in her chest hearing his voice. "Hi, Jean. How are you doing?"

_"I'm going stir crazy. I want to just get up and leave this place, but you need a pair of working legs for that to happen." _He gave a small chuckle to keep it light. _"Oh, well. How's Falman doing?"_

"He's doing well." She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should mention what Vato had told her. "He's a wonderful person to talk to, too."

_"Hm?" _

_Just do it, Kym. _She mentally pushed herself. "He told me you've been talking about me a lot." She could hear him breathing on the other line. It sounded almost like nervous breathing. "Thank you."

The sound of Jean's breath getting caught in his throat was heard over the line and she smiled. "_Uh, you're welcome. You're not bothered by it?"_

"No. In a way, it's flattering." She toyed with the phone cord for a second, trying to think her thoughts over. "I'm just not used to it."

She could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. _"Really?" _The sound of something clicking on his end told Kym he was lighting up. _"Every beautiful woman should get flattering remarks every now and then."_

_Did he just call me pretty? _Rooker looked back and forth in case anyone was around, her face growing red. "Do you say that to all of the women you come across? Vato warned me you're a ladies man."

She heard him blow out after taking a drag and lick his lips nervously. "_Only to those I like."_

__If anyone had been around to see her cheeks growing red, they would have thought she was burning up with a fever. "That's awfully nice of you."

_"You're welcome. Are you okay up there?"_

__"We're doing good so far. The Elric boys are up here, much to my surprise. General Armstrong's talking with them now and we'll see what goes on from there."

_"Really?" _He sounded extremely surprised. _"I wonder what they're doing up there."_

__"I am too, Jean," she whispered, watching Armstrong leaving the back office. "I am, too."

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_What the hell is going on? _Kym watched Briggs soldiers running in the direction of the lower floors and scratched the back of her head. "Hey! What's going on, Soldier?"

"There's an intruder in the lower floors! He came up through the floor!" Yelled one as he ran by, following his comrades.

_Fuck, _Kym thought as her adrenaline began to flow. "Drachma spy, maybe?" Forcing that idea out of her head, she sprinted in the direction of the action and down the few levels in time to avoid a large metal and steel item being thrown in their direction, pushing several soldiers to one side.

"Alchemist!" Olivier Armstrong marched over to her, pointing in the direction of the large and lumbering man coming from a dug-out hole in the floor. "Have you seen this before?"

"Never, sir!" She explained honestly, her eyes shooting toward the Elric brothers being dragged by Buccaneer with oil cans in their hands, Falman following close behind. "What's the plan?"

Buccaneer proudly sneered in her direction, holding up Edward by the scruff of his jacket. "This little brat," he explained while Ed flailed being called 'little', "Is going to help. Just stand by in case this plan fails."

"Where do you want me to be?"

"The outside balcony above where we're tempting this creature to go."

Rooker caught Falman giving her a pitiful look as 'the bear' led them into an elevator. Catching the floor number they were heading to, Kym sprinted up the levels and pushed the door open into the bitter cold. Grabbing a hold of the railing, she hoisted herself over and lowered down until she could see everything once the double doors were opened.

A dull boom went out in the level below and the double doors swung open, the massive human-like creature being pushed back by the blast from the military tank Armstrong was commanding. The smell of oil reached her nostrils and she shook her head, snorting softly at the stench.

The creature was doused in the oil and she understood what they were going to do. Holding onto the railing with one hand and bracing her feet against the wall for support, she readied herself to strike in case this didn't work. The Elric brothers ran forward and kicked it hard enough to cause the beast to teeter, but a shot at a frozen icicle from Falman's firearm caused it to fall over the railing and into the waiting blizzard.

Within seconds, the creature collapsed as the gasoline on it evaporated, sapping the energy and freezing it solid. "Alchemist!"

"Sir!" Kym turned her head toward Olivier, keeping a good hold on the railing.

"Check out that creature," the Major General ordered and Rooker complied. Pushing off from the wall and landing in the soft, thick snow below, she carefully approached it. "What do you see?"

She checked it over, running her bare hands over it and taking in what she saw. "It's not human and there's a very distinct tattoo-"

"They all have them!" Edward Elric yelled down, right before Buccaneer dragged him off. "All of the homunculus have those tattoos."

Kym looked down at the tattoo and frowned. "What the fuck is going on?"

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

_I love her. I love her. I love her. _Jean Havoc ran his hands through his hair, grasping the blond locks tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. With barely anything to do, a small amount of visitors and being alone with his thoughts, he had come to the pitiful conclusion he loved that damn Ishvalan Alchemist. He was a hopeless romantic and wanted to do whatever to gain her affection, but if she didn't... he didn't want think about it.

"I love her," he whispered, finally admitting it to the walls around him. The phone beside him rang and he jumped, completely caught off guard. "Hello?"

_"It's me. I have a question. Did the person who stabbed you have a tattoo?"_

He blinked a few times, almost lost for words at the question. "Uh, yes. She had a tattoo."

"_Where?_"

His cheeks flushed a little when he remembered, grasping the hospital sheets under his free hand. "Between her breasts."

_"Okay. I gotta go-"_

"Wait! What's going on?" He asked, fear trickling from his words. "Please, Kym."

Kym closed her eyes on the other end, her chest feeling tight when he said her name. "A large human-like creature infiltrated the fort a week and a half ago. We're all safe," she explained quickly when she heard him inhale a sharp breath. "We are all okay, but it has that tattoo as well."

Sweat started to bead down his brow in worry, a cold sweat starting to form over his body. _No. _"Please, Kym. Don't do anything drastic." He felt like he was pleading and he didn't care. "I like you and I don't want you to get hurt or-"

"Jean." She calmly shook her head, a faint smile playing over her lips. "I'm a 'Briggs Bear'. We never do anything drastic without thinking it clearly through." She doodled the tattoo down on a writing pad on her lap with a pen and writing down "two" above it. "If Olivier Armstrong didn't trust me, she wouldn't have me doing recon missions or running complicated report errands."

"You're commanding officer trained you well, then," he sighed. The cold sweat running down his back still didn't let up. "Too many people have been hurt. I just don't want more getting harmed, no matter what's going on."

Smiling warmly at how much he cared, Rooker looked up when she heard a knock at her quarter's door. "I'm touched, Jean. I have to go, okay?" They traded a few more words before she hung up and opened the door to see General Armstrong. "Sir?"

"What did he say?"

"Same tattoo and everything. I know what a homunculus is - I learned about them when studying alchemy - and they seem to be connected to these tattoos." she reported, opening her door more to allow her commanding officer in.

Olivier looked over her Major and hummed softly. "Mustang and I have been keeping in touch through contacts. When the time comes, I want you to do something important for me and for those on our side."

"Yes, sir. Do you have knowledge of what you want me to do yet?"

The tall blond woman shook her head. "Not yet. You'll know when the time comes though." Breaking her normal composure, Armstrong relaxed her features and asked, "How is Havoc doing?"

Kym was taken aback at the question. "He's... well, I guess he's doing all right. I didn't ask since he was too worried about me, apparently."

"He's a good man," Olivier commented blankly. "Someone better start worrying about you."

"Sir?"

The Major General cracked a rare and genuine smile. "I wouldn't let him slip through your fingers, Rooker. I've worked with him and Riza Hawkeye. His injury shouldn't take him out for good, knowing how well he uses firearms." The woman inhaled a heavy sigh. "The Elric boys and Falman discovered there's a giant transmutation circle that threatens every life in this country."

Kym paled. "What?"

Armstrong nodded. "We're not sure _when_, but this when you come in."

Nodding her head firmly, Rooker saluted her General. "I'm available whenever you need me."

* * *

The next spring -

_She tossed her head back as he nipped at her neck, sending chills down her spine. She could feel his calloused finger pads skimming up her side when he slipped his hand under her shirt. "Please," her words pleaded, pulling at the buttons on his shirt until they were undone. "Please. Now." He complied by slipping his hand down her slacks, causing her to gasp sharply and arch her hips against his hand. _

_"How bad?" He asked hotly, teasing her with his now slick fingers. He took the chance to lift her shirt and bra up when she arched her back against his ministrations, bathing a nipple with his hot tongue. _

_She wanted him and wanted him badly. "Just do it, Jean." She cried out, grasping his blond strands of hair. _

Kym sat straight up as the train blew its whistle, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. The entire winter had gone by with more complicated situations than she could could. Four chimeras, Scar the Ishvalan murderer, a little girl from Xing, Dr. Marcoh, a disbanded soldier named Yoki, and the Elric boys had all come together to find a way to stop what was going to happen during an eclipse. What Kym didn't know was how large their allies expanded, but she had a basic idea of who was involved in the massive conspiracy that involved Central City and the entire Amestian country.

Shaking her head once more to shake the oddly wonderful dream from her head, Rooker stood and reached for her bags once the train slowed to a stop. On orders from Armstrong, she was prepared to do security work while Buccaneer, Henschel, Karley and other Briggs soldiers went in to Central to assist Mustang and his men as they went up against Central forces to stop what was known as The Promise Day. The entire country was doomed to become a Philosopher's stone which would result in every one living being being murdered.

The Promise Day was two weeks away, but thinking about it caused her heart to race. She didn't want to lose everyone she loved and cared about. She was trained to face death with a straight face, but she was also taught to protect others. _Can't do that when everyone else is dying, too. _Reading the address on a piece of paper in her pocket, Kym pushed her dark shades up her nose and headed down the dirt road of the small town. She didn't have a clue who she was suppose to protect during this mess, but the person did. All she knew was the person was involved with weapons and was working on smuggling weapons into Central City for Mustang's crew.

Turning to the right, she looked up at the building she was suppose to be at and froze. Havoc General Store.

"Holy shit, General." She muttered, figuring Olivier Armstrong was making a not-so-blunt point. "The world could be ending and you're pushing me toward him. How typical of you, boss."

Shifting the bag over her shoulder and pocketing the piece of paper in her civilian slacks, Rooker took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door knob, turning it. Looking around the small store, she heard the faint sound of someone moving around in the back room. "Hello?"

"Be right there!"

Grasping the bag strap, she heard the sounds of him wheeling out of the back room to the front. Their eyes locked for a moment and before Kym knew what to say, Jean wheeled himself over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you," he whispered, grasping the back of her shirt with his hands.

Nervously smiling, Kym gradually returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. "Good to see you, too." He pulled back and smiled, his lit cigarette bobbing up between his teeth. "You grew some facial hair, I see."

Jean touched his goatee and grinned. "You like it? I started to like it more it grew. Gave me something to focus on."

Kym rubbed the back of her neck and inhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, I do like it."

Havoc's face brightened and pointed to the back room. "Cmon. I have something to show you." He wheeled into the back room and closed the door once Kym entered. "First off, I really wasn't expecting Mustang to tell me it was going to be you. He has no idea I've planned this," he motioned to the papers and maps spread out over the table. "Take a look."

Kym placed her bag down and removed her dark shades, scanning over what he had been working on. Maps of unnamed roads and lists of Xingese weapons, Amestrian weapons and ammo was laid out before her. Some weapons had been crossed off for various weapons and markers pointed out which roads to take. "This is brilliant, Havoc." Kym couldn't stop smiling as she looked everything over. "This is genius."

"Thanks." He moved to face across from her, looking at it all upside down. "There's two people who will be delivering this to Mustang on the day so they'll be fully protected and armed."

She nodded her head firmly. "Good."

Jean looked her over carefully with his blue eyes and softly sighed. "You're scared, aren't you?" The Blizzard Alchemist raised her eyes. "I've noticed it during our phone conversations."

Groaning and slipping down into a chair, Kym rubbed her temples with her thumbs. "As much as I try to hide it, I am. Anything that involves the lives of this country makes me nervous."

"It'll be okay."

"How do you know?" She asked flatly. "My father said the same thing during the extermination, but it never was 'okay'. Then my boyfriend said it while he was dying when he knew it wasn't going to be."

Wheeling over to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder, Havoc's eyes locked with hers and he forced a smile. "I mean it. One way or another, it will be okay."

Kym's lips pulled back in a slight smile before looking back at the maps and lists, the smile falling. "Don't mean to rain on your parade, but they said the same thing, too."

"I don't mean to bring the extermination to light." He apologized softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'm used to it."

He decided to change the subject for her own good. "You think this plan will work? The weapons and ammo are due to be here in a few days with Rebecca and Maria."

"Good. That will give us enough time to check everything over before they head out to Central." She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Sorry. It's been a long few weeks with little to no sleep."

Jean pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "Why don't you get some rest? We knew you were coming, but we don't have an extra room, but my mother insisted setting up an extra bed in my room since General Armstrong demanded I have protection because of the weapons coming in."

"'Demanded'? That sounds like her." Rooker smiled and stood up slowly. "Resting sounds like an idea. Do your parents know about my 'unique' traits?"

He waved it off, tapping his cigarette on an ashtray. "They're completely fine with it. The military's full of people from different regions or ancestry."

"True. The Major I work with in Briggs is quarter Ishvalan, too."

"Really?"

She nodded, picking her bag up and hanging the strap over her shoulder. "You can tell, too. Red eyes and darker skin." Kym pocketed her dark shades. "He looks really serious all the time, but he has a great sense of humor and a good heart."

_I wonder if he's one of the people she's been with. _Jean couldn't stop his mind from wondering off again at the thought. "I'm glad you have someone of the same blood up there. Must make it more tolerable."

"It does."

"C'mon. You need rest before you collapse," he joked, wheeling over to the door and opening it. "My folks are out making deliveries, so you'll have some peace and quiet for the time being."

Kym looked about the home connected to the store, feeling the warmth of the place. "I can't thank you enough, Jean."

"I still haven't paid you back for the lighter you gave me." He happily reminded her. "By the way, that sucker's still going."

"I'm glad. Considering the cold, we've needed fuel that will burn and last longer. The lighter has that fuel in it, so it's going to last longer than a normal lighter." She pulled a lighter from her bag and flicked it on. "I've had this one for three years now. It will be running out sooner or later, but it's still going strong."

Cigarette bobbing up, the cigarette smoker smiled. "Well, here's were you'll be resting. Not much room with an extra bed, but it'll due for you." At the end of the hallway, he pushed the door open and turned on the light, showing two beds with one dresser, a lamp and floor rug. "It's not much either."

"It's homier than my quarters at Briggs." She commented, placing her bag down on floor and laying down on the freshly washed comforter. "Comfy."

Havoc laughed and leaned forward in his chair. "My mother does a damn fine job when it comes to laundry."

"Good job or not, this is comfortable."

Jean backed himself up and faced the hallway. "If you need anything, just holler. I'll be in the shop, but I'll hear you."

"Thank you, Jean." She sat up and smiled warmly at him. "I thank you a lot for everything you've done."

He took a hold of her hand first to see her reaction. When Kym didn't pull away, Jean cupped her cheek warmly. "You're very welcome," he whispered softly, his thumb rubbing her warm flesh gently. Havoc resisted the urge to lean in a kiss her, but he also knew it would be bad timing considering her state. "Just let me if you need anything."

_Can I ask you to stay while I rest? _"I will."

Closing the door once he leaved, Havoc removed his cigarette from his lips and heaved a sigh, rubbing his forehead. _Maybe it wasn't a smart idea having her bunk in there with me._

__**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. Adult SMUT LOVE for you crazy Jean Havoc people.**

In the dark of the night, the truck of weapons finally arrived with Maria Ross and Rebecca Catalina in tow. Jean hoisted himself into his chair when his mother knocked and informed him, throwing on whatever clothes he had closest. Kym was fast asleep in the opposite bed, her back turned to him. Havoc knew she wanted to be up to help and observe for suspicious behavior. He had no choice but to wheel over and wake her as kindly as possible - there was nothing worse than a rudely woken Alchemist.

Reaching a hand out, he nervously touched her shoulder. "Kym?"

"Hm." She pulled the comforter closer over herself and shuffled closer to the wall, pulling away from what had touched her.

Jean gave a small smile and hoisted himself from his chair to the bed, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Kym?" When she groaned in her sleep, he shifted closer and rested his chin on her shoulder, seeing she was indeed still out like a light. "Wake up, Kym."

Inhaling a deep breath, she rolled over slightly and opened her eyes slowly, seeing Jean's blue eyes and blond hair right before her. It took her a brief moment to realize how _fucking_ close he was - smiling at her - and she scurried back on the bed, back hitting the wall. A long froze spike formed in her hand within a blink of an eye. "The _shits_, man! Don't scare me like that."

"Didn't mean to scare you awake," he apologized quickly, holding his hands up.

Rooker looked him over and reached for his wrists, pulling him close carefully. She licked her lips nervously as he bit down on his bottom lip. "It's okay," she whispered. "You just startled me, that's all."

Reaching a hand up and touching the side of her face, Jean smiled softly. "I'll keep it in mind to wake you more _slowly_, if I have to." She nodded- transfixed by his closeness - and didn't get a chance to reply as Jean's lips against her's took every possible word from her throat. Havoc had never felt so nervous kissing a woman, but it was something about this woman that made him nervous. It was probably the fact she could kill him with her hands or could have been he felt she was far more important than other women he had been with.

Kym leaned closer and placed her hand on the back of his neck, never wanting it to end. His lips were soft for a smoker and he didn't taste like a heavy smoker. His beard scratched her chin and she giggled, feeling him smile against her mouth. Havoc broke the kiss gradually after a few long moments and tucked a light brown strand behind her ear. Rooker nervously licked her lips and placed a hand over his hand that rested on the comforter. "Although, I wouldn't mind waking up like this," she whispered after a long pause, grasping his hand firmly.

Jean cracked a wide grin and started laughing, causing Kym to return the smile and join in. They softly laughed together until tears started rolling down Jean's cheeks and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "What I had originally intended to wake you for is the shipment's here." He finally stated, slowly shifting himself until he had a good grasp of his wheelchair, lowering himself down.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes then." Rooker watched him leave with a nod and was left alone with a smile on her lips.

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

Jean pulled each weapon and firearm from their protective cases and looked them over, making sure everything was in order and nothing was damaged or missing. Maria Ross, a soldier who had been framed for murder earlier the year before, and Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina stood on the other side, counting over ammo and grenades. Kym found it hard to check over what they had when every slight sound caused her to pause and listen carefully. Havoc finally placed a hand on her shoulder and relieved her from her duties.

She stood by the window - hidden from the shade - and watched for the slightest thing. Listening for the slightest suspicious sound, she kept her ears focused on the outside world, ignoring the conversations from the rectangular table. "These weapons are in perfect condition. Nothing looks like Xingese." Rebecca noted, writing down a number of a firearm.

"We wanted to have weapons that were not too foreign for Mustang's use." Jean explained, a puff of smoke coming from the corner of his mouth.

Rebecca nodded her head and looked toward Kym. "What's her story? I've never seen her around before."

"She's a State Alchemist from Briggs. She's here for security reasons." He shrugged casually, taping a wooden crate shut. "She does mostly recon missions, assassinations, runs important errands for her commanding officer." He looked over his shoulder to where she stood, observing the seriousness she took her job. Her red irises were not covered by her dark shades and they stared off into the distance, moving every so often to follow someone walking by. "She takes her job seriously."

Catalina looked in Rooker's direction and mentally agreed she was an okay person. Maria Ross wiped down two large grenades and turned her head when Kym whispered, "Sun's coming up."

Jean taped up the last wooden crate. "We'll do more tonight. There's a local motel you two can stay at during the day." Maria and Rebecca agreed and locked up what they yet to sort while locking what was done inside the truck.

Kym sat down at the dining table and nursed a mug of coffee, her head resting against one arm. "I need a fucking shower," she muttered, her voice muffled by the sleeve of her civilian shirt.

"Go for it," Jean advised, rubbing the back of his neck firmly. "Let me know when you're done so I can shuffle in, too."

Rooker looked over her arm, seeing how uncomfortable he looked. "You go first. You were up first and did most of the work with the shipment."

"You stood by that window through the whole night without moving." He gave her a cocky smile, the cigarette bobbing up with his lips. "I've been sitting the whole time. Your feet must be killing you."

She sat up and leaned back against the chair, stretching her legs out. "I'm used to it. It's all I do in Briggs." She raised her arms over her head, stretching them out, deeply thinking. "How about we take it together?"

Havoc almost dropped his lit cigarette on his lap from his jaw going slack. He regained his composure quickly and wheeled closer to her. "Are you sure? I can't stand for a shower."

"Then we can take a bath." She insisted, feeling the pounding of her heart in her throat. "I mean, after we kissed..." Rooker paused and her shoulders went slack. "If you think that's too much, we can forget about it."

"No." Jean wheeled closer until his chair hit hers. "I like you, Kym. Shit, I _really_ like you." _I actually love you, _he thought, knowing telling her that would have been too much in one day.

Kym smiled softly, her red irises showing something Jean Havoc hadn't seen before in them - complete trust. "So you want to or not?"

"Sure," Jean accepted nervously, his face flushing at the idea of being very close to her, seeing her undressed, seeing her letting her guard down. "I can get some extra towels then while you get the tub ready."

Kym nodded her head and gradually got up and headed toward the bathroom. His hands started to sweat and his mouth started to go dry. Something told him she has done this before, but he could also tell she was just as nervous as he was.

Reaching the closet, Havoc wiped his sweaty hands on the blanket on his lap first before grabbing three towels. The closer he moved toward the bathroom, the more nervous he became. Kym was sitting on the edge of the tub, chewing on her bottom lip. "You look nervous," he observed softly.

"A little."

"You've done this before?"

She nodded her head, light brown hair being tucked behind an ear. "Yeah."

"Can I ask a quick - and probably personal - question?"

Kym turned her head, nodding her head. "Sure."

Jean deeply thought over what he wanted to ask, closing the bathroom door behind him as he wheeled closer. "Well, you had said it wasn't uncommon of Briggs soldiers to seek comfort among each other, right?"

"Right."

"Who have you been with?"

Rooker chuckled and reached over to turn the water off, testing the temperature with her fingers. "I had only been with three men in Briggs during the four years since I've been there." She tilted her head to one side with a thinking expression. "Scratch that. It's been now five years."

Nodding his head, Havoc stubbed out his cigarette in the sink, dousing it with water. "Can I ask with whom?"

"You can. If we're to get to know each other more, it wouldn't be right for me to keep this from you." The State Alchemist reached for something in her back pocket and pulled a photo from it. "I can show you them as well."

Jean took the photo from her hand and scanned it over. Kym was easy to spot with her feminine looks and darker skin and looked rather close with the men and women around her. "I recognize a few faces here." He pointed to Major General Armstrong. "I know her."

"Yep. Who else?"

"This guy," he leaned forward, pointing at Henschel. "He's the soldier who picked you up that one day and who I've seen you with a lot."

Rooker nodded with a smile. "He's one of them."

_I knew it, _he thought. "Is he nice?"

"Very. He doesn't normally show it on the surface, but he's extremely kind and gentle in private." Kym finally stood, gradually lifting her shirt up, her heart pounding hard and loud in her chest.

Jean licked his lips nervously and resisted the urge to reach out and touch her stomach. He took a moment to tear his eyes away from her well toned stomach to look into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

Kym smiled and took a hold of one of his hands, tracing the outline of his fingers with her fingertips. She could almost feel the shiver crawling through his spine. "Thanks." Rooker looked over his fingers and observed every callused spot on his fingers and admired how well toned his hands were. "We best get into the tub before it gets cold."

Pulling his hand away from her slowly, Jean started unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers were shaking so bad, Kym bent down and helped him. "I don't mean to shake so bad," he started explaining, swallowing heavily.

"No need to explain, Jean." She reached the last button and parted the shirt at the collar, running her hands slowly over his shoulders. "I know you're nervous."

Raising his arms to run his hands over her dark shoulders, Havoc took the chance to slip his fingers under the straps of her bra and sliding them down. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not feeling as nervous as I should be." She paused to allow him to reach behind her back and undo the back straps. Their eyes locked as he pulled it free from her shoulders and placed the clothing on the floor. "I guess I'm not as nervous because it's you."

Jean grinned a wide grin and pulled her down, kissing her hungrily. His tongue asked for entrance and Kym complied by stepping closer and parted her lips, inhaling air heavily through her nostrils as they fought for domination. Jean couldn't get over her intoxicating taste and wanted more, almost pulling onto his lap.

A traveling hand cupping a breast tenderly snapped Kym back to reality and she broke the kiss, pressing her face into his neck. "The water's going to get cold."

"Who's going to get in first?"

"You can and then I'll join you. I worry about you back though. I'll sit behind you." Kym straightened up and placed her hands on her hips, smiling. "I can rub your back, if you want."

He nodded and hoisted himself from the wheelchair to a sitting chair, easing his clothes off like he had grown accustomed to. Once he had removed his clothes, Havoc looked up in her direction, noticing her back was turned and facing the cupboard. Rather smoothly, he moved from the chair to the edge of the tub, slipping himself in with ease.

The pleasantly warm water felt great above the waist and he sighed contently. He knew it had to feel great for the lower half of himself. "All set."

Kym turned with a smile, a bottle of soap in her hands. "I think this will help, too. Lavender." She placed the bottle down with a washcloth and began to remove her remaining clothes, knowing fully well Jean was watching her with hunger and want in his eyes. "Okay, lean forward a bit," she instructed.

He leaned forward and felt her presence behind him, watching her legs sliding up next to his. His legs had lost a little bit of muscle mass, but he had been able to keep himself in decent shape for whatever reason he felt like. "Can I lean back?"

"Sure." Rooker wrapped her arms around his chest as he leaned back, welcoming him against her warm body. His head rested against her shoulder, his blond hair intertwining with hers. "If you have questions, you're more than welcome to ask me," she whispered, running the warm washcloth over one of his shoulders.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Figuring he was going to ask during her stay, the Ishvalan Alchemist smiled and nodded. "I had been once. His name was Mron and we grew up together in Ishval." She paused in gently scrubbing his shoulder and neck. "He died in my arms."

"I'm sorry." Jean turned his head to look at her. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay. You didn't know." She nuzzled against his neck and went back to scrubbing his neck and shoulder. "It wasn't during the extermination but a year later. While trying to help our people find shelter and safety, some alchemist exploded the area he was in and inhaled the fumes. He kept telling me he was okay and all he needed was fresh air, but the damage was already done and he died a year later."

Havoc sadly lowered his eyes and took a hold of her free hand, kissing her fingertips. "I'm very sorry. Did you ever figure out who the alchemist was?"

"I did and you know who he is, too."

Jean felt tightness in his chest and shook his head. "I don't want to know who it is."

"Fair enough. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

She lathered up the washcloth again and started rubbing the other side of his neck and other shoulder. "Have you been in love?"

"I've tried," He started, scratching his bearded chin lazily. "I don't have the greatest luck with women." He placed his hand over the puncture scars on his lower abdomen and sighed. "As you can tell."

Kym pressed her lips to the back of his neck, playfully nipping his blond hair line. "I've stuck around, right?"

"This is only your real full first day with me. Don't assume too early," he reminded her.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, Jean. I have't allowed a man to be close to me in a romantic way in a long time. I haven't been able to love anyone for a long time." Kym sadly sighed and stopped scrubbing his neck, instead wrapping her arms around his chest and holding him close.

Jean was taken aback by her actions and tilted his head back, trying to observe her behavior. Unable to see her well enough, he opted to reach his arms behind him and weave his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. "Hey, I don't mean to cause this flood of depression emotions. I'm just curious."

"It's all right," she whispered, her voice close to his ear. "Right now, I don't want to be out of your reach."

Havoc closed his eyes and sank into her hold, wishing she never had to let go.

~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~K~

Laying back against the headboard of his bed, Jean watched Kym close the bedroom door and lock it.

They had both managed to finish the day at the store with no problem. Jean answered phones for his folks while the blizzard alchemist watched every customer carefully from a distance in the backroom, observing every movement and word coming from their mouths.

Once the store doors had been locked, they both shared a look and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Now he was watching her every movement, knowing what was to come. "It's been while since I've done this, Kym."

"Are you telling me you've forgotten?" She smirked, sitting down by him.

He flashed a nervous smile, wishing he had a cigarette to suck on. "No, I haven't forgotten. It's just that," he looked down at his hands resting on his lap, digging his fingernails into his slacks. "I don't know how I can do this."

"You will. You may not be feeling any pleasure from your lower region, but you will be feeling everywhere else." She placed a hand on his stomach and he inhaled sharply. "You'll be able to feel it here, building up like electricity that will be ready to explode when you reach your peak."

He bit down on his bottom lip and softly groaned at her words, knowing she was right. "Keep talking like that and I'll explode," he muttered hotly, reaching for her. He crushed her lips under his and started loosening her clothes rather quickly.

Kym helped him remove his slacks, inhaling a sharp breath when he pulled her onto his lap to straddle him and kissed her chest. Rooker didn't object one bit. Instead, she leaned into his touch and buried her nose into his hair, inhaling deeply. "You're an amazing person, Jean."

"I try my best," he whispered, tilting his head back and capturing her lips softly, slipping his tongue into her inviting mouth. Neither of them could get enough of each other, as if they were each other's drug.

Jean had real idea how aroused he really was, but Kym could feel it against her thigh. The heat coming from it aroused her more and she placed her hands on his chest, flattening her palms against his nipples, rotating her wrists slowly. The moan from his throat made her smile against his lips. "You like that?" She asked softly, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"Extremely so." He let out a throaty groan as she did it again and tossed his head back. "Shit, Kym."

"Nice to see other parts of you are extremely sensitive." Rooker lowered her head and licked slowly down his throat, past his chest until she reached his stomach. Her eyes landed on his scars and wondered if he would let her touch them, unless it caused him emotional trauma. "Mind if I touch your scar?"

Havoc tilted his head down and licked his lips. "Sure. I'll let you know if you touch it too much. I haven't exactly been able to rid myself of those nightmares with whatever the fuck her name was."

"Don't go thinking about it now, okay?" She kissed his lips softly and turned her attention to the scarred flesh. It had fully healed during his time in the hospital, but it still looked rather distressing to see. Havoc's pale skin was either indented from the surgeries or raised from natural healing. Kym reached a hand out and tenderly touched the scarred tissue.

It felt odd to Jean as he could only feel half of the injury. He didn't stop her when she leaned down and tenderly kissed the scar, instead running his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Kym," he finally admitted.

Kym raised her head and gawked at him, her red irises filling with tears. "Really?"

"Really." He grasped her arms and pulled her up. "From the moment I met you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. All I wanted for the past year is to be around you, Kym."

Looking deeply into his blue eyes, Rooker searched for any sign of doubt or false hope. She found none and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "You damn fool," she whispered, tears rolling down her dark cheeks. "You damn adorable and handsome fool."

"What did I do?" He asked, concern etched in his voice.

She pulled away and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "You made my life fucking easier now." She kissed him deeply and positioned herself over his hardened self perfectly. "There are no words to express how much I love you, too."

Havoc looked down to see she had moved over him and closed his eyes to steady himself. "Oh, Kym."

"Shhh," she softly hushed him and pressed her lips to his as she lowered herself onto him, groaning deep in her throat. Her groan alone almost drove Jean over the edge and he broke the kiss to wrap his arms tightly around her. Rooker felt him shudder against her and proceeded to move slowly and listening carefully to the noises he made.

Feeling her moving against him, Jean slid his hands down her sides to her hips and slipped his mouth over a breast. Kym softly cried out when she felt his hot mouth envelope her breast and weaved her fingers through his hair, almost not wanting him to stop what he was doing. "Don't stop, Jean. Don't stop," she whispered close to his ear, her eyes slipping closed. Neither of them could believe this was happening to them both. The feel of his strong hands holding her hips as he helped her move drove her crave for him even more.

He could feel the overwhelming sensation spreading through his stomach, almost tightening as he neared his peak. Jean wanted to hear her climax against him, he wanted to be the one to drive her completely over the edge. Switching to her second breast, he gave it the same treatment he had given to the first one and she tightened her grasp in his hair.

Kym bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes tighter, unable to stop herself from reaching her own peak. She harshly whispered his name over and over again several times as she grounded herself firmly onto him, his fingers digging into her hips. Jean released her breast and tilted his head up, kissing her forcefully and nibbling her bottom lip, unable to fully realize he was nearing his climax as well.

Pulling away, the cigarette smoker gazed deeply into her half-lidded eyes and watched her eyes widen as he reached his peak, feeling the tightness in his belly. At first, he feared she was going to get pissed or agitated he had climaxed without letting her know he was nearing it, until she warmly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not pissed at me?"

"For what?" She pulled away, concern etched on her face.

He blinked a few times, trying to sort out his thoughts. "Well, last time I climaxed with a woman, she smacked me for not letting her know I was going to."

"Oh, please. Like you would have been able to let me know if you were or were not in the first place." She waved her hand, keeping her other arm around his neck. "Besides, the doctor in Briggs has these wonderful pills she gives to all female personal just in case."

He blinked a few more times. "Really?"

"You need to get out more, Jean." She advised with a smile. "You would be surprised what the military medical people have in their cupboards." She slowly got off of him and moved to the floor slowly, her legs slightly shaking from their excursion. "Here," she pointed out, opening her bag and pulling out a small glass bottle of white pills, removing one from the bottle for herself.

Jean shifted himself until he was laying down and took the glass bottle, looking it over. "I'll be damned." He placed it gently on his nightstand and held his arms out to her. "C''mere."

Kym smiled and crawled into his arms until she was laying next to him. "I love you, you damn fool," she reminded him with a grin.

"I love you back," the blond replied back, weaving his fingers through her light brown hair and kissing her gently. He stroked her dark cheek gently and watched her slipping off into a deep slumber, a thought crossing his mind. "Listen, if we survive whatever the hell's going on, can we still be together?"

"Of course," she muttered, draping an arm over his chest. "This isn't an 'end of the world' relationship, Havoc. I wouldn't do that to you. Not after the hell you've been through."

Rolling himself over and facing her, Jean searched her face for any false hope. "What about the three guys at Briggs?"

"They'll be fine. Hell, they will be proud I have someone like you." She traced her fingers along his collar bone and down his arms, admiring how well toned he was and proud he had found a way to keep up with Mustang and the others. Scooting closer to him, she pressed her lips to his shoulder softly and inhaled his addicting scent. His arms wrapped firmly around her, feeling his face pressed against her neck. "For one who states he's not the brightest, you've done a great job supplying weapons for the allies."

"I just wish I could be there for them."

"You will be, once they know who sent the backup."

Havoc placed a hand on the back of her head and held her close, resting his chin on her head. "I just hope I can see them all in person again."_  
_

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own creation. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. And some random smut I just tossed in here. Wasn't going to, but I did. HA!**

_She walked up the man standing near the unnamed graves outside of the slum village after hearing he was hanging around after she had cursed him out. It had taken several days until Kym was convinced to see the flame alchemist and she was now wishing she had told them all to burn in hell. She paused in her walking, glaring at his back. "What the fuck do you want?"_

_"Steady now," Roy said calmly, turning to see her. "Just here to see those who are no longer with us."_

_"Yeah sure." She crossed her arms and walked closer, seeing he was standing before a freshly placed deceased. Rooker's eyes narrowed. "You're purposely standing there. Why?"_

_Roy turned his head to look at the grave, raising his brows once he looked back at her. "This the person you were tending to?"_

_She ground her teeth dangerously. "Since you're the one who caused his death, taking some time to add a notch to your mental count?"_

_"It wasn't my intention to kill your people." He started, stepping aside while she knelt down by the grave, fixing the desert flowers on top. "I started learning alchemy to help others - not kill." He watched her work what she knew of her alchemy, almost like a clumsy toddler learning to walk. "I can teach you to gain more control of your alchemy, too."_

_Her expression was blank as she slowly melted what she had formed, water the yellowish orange petals. Roy gradually leaned down and noticed a dead look in her eyes that had once been full of life. "Beauregard wants me to take you up on your offer."_

_"And?"_

_"You are dead serious with your offer? You're just not fucking around with my mind? Planning to earn my trust so you and your buddies can jump me, rape me like you guys had done to other women during the extermination before murdering them?" _

_Mustang sadly shook his head, knowing what she was talking about and knowing she had to have heard their screams before they were brutally silenced. "I hold onto my promises." He noticed she was still struggling to water the plants and picked up a twig, using it to make a transmutation circle, removed his gloves and formed a small cup out of the sand and filled it was water from the moisture in the air. "Here."_

_Amy watched him carefully and took the sandy cup, pouring the water along the brownish green greenery. "Fine. But I'm not going to do this and then be yanked into killing more of my people."_

_"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."_

Kym stood still by the window as Jean Havoc, Maria Ross and Rebecca Catalina sorted out the various firearms and weapons. Her feet were sore and her legs were hurting, but she stood strong for her duties for protection. It was several days later since they started sorting through everything and were due to leave the next evening to help Roy Mustang and the others involved.

"Sun's coming up." She turned her head, noticing they were looking beyond exhausted. Jean was working on very little sleep and the girls were yawning continuously.

"I'm going to crash a few hours," Havoc muttered as the girls left for the day and locked the door to where the weapons were located. He wheeled through the open door to his home and stretched his arms over his head. "Wake me in a few hours?"

Kym filled a mug with coffee and watched him carefully. "Why don't you take the day off?" He slowed and looked over his shoulder. "You need it."

Jean shook his head and took one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray. "I can't slow down, Kym. I've gotta keep working to keep up with Mustang and the others."

"And you've done just that," she explained, stepping in front of him and crouching down to his level. "You need to get some rest. No reason to wear yourself down. All of the weapons and firearms are sorted, Maria and Rebecca can leave in the middle of the night to get to Central City and now you need to take care of yourself."

He exhaled a slow breath and leaned back. "I should tell my parents then."

"I'll tell them. You get to bed." She gave him a quick kiss and stood back up.

As she walked around him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down slowly. "Going to join me at some point?" He asked with a cocky smile and she laughed. "Please?"

"Sure."

He released her hand and wheeled toward the bedroom, a smile playing on his lips. Hoisting himself into his bed and straightening himself out, he played out their lovemaking from a few days ago. She was certainly different than from all of the other women he had been with. Kym had kept her either her arms around him or her hands running over him, like she couldn't stop touching him. He closed his eyes as it played through his head and felt pleasure roll through his stomach.

The more it played through him mind, it almost felt like she was really was touching him - until he felt her lips against his. Jean opened his eyes and grinned. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hey," Kym returned with a smile. "I come in here after getting the a-okay from your parents and see you with a goofy smile on your face." Rooker closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, feeling his fingers massage the back of her neck. "Thinking of something good?"

"Just what we did a few nights ago." He lifted his head and kissed her neck gently, feeling her pulse pounding under his lips. "We should do it again sometime."

"'Sometime'? We can do it again anytime." She corrected with a wink. "And if you want anything specific, I can do that, too."

"Really?" Havoc sat up and leaned against the headboard. "You're not shy about this stuff, aren't you?"

Kym gave a small smile and stood up to close the bedroom door. "You can say that." She raised her shirt over her head and off, giving him a wonderful view of her well toned stomach and supple breasts held in her light colored bra. "You can thank my curiosity about sex to what I am today."

"You're kinky," he giggled with a use grin, reaching a hand out to touch her belly with his fingertips. "You're open about a lot of things?" She nodded her head and stepped closer, feeling his fingers slip under her belt and pull her closer. "You've gone down on a guy?"

Kym licked her lips and nodded. "While in the shower, too."

"Has a guy done you?"

"Uh-huh."

"How about when you're both still wearing clothes?"

"Sure have."

Jean gave a cocky smile and wiggled is blond brows. "Had sex against the wall?"

"Against the wall, on the floor, on my hands and knees. You ask, I've done it." She moved over him and straddled his lap, her arms lazily laying over his shoulders. "You are awfully interested in my sex life, Jean."

He tilted his head with a shrug, noticing he was being extremely obvious. "I like asking questions."

"You sure do. I should ask you about your sexual adventures."

Havoc's smile faltered slightly. "I haven't had any adventures for a while. Hard to let you know about my latest ones."

"Well, how about your first time?"

He kissed her gently and slowly undid her belt with his fingers. "It was at the Academy. She was such a fox and I was completely awkward." Havoc's lips lightly skimmed her neck as his fingers slowly traced up her back. "All she saw was a socially awkward blond smoker who struggled through classes, but was a beast on the firing range."

"Did she ever discover the beast you can be in bed?" Kym asked slyly, combing her fingers through his hair.

Jean chuckled in his throat. "I was hardly a beast the other night."

"You were to me." She gave him a lengthy kiss. "Continue."

"She loved how I fired my rifle and we went out for a few drinks." His blue eyes shifted to one side as he remembered back to his first time with this woman and he smiled to himself. "It was completely awkward my first time. She had apparently had sex before which helped me greatly." He searched Kym's face for any sign of anything, in case he was boring her. "Felt like it was something else for me to become addicted to, like smoking."

Rooker shook her head slightly with a small grin. "There's nothing wrong being addicted to sex. You can be addicted to it and be responsible at the same time."

"Glad to hear that coming from you," he sighed with relief. "I mean, I know you've had sex partners, but you've kept it responsible."

"I sure have." She gladly agreed, tilted her head to kiss him once more, feeling his fingers working over the latches to her bra and unlatching them. "Someday I'll tell you about them."

Jean's eyes observed the glorious view before him and sighed happily, tossing the bra to the floor to retrieve later. "Someday you shall." He slipped his fingers under the hem of her slacks and leaned forward, pressing his soft lips to the side of one breast. He gently bit the soft skin when her fingers weaved through his hair and held him closer.

Kym felt the cool air hit her warm skin on his hips when he slide the slacks and panties down, shivering when he slipped a hand between her dark thighs. "Jean," she gasped softly, pressing her nose to his temple and sighing passionately.

Grinning to himself, Havoc rewarded her by slipping his mouth over her nipple and suckling gently at first, grazing his tongue teasingly over the hardening tip. When she arched her back and pressed her body closer to his, Jean began to tease her lower with his fingers and longed to feel her climax by his hands. He raised his free hand to play with her second breast and heard her struggling to not cry out.

Rooker clasped her eyes shut and groaned near his ear, struggling hard to hold in her cries. "Jean," she gasped harshly, grasping his hair in her fingers. "Please, don't stop."

Jean's eyes widened at her plead and released her breast from his mouth, a sliver of saliva trailed from his mouth to her flesh. It broke when he raised his head. "You like this?" He asked hotly, his whispered grazing against her cheek.

"Yes." The sudden coolness to her moist breast drove her even more to the edge. She could only whimper when she felt Jean slip two fingers into her and grounded herself against his hand. "Yes, I do."

"You want more?"

She could only nod her head and reached a hand between them, feeling to see if Jean was aroused. When she felt the pulsing heat under her hand, she wrestled it free and kissed Jean deeply as she settled herself onto him. All Jean could feel was the mental pleasure of watching Kym rise and fall against him and the physical pleasure when she touched his heated flesh. When he started to remove his hand from between her thighs, Rooker stopped him and shook her head. "Don't stop doing that."

Havoc couldn't have loved her more than he already did. He kissed her passionately as he continued to caress and tease her, listening and loving the sounds she made, trying to keep as quiet as she could. It was only a matter of time before she climaxed by his hand and he wanted to take it all in. His tongue battled with hers for domination, finally taking over when he reached his free hand up and pinched at hardened nipple.

Gasping sharply in her throat and faltering in her movements, Kym reached her peak without being aware and grasped his shoulders firmly. Her body shuddered against Jean's and her legs began to tremble as he continued to tickle her sensitive nub between her thighs. "Gods, Jean."

Kissing her gently as she calmed from her high, Jean wrapped his arms firmly around her dark body and felt her heart pounding hard against his chest. "I wish I had met you sooner," he admitted softly, inhaling in her post-sex scent and sighing happily to himself.

"We did meet sooner - a year ago." The Blizzard Alchemist reminded him with a small smirk, laying against him peacefully with her chin resting contently on his shoulder. "You had a flip out when you learned about my heritage."

Havoc looked rather surprised after a moment. "Oh, yeah." He heard her laugh softly next to his ear and rolled his body over until they were laying down together. "I guess I forgot about that."

"Don't worry about it." Kym caressed his face gently with the tips of her fingers, contently closing her eyes when he began to return the gentle touches. "I love you, Jean."

Smiling warmly, Jean returned her love with, "Love you, too." He combed back her light brown hair and watched as she started to drift off. "I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

"Just so long as you get rest as well," she muttered, her voice being barely audible to his ears, but he agreed either way.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*

Kym stirred in the bed and realized a heavy arm was draped over her shoulders. Cracking her eyes open, she was greeted to a snoozing handsome and blond man in front of him. Jean was softly snoring against her, a small smile on his lips. At some point, he had covered her with a blanket to keep her warm and also as a cover-up. Kym raised her head to see Jean's mother standing at the door with a smile and gave Kym a small wave.

Rooker returned the wave and watched the older woman shut the door quietly. Continuing to watch the door, Kym shifted the blanket more and covered Jean to keep him warmer. Havoc shifted at the sensation of her tucking the blanket over him and reached an arm out to pull her to him. "Not leaving, are you?"

"Not at all," Kym reassured, pressing her lips to his temple gently. As he drifted off, she stared off out the window as her mind began to wonder. She didn't know what was going to happen come The Promise day and she feared what was going to happen. Olivier Armstrong had drilled it into her head to not fear when faced with danger, but this was danger she couldn't see.

That's what scared her the most.

**To be continued... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm totally neglecting another fic right now, but this one is just...words can't describe.  
A/N: Sorry this took me so damn long. Work was wicked loooong this week since I was working overtime while boss was out with a massive bladder infection. I have hit a complete burn out. **

It was the day before The Promise Day. Jean was busily working by the phone and jotting down various orders and requests for frequent customers, allowing his regular duties to distract his mind. Kym was sitting in the corner closest to the door and skimming through the morning newspaper for any odd signs that pointed to the chaos to come. All she did notice was the report on the joint training sessions going on in the East division.

She closed the paper roughly and sighed almost too loudly, as Havoc was still on the phone. "Damn." Since being transferred to Briggs, she had been part of the joint training sessions, glad to show off her firing skills and her keen eye for hitting the target just right. It was also the only time she kept her Alchemy quiet around soldiers she didn't know.

Havoc finished his call and glanced over in her direction, setting his pencil down. "What's the matter?"

"Was hoping to see any suspicious reports about what's going to happen tomorrow, but all I noticed is the joint training sessions on this side of the country." Standing and walking over, she handed him the paper and pointed it out as he opened it. "See?"

He skimmed the article, lit cigarette bobbing up and down between his teeth. "I miss doing those. You suspect the training sessions are part of it?"

"Maybe as the cover-up for who's involved with what's going to happen. Maybe?"

Jean hummed and flipped the page, eyeing the report of the eclipse to come. "And I'm betting the eclipse has something to do with it, too." He felt her patting him on the head and he glared up, chewing on the end of his cigarette more furiously. "What?"

"You're using your brain. I'm proud for you." She moved away quickly as he reached for her, barely missing his outreaching fingers, a grin still on her face. "What? I'm proud of you, hun."

Furrowing his blond brows and pressing his lips tightly together, Jean placed his arm on the wheelchair armrest and rested his cheek on his fist. "Quit toying with me, woman."

"Oh, I'm not toying with you." Kym came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Quit your sulking, too."

"I'm not sulking."

Rooker rolled her red eyes and gave him a tender kiss to the neck. "Sure you are. Think of it this way, you noticed it because I didn't notice it."

He shifted his blue eyes and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Really?"

"Yes."

His frown soon morphed into a grin and he reached an arm up to give her an awkward hug. "Hey, did you ever figure out why the Scarred Ishvalan man looked familiar?"

Kym straightening up and her face fell, hands resting on his shoulders. "Yeah, you can say I did."

Sensing a different tone in her voice, Jean looked up at her and watched as she headed over to the window, looking toward the direction of Central City. "Was do you mean? Was he a friend?"

"To a sense," She started explaining, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. "I knew his brother. His brother taught me alchemy, even though he was more interested in Alchehistry."

Having no clue was Alchehistry was, Havoc figured it was a different type of alchemy and wheeled himself over slowly. He couldn't risk startling her. "Does he know who you are?"

"Now he does. Met near Briggs, in an abandoned mining town. He's promised to help since what's going to happen is going to involve every living person in this country." She turned and he caught the glimmer of the sun in her red irises. "Including our own people. The same people that survived the extermination and are trying to have control of their own lives once again."

Jean quickly noticed the glimmer he saw was tears and his heart began to ache. When he attempted to touch her, Kym pulled away. "I'm so sorry, Kym."

"It's a huge transmutation circle, Jean. One that is going to turn us all into Philosopher stones and there's no way of fighting it." She finally admitted, her worst fear coming to light. "We're all going to die and there's nothing we can do to stop it. Every war this country has had is to soak the ground with blood so it can be possible."

"Kym." He attempted to come to terms with what he heard. "Are you sure-"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be telling you this," she blurted out harshly, turning to face him. Rooker stared him down with a glare and Havoc looked away with a frown. "I wouldn't lie to you about this."

Jean shifted his eyes to look into her eyes, his frown not causing her to back down. "If you were fucking lying, I would have figured it out. No need to snap at me."

"Fuck you too, Jean." Kym stepped around him and walked off, slamming the back door as she went.

Havoc pulled his cigarette from his mouth and tossed it to the floor, rolling over it a few times with a wheel. "Fucking bitch," he muttered in disgust.

"Jean!" his mother appeared from the back room, having seen Kym storm off into their home. "What's going on?"

He rubbed his temple for a moment before turning toward the phone, where he was suppose to be sitting. "Nothing, mother. Just a small spat."

"That's no 'small spat' when it involves the 'f-bomb', dear." The elderly woman walked behind the counter and leaned across the counter to get her only son to look at her. "She revealed something to you, didn't she?"

Her voice rang through his head as he continued to think it over. _We're all going to die. _The blond's shoulders went slack and he knew where he went wrong. "She's scared, mom. She's trained to not show her fear in the face of danger. She's showing fear and doesn't know how to really control it."

"Well, I suggest you calm yourself, go get some fresh air and then talk to her. I know you can't tell me what's going on since she just revealed classified information to you, but you two need to work this over." She suggested, like any good mother would have done.

Jean didn't feel like being lectured - even a small lecture - about how he and Kym took their casual conversation to a vocal fight, but he knew his mother was right. He wheeled over to the store door, opened it and rolled out into the fresh air. He admitted the fresh air felt wonderful in his lungs, but he needed a smoke to cool his nerves. He had started smoking when he was barely out of school as a teen to deal with his anxiety and he continued to turn to his addiction throughout his life, ignoring the sighs from his parents and the countless 'you're killing yourself' chats from friends. It was his life and his addiction. Havoc didn't let anyone talk him down from his smokes.

Reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out his box, he popped one out and slipped it between his lips. Once he reached for the lighter, he paused. It was the same lighter Kym had given him when he was still in the hospital and needed a new one. Thanks to the wonderful oil they used in the north, it lasted longer. Even if it was empty, he still would keep it.

"Dammit." He took the cigarette from his mouth and placed it back into its box. He turned and headed back in, knowing he had to make things right with Rooker.

K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

Kym Rooker stood in front of the bedroom that faced Central City and rolling three snow solid orbs in her hand, her eyes staring off into the distance. Her jaw was moving slightly as she ground her teeth in aggravation, wishing she knew what to do while her comrades fought for survival. When one solid white ball fell from her hand, Kym leaned down to catch it but a hand grabbing it first caught her attention. "Thought you would have been double checking what I had tried to tell you."

Havoc rolled the frozen white orb in his hand, ignoring the freezing sensation expanding through his hand. "No, I wouldn't do that to you." He handed it back when she held out a free hand, but pulled his hand back with a smirk. "How about a kiss and then I'll give it back?"

Smirking back at him, Kym waved her hand and the orb evaporated from his own pale hand. "Hey!" He pouted and fell back in his chair. "Now that wasn't f-"

Kym cut him off with a kiss, shutting him up rather swiftly. She braced her hands on the armrests of his chair, trapping the disabled man. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a bitch."

"Forget about it." Havoc reached a hand up, toying with a strand of light brown hair hanging freely in front of her face. "Are we okay?"

Rooker forced a small smile and straightened up, sliding her hands into her pockets. "I'm just nervous. I know Mustang and the others will do everything possible to stop whatever the hell it is, but I don't know."

Jean wheeled himself next to her and slipped his hand into hers, linking his pale fingers with her darker ones. "I know you've had bad experience with the words 'everything will be okay', but I mean it. No matter what happens, everything will be okay." He turned his head when he heard his father call him from the shop. "Pop needs me."

"Go ahead." She gave his fingers a squeeze before he wheeled off. "Gotta love that damn fool," she muttered softly, looking out the window once more where Central City was.

* * *

Later that night...

The delicious smell of dinner was still lingering in the air as Rooker helped with washing the dishes as Jean bundled up leftovers for later. Closing the refrigerator and turning his head to see her finishing the plates, Havoc sighed and looked outside. It was a very clear night and the moon was extremely bright that night. An idea popped into his head and he wheeled over to Kym, taking her hand.

Rooker glanced down and couldn't read his expression clearly. "What's the matter?"

"Follow me," was all he said before heading toward the back door. He could hear her following behind as he lead them to the backyard and behind secluded bushes and a privacy fence. Near the bushes sat a bench. "My parents placed this here when they wanted privacy from prying eyes," he started, hoisting himself from his wheelchair to the bench, straightening himself out without a second thought. "I never considered coming here for peace and quiet until after becoming paralyzed."

Kym looked around and couldn't imagine if it could have become more secluded. There were no lights from other houses, no noise, no nothing. She showed a genuine smile and sighed contently as she slide back on the wooden bench. "I didn't expect to see this here."

"When you're the son of shop owners, privacy is needed." He sat back and looked up toward the sky. "I figured you needed to get away from everything and back to what you know."

"Meaning?" She looked over at Jean, not fully getting what he was saying.

Havoc chuckled and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer. "You live in silence and you see these skies every single night."

Blushing slightly, Kym looked up and awed at the glow of the moon above them. "Briggs isn't really this silent, but we sure do have these skies." Rooker started reaching to grasp his leg, but paused when she remembered he wouldn't be able to feel it. Instead, she reached a hand up and grasped a fistful of his shirt. She was genuinely touched by what he was trying to explain. "You're amazing, Jean."

Glancing down for a moment, Jean realized what she was trying to do and he smiled warmly. "You're not used to being in a relationship with a crippled person, huh?"

"I wouldn't say 'crippled'," she scolded softly, nestling her head on his shoulder. "This is new to me, that's all."

Giving into the nagging feel in his mind, Jean broke down and finally had to ask, "Mind if I ask about the guys in Briggs?"

Kym's relaxed face broke into a laugh, tears rolling down her dark cheeks. "We may die tomorrow and you're wondering about my sex partners?"

Jean shrugged and stuck an unlit cigarette in his mouth. It gave him something to chew on out of habit. "Sure!"

Rooker shook her head and wondered how his mind managed to work like that, but knew it only made him more special. "Okay, well. Since you asked, what do you want to know?"

"That blond and broad shouldered guy who I've seen you with? He seems like one."

"Henschel?" Kym laughed loudly and hugged her stomach as she leaned over. "Oh, boy. I knew you were going to ask about him. Yes, I've been with him, but it was never romantic. It was more like 'friends with benefits'. If either of us needed a release, we would seek out each other. Out of the three men I was with in Briggs, he was the roughest, but he was kind."

Jean raised a brow. "'He was the roughest, but he was kind'? How does that work?"

She could feel her face flushing as she thought back and squirmed slightly in her seat. "He would ask me first if it was all right and I would either say 'yes' or 'no'. If I didn't want rough sex, he wouldn't be rough. That's all."

Cigarette bobbing up and down in his lips, Jean nodded his head. "Who was the first one were with?"

"That was Major Miles, the quarter Ishvalan soldier." She looked back up at the stars, her red irises reflecting the bright dots. "I was having a rough time adjusting to everything - the cold, the environment, the people." A sigh slipped past her lips and huddled closer to Jean. "Miles would stop by to check on me during his free time to make sure I was adjusting well and went with me on my errands for Armstrong until I said I was comfortable enough to be by myself."

A firefly lazily flew by, its green light reflecting off the leaves from the bushes and the grass. "A few soldiers were teasing me one evening at dinner and I got pissed, injuring one by accident. Armstrong was beyond pissed at me and the soldiers and forced me to take week off to get myself under control. Miles came to my quarters to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid and I swung my fist at him, almost clobbering him. He caught my fist and pushed me against the wall and told me to calm down. That's when things went south."

"He kissed you first?"

The part Ishvalan Alchemist shook her head with a small smile. "No, I did. It was more frantic and urgent that it really was suppose to be, but Miles went with it and let me lead the way."

"And the third guy you were with?"

"The Primary Communications operator, Karley." A smug smile played across her lips. "He's more of the gentle kind with a sharp tongue."

Jean nodded his head once more, the end of his cigarette was finally lit. "They were all good to you?"

"Of course." Kym eyes lowered to her hands as she played with her alchemy, snowflakes forming in her hand. "Karley formed a hard crush on me during the middle of our casual sex meetings, but I wasn't into looking for love. I didn't want to fall in love again."

Havoc turned his head and raised his brow again lazily, his hand toying with her hair as it laid across her shoulder. "But you fell in love with me?"

"I guess it's because I felt I was ready to again. After losing Mron I didn't want anything to do with a man or love." Kym shrugged, going still when she felt him tighten his hold on her. "Mron told me everything was going to be okay before the extermination started and it wasn't okay. It was never okay. I was left alone with other damaged people who were also told everything was going to be okay."

"Hey," Jean gave her shoulder a tighter squeeze and smiled softly at her. "Like I've said, Kym. Everything _will_ be okay because I'm here. I won't leave you and I will protect you as long as we're together. If we die tomorrow, we'll go together."

Kym shook her head firmly, wiping away tears with the back of her hand before they fell. "No, let's not think that."

"Okay. I won't mention it again," he calmly said, shushing Rooker as she wiped away more tears sitting in her eyes. For the two weeks they had been together, Jean Havoc never saw her cry. He had seen her show other emotions, but crying was something she didn't do. Her already dark cheeks were flushed from silently crying and her right hand was slick from wiping away tears before they had a chance to fall. "You can openly cry if you want to."

The Alchemist chuckled as she dried her hand, sniffling. "When you get it drilled into your head to not openly show crying or fear by Olivier Armstrong, it sticks with you."

"Just remember you can cry with me." He friendly reminded her, the cigarette bobbing up as he smiled. Keeping his arm securely around Kym as she calmed down and went back to admiring the clear midnight sky, Jean blew out a puff of smoke and tilted his head back as well. The peaceful silence around them was calming enough to distract them from what was to come.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own creation. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_Sprinting through the rumble and smoke, Kym looked around frantically for a familiar face Blood trickled down her forehead and limping from a fractured ankle, she couldn't stop until she found him. "Mron!" She cupped her hands by her mouth and called his name once more, letting out a small cry as a still standing wall to a home crumbled. "Mron!" _

_A voice calling her caught her attention near a still smoking desert home, the roof caving in and windows blown out. A dark skinned and silver haired man collapsed through what had been the front door and harshly coughed. "I'm here," he hoarsely muttered, waving a burned and grimy hand in her direction. Kym ran over and fell to her knees as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Easy, babe." _

_"I'm sorry," she apologized frantically, releasing her hold from around his shoulders. He smelled of burning flesh and she knew he had been hit by one of the Alchemists the military had sent to kill them all off. "Where's everyone else?"_

_Mron shook his head and motioned to various burning rumble around them. "You're looking at them." He watched Kym stand up and walk slowly toward a still burning pile of flesh. "Just be careful."_

_Rooker swallowed heavily as she neared the blacked and burning flesh. She quickly noticed it was had been an elderly Ishvalan woman. In her dismembered arms was the remains of a small toddler, its glassy eyes staring up at her horrified face. Part of the face had been badly burned and the flesh hung off what remained of the jaw. The young woman placed her hand over her mouth and turned away from the bodies, bringing up the small contents from her stomach._

_Mron's red irises lowered as he listened to the woman he love cry and vomit at the same time. He wanted to help her, but he battered and bruised to the point he couldn't move properly. He had promised her everything was going to be okay and here they were; burned, broken, and surrounded by death. None of that was okay. A figure coming toward them caught his attention and he felt chills going down his spine. "Kym! Get over here now!"_

_Turning her head, Ky noticed a man coming toward them wearing a white robe over his blue military uniform. She sprinted and stumbled toward Mron and was forced to hide behind him, watching the injured man stumble to his feet. "Mron, don't."_

_"Just stay down," he whispered, his legs trembling. _

_The military man stopped seven feet from them and Kym caught the dead look in the man's eyes. His raven hair was slick from sweat and his once pure white robe was stained with dirt and burn scorches. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it as his mouth shut. Instead, he raised his right hand and readied his fingers to snap. _

_"Please, don't do this." The Ishvalan man pleaded gently, continuing to struggle to stay on his two feet. "If you need to kill someone, kill me. Let her go." Mron rested a hand on Kym's head, the military man's eyes shifting to look at the woman hiding._

_"No," Kym muttered, fear traveling through every core of her body and she grasped his pant leg. His bloodied fingers wove through her light brown hair in reassurance._

_Mron forced a smile and closed his eyes. "Everything will be okay, Kym. I promise." His hand flew up to his mouth and he began to cough hoarsely, falling to his knees once more. His lungs had been damaged when the Alchemist had attacked hours before, inhaling smoke fumes and ash as he sought out cover. _

_The State Alchemist frowned and turned to walk away from them, not bothering to waste what energy he had left on a dying man and a wounded woman. _

Watching the sun rise over the mountain range, Kym kept a firm hold around Jean Havoc's shoulders as he slept against her. Both had slept on and off all night long, their anxiety keeping them away from a restful night sleep. Once they had finally given into their exhaustion and the evening chill while being outside on the bench, Kym wheeled Jean into the house as he was too tired to wheel in himself.

The first bed in the bedroom is where they crashed - which was Kym's bed. Jean crawled himself from his wheelchair to the pillow, wrapping his arms around it. Kym removed his shoes, socks, and trousers without disturbing him before removing what she needed removed.

Once she had laid down, Havoc wrapped his arms around her and snuggled close. That's how Kym had spent her night while drifting in and out. Once the sun rose over the hills, it was time to get up.

Rooker placed a hand on Jean's shoulder and gently attempted to wake him, knowing he needed to get moving before the rest of the world awoke. "Jean? Gotta get up, bud."

Sighing in his sleep and tightening his hold around her, Havoc cracked an eye open and closed it due to the brightness of the sun. He pressed his face into her chest and groaned. "Sun's too damn bright."

Chuckling to herself, Kym raised the blankets over their heads and felt him turning his head back around. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." He reached a hand up to touch her cheek and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, slowly inching closer to her lips. He grasp a fistful of her nightshirt and slipped his warm tongue into her waiting mouth, kissing her harder when she moaned.

Havoc felt her fingers wove through his blond hair and sigh. A dog barking as it ran by the house pulled them back to reality and Jean ended the kiss gradually, licking his lips lightly. He couldn't get over her taste. "Guess I need to get up then."

"Yeah, we do." Rooker shifted under him until she was able to crawl over him to grab some clothes. "I can get coffee going while you get yourself organized, if you want."

Jean hoisted himself up to a sitting position and ran his fingers through his disheveled blond hair. "Yeah, that'll work. I'll get myself ready and get the shop opened. You can get cleaned up once I'm all set, too."

Nodding her head in agreement, Kym pulled a shirt over her head and headed to the kitchen to prepare coffee. It didn't take long for the coffee to be ready and she poured two mugs and added sugar and milk to her own mug. Having a high heat tolerance from living in the desert majority of her life, she was done with the steaming hot coffee within two large sips and refilled for a second fill. What she didn't know was Jean was behind her and gawking at her until she turned. "Yes?"

"Do you breathe when inhaling coffee?" He giggled, his damp hair reflecting the sunshine coming through the kitchen window.

Swallowing her large sip, Kym's cheeks went red for a moment and she gave a nervous smile. "Guess you haven't noticed this since I've been here, huh?" The blond shook his head as he took a small sip from his coffee, popping a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. "It's all about my high heat tolerance."

"Living in the desert does that?"

She shrugged. "To a certain point. I can take hot temperature, hot food, but not hot water when it comes to showers." Kym finished off her second mug and placed the dish into the sink to wash.

"Kym, you have a phone call!" Mrs. Havoc called from the store.

The two looked at each other for a moment before heading toward the store to take the call. "Rooker speaking."

_"It's me. We're ready." _

Kym smiled to herself. She knew Henschel's voice anywhere. "Good. Everything is set here and the shipment was sent."

_"Good. We'll see you when this is finished."_

She hung the phone up once he hung up and sighed. "I hope so," she muttered sadly. Jean slipped his hand into hers and grasped it firmly, knowing what he was asking. "I'm all right. It's already begun in Central."

"Okay. I'll turn on the radio to the Central station and we'll listen in what they're reporting." Jean wheeled out to the front of the store in time to see his parents heading out the front door. "Mom, where are you doing?"

The elderly woman turned and cupped her son's chin in her hand. "We need to head to East City to make deliveries. Keep the lights on for us when we return this evening." She kissed the cigarette smoker's temple and gave him a small smile. "Love you and quit smoking all the time. It's not good for you."

"I know, mom." He sadly smiled, wanting them to not leave. "Just be safe, okay?"

"We always are, son." She gave him a wave and closed the door behind her, completely oblivious to what her fate could be.

*K*K*K*K*K*K*K*

All was quiet in the store for the next half hour with one customer coming every now and then. The radio station was finally reporting in the strange attack by five unknown people and soldiers dressed in white. Kym smirked to herself when she heard about the 'white soldiers' comment, knowing fully well those were her fellow Briggs comrades.

A ring from the phone caught their attention and Jean answered it, hearing it was Mustang. Havoc gave her a grin as he held the phone up for Kym to hear and she started giggling, noticing Mustang had no idea he was talking to. The weapons they had worked hard to send their way has finally made it and Roy Mustang was expressing his gratitude.

"So, who should I send the bill to?" Jean asked, giving Rooker a wink when she gave him look. "I can certainly start a tab. Just be safe, Chief, okay?" Havoc ended the call and noticed Kym was peering through the window toward Central. They couldn't see anything, but it was the thought that counted. "Kym, come here."

The Blizzard Alchemist gradually pulled herself from the window and into Jean's open arms and onto his lap. "I'm all right."

"No, you are not." He whispered softly, rubbing her back gently. "You can admit it, you want to be there in Central with your comrades."

Kym went silent against him before finally admitting it. "You're right." She sat up and adjusted on Jean's lap until her legs were draped along his. "You don't want to sit here waiting and I don't want to sit here waiting."

"No, I don't, but the radio is reporting everything right now." Havoc started, reassuring her once more. "We're hearing everything our comrades are doing and knowing what's happening."

"It'll keep my mind busy, I guess." She scanned over a few shelves in the store and frowned slightly. "Mind if I straightening up the shelves?"

Tapping loose ash from the end of his lit cigarette, Havoc shrugged with a smile. "Have at it!"

* * *

_"The entire city is now in chaos. It is strongly advised all citizens stay inside and away from all windows and doors for your own safety. I repeat; it is strongly advised to all citizens to stay inside and away from all windows and doors for your safety. Central City is under attack. Please, do not feel like a hero if the enemy is near your home. Let the authorities take care of it."_

The radio rang off their caution for the third time that hour as more and more troops piled into the city. Various customers stopped their daily shopping or ordering to listen to the radio with fear on their faces. Several would look at each other and ask, 'what if it comes here?' 'what are we going to do?'

Jean Havoc continued to stay by the phone and listened carefully to all comments and questions from various customers who came in, often giving side glances to Kym who stood in the corner closest to him in case someone came in who figured out where the weapons came from. The information that had been gathered before she had traveled to the small Eastern town all pointed to Military Officials. Chances of one appearing through the General Store door to finish of what was left of Havoc were high in Kym's mind.

Once Jean had helped an elderly customer pick up her order, he noticed Rooker was dead set at staring at the door and frowned slightly. He reached a hand out and pulled at the silver chain of her Alchemist pocket watch, grabbing her attention. "The door's not going to attack us, dear."

"I'm just making sure no one comes through that door to get you. That's my job and that's why I'm here," she explained, forcing a calm tone. "It's bad enough I couldn't stop thinking about you before coming here, but now that I love you... It makes it worse."

He was touched. "Kym, don't think that it will make it worse. I'll make sure everything will be okay."

"Jean, remember when I told you I know who killed Mron and the people he was trying to save during the extermination?" The blond raised one brow quizzically and nodded. "You want to know who did it, don't you?"

He swallowed heavily and chewed on the end of his cigarette, scratching the back of his head. "I have wondered, actually."

"Well, I guess I didn't want to tell you in the beginning because I didn't want the image you have of this person destroyed. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized he had tried hard to make everything right for everyone and change the image that was given to him." The Blizzard Alchemist held up a hand and formed a small solid sculpture in her hand. A plain-faced person in a military uniform. "If we survive this, don't think of him as a bad person."

Jean couldn't figure out who she was talking about and he wasn't given the chance to reply to her when the floor started to shake under them. Kym's small sculpture fell from her hand and shattered, evaporating into the air. Something wasn't right as the ground continued to shake violently like an earthquake. She struggled to stay on her own feet and reached out to grasp Jean's wheelchair to keep herself on her own two feet, sharing a scared look and reached for a windowsill.

"No, Kym." Jean reached a hand out to grab her wrist. He didn't want her to leave his side. Not now.

Adjusting her hand so she could hold his hand for a moment, she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm right here. I'm not going to leave the room, okay?" She turned her head to look out the window, watching as people froze where they were and looked out, terror in their eyes. "It's happening, Jean," she whispered sadly. "It's too late. They couldn't do it in time."

Havoc held onto the shop counter until the trembling stopped, his lit cigarette hanging loosely from his bottom lip as he gawked in horror. So, this was it. No chance of expanding his relationship with Kym. No chance of fully expressing how much he really loved her. No chance to witness her various sexual plays she had proudly told him she knew. His proud shoulders slumped and his eyes lowering in defeat, Jean wheeled over to Kym's side and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry, Kym."

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." The Alchemist's legs began to tremble from fear and she collapsed onto Jean's lap, his arms still firmly around her. The darkness from the eclipse bathed them in almost pitch black. "I love you, Jean."

Tightening his hold around her, Jean pressed his into her back and forced his tears back. "I love you, too."

The sky began to change from the dark shade to an almost reddish hue and Kym's tears started to streak down her cheeks. "No," she whispered, instantly grasping her throat as if she was being choked.

Jean struggled for air as his own life was being sucked from his body. They toppled over in the wheelchair as they both struggled to hang on. Kym grasped Jean's hands one more time as she gave up the fight and felt Jean's hold around her go slack. The warm breath against her neck was gone and his chest went still against her back.

Taking her last few breaths, Rooker looked up at the dark red sky and closed her eyes.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_Ghostly screams echoed in the darkness that surrounded her. Souls screaming for someone to help them in their anguish. Kym gradually stood on what she assumed was solid ground and looked around, trying to figure out where those voices were coming from. "Hello?"_**  
**

_"You failed, Kym."_

_A faint voice mentioned her name and she spun around, searching in the darkness for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?"_

_"Don't you remember us?"_

_She shook her head, unable to comprehend what was going on. "I-If I could see you, I would be able to."_

_A faint figure appeared from the darkness and came close enough for her to make out the details of their body. "You failed us all, Kym. You wanted to prove yourself to give us a voice. You've failed."_

_Tears started to well up in her eyes and she shook her head. A mummified corpse of Mron stood before her, his expressions blank and his empty eyes stared right through her. "Mron, I..."_

_"You failed every single one of us." Another figure appeared next to Mron's corpse. A disfigured form of her Amestrian father. His graying pale expression matching Mron. "I died saving you. You couldn't do the same for everyone else?"_

_"I tried!" She cried, not understanding what the hell was going on. "I tried to save you, Mron. I tried to save everyone I could!"_

_"But you couldn't do it. You boasted about making a change. You boasted about how good you were with your alchemy." The more the ghostly images spoke, the more figures appeared. "You failed us all."_

_"No, please." Kym couldn't take anymore. "Please, don't do this to me."_

_"You've failed."_

_She fell to her knees with hands over her ears, pleading for it to stop. "Please, stop."_

_"You've failed us all." The figures moved closer to her as they continued to chat over and over again. _

_Kym held her eyes tightly closed and released a high scream, attempting to block it all out._

Her eyes snapped open as she inhaled a few deep breaths, harshly coughing as he body sprang back to life. Jean's chest began to beat against her back as he began to cough as well, an arm not moving from around her waist. "What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know," he answered hoarsely, inhaling a few deep breaths as he tried to regain full consciousness. "Are you okay?"

Rooker blinked a few times and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, struggling to sit up on an elbow. "I-I'm not sure. I think so." She forced herself up with one hand, only to collapse back down. "We're alive?"

"It seems like it," Havoc answered, protectively holding her closer to him as he sat up a little and peered at the sky. He could hear the faint sounds of people stirring outside from the failed transmutation, their questions going unanswered for what had happened. "Looks like it failed."

_Failed. _The word rang through Kym's memory and she blinked back a few tears. Jean looked down at her and frowned in concern and confusion, tucking a light brown strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm okay," she answered his unasked question.

"Are you sure?" They were still laying on the ground after falling unconscious and Jean needed help to get back up, but he was far more concerned she was tearing up at something he wasn't aware of. "Babe?"

Kym raised her eyes and locked her red irises with his blue ones, reacting when he called her a pet name she hadn't been called in years. "Did you feel anything when we were...unconscious?"

Havoc blinked several times at her question, wrinkling up his nose as he thought back. "It felt like being stuck in a place of sadness and despair." He watched her sit up and shuffle her feet under her body to stand. "It felt like my mental state before I met you."

Pausing in straightening Jean's chair, Kym gave him a genuine smile. "Really?"

He nodded several times, reaching a hand out to cup her chin. "What's the matter? What did you feel?"

She sighed, gradually opening her mouth to say something. "My inner demons." Havoc watched her carefully as she blinked back a few tears, straightening his wheelchair out for him to sit in. "Lift your arms so I can get you seated."

Not used to anyone helping him, Jean observed her leaning down and lifting him up by his underarms. She was stronger than he really thought as she lifted him with very little strain and sat him gently into the wheelchair. "Thank you," he complimented, still trying to understand what she meant by seeing her inner demons.

"Welcome."

"What do you mean you saw your inner demons?" He followed her behind the counter, picking up the cigarette that had fallen from his lips to the floor as they lost consciousness.

Rooker reached up to fiddle with the dials of the radio, hoping to get some sort of station to hear what was going on. "I kept seeing their faces, telling me how I had failed them all, failed to change the way Amestrian people saw us."

"Hold up," Havoc held up a hand to stop her. "You did not fail anyone, Kym." He took a hold of her hand and pulled her away from the wooden radio. He knew she was focusing on it to distract herself and wanted her to focus on him. "Hey, you changed how I view your people, remember? I freaked out when I learned about your heritage, but you and Mustang changed that for me."

"Jean-"

"No, I don't want to hear any excuses. You didn't fail anyone. You did not fail Mron. You did not fail your parents. You did not fail the Briggs soldiers and all of the other people fighting to save this country." Jean kept his tone calm, but had a hint of firmness it is. "You did your job here which is to protect me and you didn't fail on that, right?"

Kym's shoulders fell and her eyes scanned the floor for anything to look at instead of him. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Havoc gave her a wide toothy grin. "Just don't go thinking like that. Now, how about we get that radio working again so we can hear what's going on in Central. There's no way no one else was affected by that like we were."

Stretching her arms out and carefully pulling the radio down from its shelf, Kym fiddled with the radio until they were able to get some sort of report coming through from Central about the strange country-wide fainting during the eclipse. "It did affect the whole country." Rooker covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief, allowing Jean to pull her onto his lap as they listened.

_"Live from Central. This is unbelievable, folks. The front of the Central military building just exploded. It just exploded and there's flames and fire everywhere. My God, everyone. This is beyond amazing. Words can't express what we're seeing here."_

Jean tightened his hold around Kym, fearing for the men and women he knew there. Rooker reached a hand back to weave her dark fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp to comfort him.

_"There's a report there's gunfire going on, along with unexplained weapons sending fire and and large arrowheads to the center of the devastation. Everyone, please stay in your homes or where you are taking shelters. This is very dangerous."_

"Fire? Sounds like Chief's alchemy," Havoc pipped up, a hopeful expression appearing on his face as they listened. He bit down nervously on his lip and buried his nose into her shoulder. "I hope it's him. It will show he's okay."

Kym nodded her head in agreement. "Stay positive it's him. It's not just him in there, either. It's everyone else fighting, too. The Briggs soldiers, General Armstrong, Major Armstrong, the Elric boys. Maybe even Scar and that little girl."

Jean kissed her neck tenderly, hoping she was right. "I hope so."

_"Holy cow, folks! Another explosion has just erupted from the center of the already damaged part of the Central building. It's much smaller than the first one, but it's still disturbing to see. I wish we could see what was going on, but I still strongly advise everyone to stay in their homes or shelter. We will continue to report to you all live as this progresses."_

As the news report changed to talking to Mrs. Bradley and asking her questions to keep her distracted for the possible doom her 'husband' and 'son' were in, Havoc lowered the volume on the radio. He reached into his shirt breast pocket and extracted a fresh cigarette and lit it, his hands shaking from anxiety and nerves.

Kym ignored the floating puff of smoke that drifted past her head and tried to comprehend what was going on. From what had been reported, different people were fighting against the main antagonist of the entire conspiracy that involved their entire country.

Scar joined their side to show Ishvalans were not criminals, thieves, murderers, rapists or unholy religion mongers everyone thought they were. He didn't join them to mainly save the country, but to also save his own people.

The two were rather stunned to have run into each other in the North, having recognized each other as Kym learned her alchemy from his brother and was constantly in their small desert home.

It was rather nice seeing Scar again, she had to admit. Her cheeks blushed a light shade of pink and she suppressed a smile. In her younger days, Kym had a major crush on him before she was with Mron and the extermination of their people began. The crush had formed during her lessons about alchemy and she had watched him enter and leave the small building to tend to his duties as an Ishvalan Monk.

He would give her a small smile or the occasional pat on the head when she did something correct with her practices. Back then, he didn't detest the alchemy his brother and Kym practiced, but he had also been a kind and gentle-speaking man, too. That's what had drawn Kym's feeling to him, even though he never noticed.

She sighed once more as her heart began to sink, hoping Scar was all right. She loved Jean more than anything, but she still couldn't imagine if Scar died. Rooker considered him a comrade and an Allie now.

"Hey, earth to Kym." Jean gently poked her in the ribs until she shook her head and turned to face him. "You okay?"

"I'm just thinking about random things," she admitted, which was true. "Trying to make sense of a few things." A phone ringing broke through their moment and Jean moved to pick it up. "Who is it?"

He shrugged, handing it to her. "It's for you. Sounds like someone from Briggs."

Kym took the phone anxiously. "Yes?"

_"Kym? It's Henschel. Are you okay?"_

"We fine so far. We passed out for a moment, but we're in one piece. What's going on?"

_"It's done. We won, Kym."_

She almost dropped the phone in shock. "A-are you sure?"

_"Positive. The Elric boys and a few others did it. We watched it from where we're stationed."_

"What side are you stationed?"

_"The South side. The North side was completely destroyed and we haven't been able to get in contact with them."_

She pounded her fist on the counter in anger. "Dammit!"

A heavy sigh on the other end told her he was just as frustrated. _"I know."_ He groaned and the sound of a chair being pulled across the room caught her attention.

"Are you okay?"

_"Nothing some stitches and staples can't fix. I'll survive to see the next battle."_

Kym's heart sank when he let out a painful groan. "Henschel..."

_"I'll be all right. You'll see us in a few days anyway. Take care of Jean and I'll see you soon."_

Rooker ended the call just in time for Jean to grab her attention. "The news report just reported it's over."

They listened intently as the reporter listed off who had been involved in the conspiracy and the casualties - including "Fuhrer" King Bradley and the "young" son Selim, both who had been involved in the transmutation and were not human.

Jean took a firm hold of Kym's hand as they continued to listen and pulled her down for a hug. "It's over, Kym. I told you everything was going to be okay."

"Sorry I doubted you."

"Don't apologize," he playfully scolded, hooking a finger under her chin to give her a genuine smile. "Besides, what else would I be able to say to give you reassurance? 'Suck it up, Buttercup?' or 'Pull up your big girl panties?'"

Kym playfully punched him in the shoulder and he gave a mock expression of terrible, anguishing pain. "Oh, don't give me that."

"Oh, it hurts! Someone help me. My girlfriend's beating me up!" Havoc ducked another playful swing, holding his arms up for protection.

"You're such a fucking ass!" Rooker followed him to the back room where he went, rolling himself backward to see where she was aiming.

Jean gave her a toothy grin and caught her swinging fist, pulling her down to his level. "But I'm your ass."

"You have that right, you handsome beast."

* * *

Barely two days later, Jean Havoc watched as the scheduled train pulled up and his heart began to sink. He knew she had to get back to Briggs and back to her life, but he didn't want her to leave him. The dark hand on his shoulder tensed up as the train slowed to a stop, knowing it was time, her military uniform and what platform they were at telling all who saw them where she was heading.

"Call me when you get there, okay?" He kept his face glued to the train, not able to look her in the face. If he had, Havoc knew he was going to lose it. "No matter how late it is, please call me."

Rooker lowered herself to his level and waited patiently until he finally turned his gaze to her. "This isn't going to be forever, Jean. I will call you, but you have to promise to visit. Briggs is really nice in the summer and it will be easier for you with your chair."

"Really?" His blue eyes lit up a bit. "Is there still snow on the ground during the summer?"

"Yes, but it's easier to get transportation. In the winter it's hard to see the road, let alone drive on it." Kym pushed her dark shades up her nose a bit as people started filing out of the train, hiding her red irises just in case. "Just letting you know I'm going to Central City first to help with the wounded and equipment, in case you don't hear from me."

Havoc slightly nodded his head, slipping a hand through her hair to toy with the light brown locks. "Promise you'll call? Briggs is a dangerous place and I know you're trained to kill, Kym, but please be careful."

Kym warmly smiled at Jean. "I'm always careful, Ashtray." She leaned over and nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you and promise I'll call." Nodding her head in the direction of their shop and home, she added, "Besides, if I travel this way, I have some place to visit."

Jean's smile grew bigger and he ran a hand through his own, his cheeks growing a shade of pink. "I love you, too. If I keep you any longer, you'll miss your train." He pulled her close for a tight hug and almost didn't release her hand as she headed toward the train.

Mrs. Havoc walked up behind her single adult son and rubbed the back of his neck warmly. "You'll see her again real soon, Jean."

"I'm still worried, mom. Briggs is an extremely difficult place to work and live. I just want her to be careful."

The elderly woman patted her son on the shoulder and chuckled. "She's been there how long before you two met? She's strong enough to take care of herself. Once it's warm enough, you'll go visit her and see how safe she is."

He chewed on the end of his cigarette and watched the train pull away from the station. "Her commanding officer is Major General Armstrong. If Kym can survive the training that woman puts her men through, I guess she's all right."

K*K*K*K*K*K*K*K

It wasn't long until Kym was startled awake by the sound of the train's whistle going off as it neared the Central City train station. Picking up her bags and weaving through the mass of people, Rooker headed in the direction where military personal were standing, looking for a familiar face in the crowd.

"Kym! Over here!" Major Miles waved over the crowd and grabbed her attention. With a small smile on his dark features, the quarter blood Ishvalan showed her to a waiting vehicle. "How was the east?"

Rooker shook her head and sighed. "Just about as confused about the week's events like the rest of the country. How about you all?"

"We've managed." He glanced over and noticed a rather conspicuous mark right below her ear. "Meet someone exciting, did we?"

Kym's dark face grew darker as she blushed, completely forgetting the hickey Jean had given her the night before. "Shit."

"Is he a good guy?"

"He is. He's a very good person, actually."

Miles nodded his head, a genuine smile creeping over his lips. "Good. I'm very glad for you."

Kym's face brightened up, but quickly faded once she noticed the state of her comrades. "Oh, fuck."

"We lost a lot of good men, Kym. Buccaneer couldn't make it," He sadly added quickly. "He saved a lot of people, but the creature known as Fuhrer Bradley was too much for him."

Biting down on the inside of her mouth until she tasted blood, Kym forced back her tears. Buccaneer had been a good friend of hers and the two had bonded when Buccaneer wanted to duel with Kym after her first week in Briggs. "Dammit."

"I know." He pulled over to a clear spot and headed in the direction of Armstrong while Kym sprinted over to her wounded comrades, kneeling down at their sides when they raised their heads in surprise.

Henschel raised an exhausted head when he heard her voice. "You're finally here, huh?"

"I sure am." She sadly smiled, taking in the state of her friend. His arm was in a sling and he shifted uncomfortably where he sat, his badly injured right leg giving him grief. "How are you healing?"

He shrugged. "It's going to be slow, but Armstrong's not going to let me go that easily." He pointed a pale finger at her neck, noticing the mark below her ear. "Did you make a friend?"

"Everyone seems to be noticing it." She rubbed her hand over the mark, hoping to make it disappear.

Henschel started laughing and pulled her in for a hug with his good arm. "I'm proud for you."

"Thanks."

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist. Adult content for you crazy-ass smut lovers. *wink*  
I've also had this done for about a week now. Just haven't posted it since it didn't please me enough to post. *eye twitch* Posting now because I can't leave followers and fans waiting! *mock poses***

Three months later -

Jean swallowed heavily, not knowing what he was going to expect. The train sped along at a steady pace toward North City, the inside growing more and more colder even though it was summer.

With various people supporting him, he had finally regained the ability to walk thanks to Doctor Marcoh and Roy Mustang. He needed a cane for the time being to get by, but he found it better than being stuck in his chair.

The only one who didn't know about his healed spine was Kym Rooker. He wanted it to be a surprise to her.

Chewing on the end of a toothpick to give himself something to do, he glanced out the window and had to admit it was beautiful. It had been several years since he last visited the north and was glad he remembered to bring a winter coat along.

"Just a little bit longer," he reminded himself, taking note of the small winter huts they were passing. Havoc balled up his fists on his lap and exhaled slowly. Not only did he want to see Kym, but he wanted to see her in action. He had seen her form various things with her alchemy, but he wanted to see her in action.

_And the sex, _he thought with a sheepish smile. The blond had to admit, he wanted to bed her and take her in ways he wanted now that he was able to walk. Jean wanted to pay her back for all she had done during the dark moments before the battle in Central.

"Sir?"

Jean snapped out of his thoughts by a young child, not noticing they had pulled into the station. "Wow, we're here already?"

The young boy gave him a wide smile and nodded his head. "Yes, sir. Don't want you to get stuck on here when it fills up again."

"Thanks, kid." He slowly stood up and balanced himself before taking a few steps down the aisle, stepping out into the cold. "Damn, it's cold."

The child raised his brown brows at the man, watching him wrap himself tightly with a scarf and coat. "It's summer, sir. It's not cold at all."

"Kid, I'm not used to the cold."

"Where are you heading?"

Havoc blinked a few times, wondering where this kid was going. "I'm heading to Fort Briggs to see my girlfriend."

The North City boy whistled with a smirk. "It's much colder up there," he warned as he headed toward his mother.

"I was afraid of that," Jean muttered, popping a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. "I was really afraid of that." He scanned over the towering mountain range and wondered how far the fort was. "Maybe this was a bad idea to come up here without letting anyone know. I can only walk a certain distance and the fort is in the fucking mountain. I'm an idiot."

Slinging his suitcase over his shoulder and grasping his cane firmly, he followed a small crowd of people down the steps of the station and looked around. One thing he knew was where the North military building. "Let's start there."

As he neared the towering building, Jean recognized one person who was busily loading the trunk of the military vehicle. "Falman!"

The gray and silver haired man looked up from tucking a crate of tomatoes next to a crate of lettuce. "Havoc! You look great, man. What are you doing up here?"

"I'm here to surprise Kym. Course, I didn't plan out any transportation to get to the fort and I can only walk a certain distance at a time," he explained, motioning to his legs. "Would it be too much if I ask you for a ride up there?"

Falman waved away his question with a smile, closing the trunk firmly. "Don't worry about it. Just let me finish up with the produce paperwork, grab Henschel and we'll get going."

_Henschel. _Jean couldn't believe he was actually going to meet the guy. Part of Jean wanted to flaunt his love for Kym in front of the soldier while another part of him wanted to see eye to eye. "Mind if I crawl into the back seat?"

"Go for it. If you see a scary looking yeti peeking in through the window, it's just Henschel." Vato playfully warned, opening a door for Havoc.

Jean slid into the warm vehicle and loosening to scarf around his neck, tapping the cigarette out to save for later. "A scary looking yeti, huh? Not what I've seen thanks to Kym."

As if he was reading his mind, Henschel knocked on the car window and startling the younger blond. "You must be Jean," he started, slipping into the front seat. "Kym's mentioned you."

"She has?"

Henschel tapped under one ear. "She had a hickey here when she arrived in Central after the battle. I knew she couldn't do it by herself." He cracked a smile and chuckled. "Kym's not that flexible."

"You're cool with her and I?" Havoc asked carefully.

The Second Lieutenant smiled and ran his fingers through his slicked back blond hair. "Of course we are. Kym and I were 'friends with benefits'. We're still friends, but we haven't touched each other. I was terribly injured from the battle and she stayed by my side, but we never touched in a sexual way."

"How close are you two?" He asked softly, noticing this man wasn't going to tower over him.

The blond military dog shrugged his broad shoulders. "We became really close after our first time together, even though we had been on various missions and recons together before then." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I know I wasn't the only one she was with, but we know each other more." He scanned over the man in the back with his blue eyes. "Look, one soldier to another..."

"Okay." Jean swallowed heavily, wondering what the man was going to say.

"Treat her right, okay? She needs someone special and no matter how many times she says she can take care of herself, she _craves_ human contact." Henschel continued to lower his tone to make sure no one over heard them. "Kym wants to fall in love and be loved."

Both men turned to see Falman walking around the back of the vehicle. Havoc quickly responded to Henschel's concern. "You won't need to worry about me, Henschel. I've worked for an alchemist before. I know better than to piss off one."

Henschel suppressed a laugh as Falman slipped into the driver's seat. Jean sighed as they headed down the road, knowing the hard part was over.

* * *

Kym carefully watched both men before her as they slowly circled around her, their weapons held up. One was terribly injured at the shoulder while the second was unharmed. Behind a one-way mirror stood General Armstrong and the Briggs doctor, watching over the training intently.

The scruffy injured death row inmate ran forward, ducking various assaults from Kym's right hand. His companion took aim at Kym's head and fired, letting out a scream of frustration when she ducked the shots. "Why can't you die, bitch!" He snapped, running forward as the other kept her distracted.

Thrusting her alchemy drawn spear through the injured man's throat, Rooker flipped back to avoid being pistol whipped until she stood on the other side of the training room. "Because I'm thinking clearly, dumb fuck," she taunted, smirking when the remaining inmate took aim once more.

Behind the mirror, Armstrong turned slightly to see Falman and Henschel entering the room with another person. "Who's this, Henschel?"

"Jean Havoc. He knows Kym."

"Oh, Havoc. Good to see you on your own feet. Heard you're with the Alchemist now." The commanding woman lazily turned back to the fight, motioning a bored hand in its direction. "She's a bit busy training right now."

Jean watched as Kym flipped back over and morphed a solid wall in front of her to avoid more shots. "Shit. She's in there by herself?"

Armstrong huffed softly, arms crossed over her chest. "Of course. No one else does alchemy here and she wants to go solo. There _were_ two targets when she started."

He leaned over to see the dead body of the first inmate. "Who are these people?"

"Death row inmates from other cities. We execute them by using them for training purposes." Olivier watched Jean's pale face growing paler. "They're just items for us. No more and no less."

Havoc watched Kym train, unable to even fully process how they did their training. "Live humans for your training? Is this even ethical?"

"Doesn't matter if it is or isn't, Havoc. These men and women are sentenced to death and we execute them." She firmly stated. "Kym had issues with it at first, but she's come to accept it - as will you."

"Why would I?"

Armstrong chuckled. "If you want to be with her, you'll have to accept it. It's how she trains and the only way she trains."

"Why are they armed?" Jean asked with concern.

"Hard to train when the targets are unarmed." Henschel explained. "Kym doesn't start with two, though. Looks like she's feeling adventurous."

Havoc swallowed, concern growing in his chest. He chewed on the end of the cigarette nervously as Kym barely dodged a flying bullet by the living inmate and landing roughly on her side. "Shit."

"She'll be all right," Falman muttered, patting Jean's shoulder.

Rooker straightened herself up quickly and grasped her shoulder for a moment. "That will be bruised in the morning," she muttered.

"Ha!" The inmate waved his weapon over his head in excitement. "I've got you now!" He ran forward with full intend on bashing her with his now empty firearm.

Kym's red irises flashed and she morphed up a large sythe, slicing the air in front of the insane man. "No, I've got you."

Freezing in midair, the man coughed up blood and fell to the ground, his waist separating from his torso. Internal organs spilled out from the opening and he coughed once more, spraying blood over Kym's face as she stood over him.

She frowned and lifted a military boot, stepping on his head and crushing his skull. "Fucking moron. You made me late to lunch," she lazily announced, shoving her hands into her pockets and heading to the exit door, leaving the dismembered bodies for the morgue crew to deal with. "General, can I go to lunch now?"

Olivier Armstrong snorted out a tiny chuckle and jabbed a thumb in Jean's direction. "Maybe, but you have company."

Kym's eyes widened and she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around the man and kiss him passionately. Not only that, he was fucking standing in front of her. "You-you're standing," she softly whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Havoc gave her a toothy grin, taking a hold of her hand and leading her away from prying eyes. He chose a quiet hallway and wrapped his arms firmly around her. "I've missed you so much."

"You're fucking standing, Jean," she muttered, unable to understand. "What happened?"

"Roy. He lost his eyesight during the fight in Central and Doctor Marcoh had a Philosopher's stone. Chief let him use the stone on me first." He explained, still holding her close to his body. "All I kept thinking was I wanted to see you as I learned to walk properly again."

Kym gripped his back tightly and melted into his hold. "I forgot how tall you really are. I see you do need a cane, though."

Jean pulled away slightly, still keeping his hands on her. "I can only go a certain distance for a certain amount of time, but it's getting better. In a few months, I should be able to hike up these mountains." He started pulling her toward him again and Kym let out a hiss. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, that fucker in the training room did," she muttered bitterly, placing a hand over her shoulder. "Going to be a real nice bruise there."

Havoc placed his hand over hers and sighed. "I want to look at it just to be sure it's just a bruise."

"My quarters are one level up above us." Rooker led him to an elevator and they headed down the wide hall, fishing her keys from her pocket. "It's not much, but it's home in a home."

Scanning over the three room living quarters, Jean was content with her living situation and pleased it was comfortable. "This is nice."

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's what I have." Kym removed her military jacket and hung it up, standing before Jean in her black tee. The blond scanned her over with his blue eyes and resisted the urge to push her against the wall and take her roughly. "I have a drawer beside my couch that holds ice packs. Can you get me one?"

Havoc nodded his head and tore his eyes away from her well toned figure to fish out a thawed ice pack. "You're going to freeze it?"

"Of course!" She grinned, lifting the black tee over her head and taking the pack, slowly freezing it as she morphed it to fit her dark shoulder. "Shit, this stings."

Jean sat down beside her and tucked her light brown hair behind her ear, getting a chance to see the injury better. "It's going to be a pretty bad bruise, Kym."

She turned her head slightly as he leaned closer to her shoulder, closing her eyes when he gently kissed the bruised dark skin. "Jean..."

"I'm not going to do anything," he whispered softly next to her ear. "Not with your shoulder all fucked up."

She chuckled and hissed when he gently placed the ice pack onto the bruised skin. "Dammit."

"Wanna lie down?" Havoc asked, folding his winter coat and placing it behind her head. "I think you should lie down."

Shrugging her good shoulder, Kym motioned to a small fridge situated next to a sink. "Mind grabbing me some food in there? There won't be much in there, but I need to eat something."

Havoc warmly smiled and walked over to the small fridge, opening it to see a saved container of leftovers. He cautiously opened it and noticed it was still fresh. Once it was warmed, he sat down and forked up a small amount to feed her with. "Open wide!"

Kym raised one brow at his exaggerated grin and childish voice, a laugh breaking through her exhausted exterior. "For real?"

"For real! You are my exhausted and wounded woman and I'm here to tend to every single need." He proudly raised his head, cigarette bobbing up in the corner of his mouth. "And I'm taking about _every_ need."

"I figured as much, Jean." She sheepishly smiled as he forked warm food into her mouth, her urges rising through her body at his words. "I won't want you to exert yourself, though."

The blond smiled as he scooted closer, forking up more food. "Don't worry about me. Once I was able to stand without support for a wall, all I could think about was having you up against any kind of wall."

"Maybe later tonight," she teased playfully, ignoring the pounding ache in her shoulder. "If my shoulder wasn't so fucked up, I'd call of the rest of my day." Kym placed her hand on his knee and slid it up slowly, hearing him sigh slowly and observed his blue eyes dilating rather quickly. "You can't imagine how pleased I am to see you react like this."

"You have no idea how pleased _I_ am to be able to feel your hand on my leg," he countered, moving to tower over her slightly. "I think we can do something without harming your shoulder more, however."

Rooker raised a brow in confusion. "Really?"

Jean chuckled and placed the warmed container of food down, running his hands down her legs slowly. "If you let me." Kym bit down on her bottom lip in thought, knowing she needed to get back to work in forty-five minutes. Havoc waited patiently until she finally nodded her head and his heart began to swell up in his chest. "I love you, you beautiful creature."

"Love you, too, you dumb ass smoker," she retorted back, laying back further as he undid her belt and slid the blue military slacks down her dark legs. When she tried to help, he pushed her hands away with a shake of his head. "You don't have to do this by yourself, silly."

"This is my way of showing my appreciation," he explained, leaning down to kiss her passionately, cigarette having been put out moments earlier. He slid the couch cover under her more in case of fluids.

Just like she remembered, he hardly tasted of his smoking habit and his lips were soft as ever. Laying completely down on the couch in only her bra, Rooker pulled him closer and dipped her tongue into his waiting mouth. His bearded chin lightly scratched her chin as he tilted his head in one direction, running his hands down the outside of her thighs first before softly running them down the insides. "Jean," she softly muttered his name as his hands inched closer to her heated sex.

Havoc moved to softly nibble on her collarbone, feeling her legs starting to relax. "I haven't done this in a long time, so bear with me."

"I don't find it fair that you're still clothed and I'm ninety-nine percent undressed," Kym sighed, feeling his clothed legs against hers. "I want to feel you against me."

"Give me a moment, then." He grinned wildly, sitting up to undo his shirt and dropping it onto the growing pile of clothes. Once he had stood up to remove his slacks, he was back to tasting her neck and fondling her inner thighs. Just as he made it to her stomach, Jean could sense her arousal and used his thumb against her small nub.

Kym let out a sharp gasp at the sensation and grasped the coat under her head. "Jean."

Havoc softly hushed her as he moved lower, ignoring his throbbing erection he hadn't felt for almost a year. It felt wonderful feeling his arousal, but he couldn't break down yet. He wanted to do this just for her. With his face barely inches from her sex, his blue eyes gazed deeply into her red ones and kept the eye contact as he softly grazed his tongue from her opening to her nub, causing her to gasp sharply.

As she continued to gasp and moan by his touches, Havoc slipped two fingers into her opening and slowly started pumping to keep her on the brink of climaxing. He softly bathed her with his warm tongue and focused on the delicious noises, kissing and lightly nibbling on delicate parts. His free hand slowly traveled up her stomach to the center of her chest, giving a reassuring caress when she started to tremble.

If it had been possible for him to love her even more, now was he chance as she took a hold of his free hand on her chest and grasped his fingers. Their eyes continued to watch each other and Kym restrained herself from arching her waist against him so she would be able to watch him. "Please, Jean."

"Please what?" He asked with his voice barely above a whisper, his breath warm against her small nub.

Rooker groaned and reached a hand down, tapping the fingers pumping her opening. "Please."

He smiled and kissed the hand as she pulled it away. "You want more?" She nodded and he slid a third finger in, thrusting with a little more force and going back to teasing her gently. Once her legs started to tremble more, Jean knew she wasn't going to last long at all. As if she was reading his mind, Kym gasped and arched her back, grasping his hand tightly on her chest. She convulsed around his fingers and Havoc sucked on the nub as she climaxed, causing him to groan as he involuntarily climaxed. He pulled away and looked down at him with a raised blond brow._ That's a first._

Kym laid spent on the couch, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead and slowly sat up, keeping a hand on the ice pack on her shoulder. "Jean?"

Jean raised his eyes from looking down at himself, seeing she was glowing from his ministrations. "I...had an accident," he started explaining, wishing there was a tissue within reach to tend to himself.

"Don't worry about it." Rooker reached for a rag in her military slacks pocket and handed it to him. "Not the first time it's happened," she whispered, leaning over to lick his ear lobe.

Jean froze as he cleaned himself up, shuddering when her tongue made contact with his ear. "Do you really have to get back to your shift?" He asked hotly, lust filling his blue eyes once more.

"I'll be back before you know it. Tell you what, I'll freeze some ice packs for you if you're feeling sore from walking today." She offered, hoping it would help him as he shifted uncomfortably from sitting on his legs.

"I would appreciate that, actually." He had to admit his legs were starting to hurt and didn't want to get up too soon. "Mind if I crash for a while?"

Kym sat down as she hooked her bra back on and slowly pulled the rest of her clothes on. "I would actually be upset if you didn't ask to." She took his hand and led him to the closed door near the bathroom. "You can use the bathroom to get yourself cleaned up and can crash here for a while."

Jean wrapped his arms around her waist, waiting until she tilted her head up to press his lips to her neck. "I appreciate this," he whispered softly.

"I knew you would." She smiled up at him, almost ignoring the intercom calling her several time. "I need to get going before General Armstrong gets a hold of the microphone and embarrasses the shit out of me."

"She would?" He asked as she pulled away from his arms.

Kym paused as she pulled her military coat on, her eye twitching slightly. "She can, will and has. You don't want that kind of attention," she warned carefully.

Jean swallowed slightly as she headed out the door. "Maybe I should have stayed in North City and called her from there instead."

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own character. Everyone else belongs to Fullmetal Alchemist. AAAAAAnnnnnd wicked awesome smut. Bow chika wow wow.**

Kym Rooker sighed heavily for the tenth time that hour and her hands were sore from threatening new Briggs recruits with death. The longer she worked on training them for their final - and dangerous - exam, the less she wanted to be around them. She even avoided the mess hall to avoid their loud chatter about subjects she didn't care about.

Kym had far more important things to concern about. One of them was in her quarters and she was damn ready to jump his bones the moment she walked in. the second she had opened the door, strong hands reached for her and pressed her against the wall, warm lips crushing hers. The amount of force Jean had used stunned her for a moment, but she quickly recovered and dug her dark fingers under his shirt to feel his soft flesh under her hands.

Jean's tongue gradually parted her lips gently, smiling to himself. "Didn't know how much longer I could stand being alone without you," he whispered hotly against her mouth, closing the still open door with a kick. "If you hadn't showed up when you did, I was ready to hunt you down."

"I think Armstrong would strongly dislike that." Kym raised his shirt over his head and nibbled at his collar bone. She inhaled a sharp gasp when she felt his hands undoing her military jacket and sliding his hands under her black tee. "Then again, I don't give a fuck what she likes or dislikes right now."

Havoc chuckled in his throat as he lifted her shirt up and off as well. "'Bout to say, when did she come into this?"

"When you mentioned hunting me down," she replied, tossing her head back when he softly bit down on her neck, soothing the barely visible mark with his tongue. "What are your plans?"

He hummed deep in his throat as he pulled away to bask in what he was doing to her. Kym was already breathing heavily and her red eyes were fiery with lust, skin slick in a few places where he had playfully licked her. "My plans are to take you right here, right now."

"Then do it," she pleaded softly, pulling him down for a deep kiss as he reached a hand to loosen his belt, her hands loosening hers at the same time. Slacks were lowered in time and Jean took the chance to reach behind Kym and remove her bra, his hardened self going stiffer at the sight. "Guess someone likes what he see."

He nervously chuckled and licked his lips, quickly noticing they were going dry. "And it just hit me I haven't done this in a long time."

"It's not like I'm in any rush, bud." She playfully trailed a hand down from his smooth chest, past his navel to the warm, velvet flesh standing to attention between them. She grinned wickedly when he groaned slightly and stepped closer when she grazed a finger along it. "It's just like riding a bike. Need some guidance?"

Wordlessly nodding his head, the blond's sky blue eyes watched her pull him down for a gentler kiss as her free hand took a hold of his, resting it on her bare hip to give him a place to start. He slowly trailed his fingers down her hip, over her smooth backside and gently grasped her thigh. Jean deepened the kiss as he lifted her leg slightly, angling his hips until he was perfectly positioned over her entrance. "Ready?" He asked against her mouth, barely breaking their passionate kiss.

"I've been ready for a long time." Kym wrapped her arms around him while Havoc held her steady as he slowly penetrated her.

He hissed through his teeth and hugged her close as he continued to push through. It had been so long since he had felt the wet hot passage of a woman and restrained himself from thrusting into her hard without pausing. From the noises Kym made next to his ear, neither were going to last long. Once he was completely in, Jean steadied himself with a hand on the wall and tilted his head slightly to kiss the corner of Rooker's mouth. "You okay?"

Rooker nodded her head and adjusted her raised leg until she was comfortable. "I can tell you're restraining yourself."

"I'm trying," Havoc started, running his hands up and down her sides slowly, feeling her shiver by his touches. "Part of me wants to fuck you like a dog while the other part of me wants to savor this moment."

"We can savor it later. Let yourself go, Jean." She whispered hotly, showing she was ready for everything he was going to give her.

Jean took her words of approval seriously and leaned forward quickly, kissing her with unleashed passion. His thrusts began at a steady rhythm and rose to hard pounding against her until she had to break the kiss to cry out. Havoc watched her carefully for any pain, but the look she gave him as she groaned caused him to shift his angle ever so slightly to feel her gripping his shoulders tightly. "Kym..."

"Yes," she gasped, touching her forehead to his, feeling the slick sweat forming. Their eyes locked as he continued to move, the expressions she made caused him to crave her more.

"I love you," he gasped, bracing both hands against the wall to keep himself steady. His legs were already starting to object and he wanted to finish up where they were.

Kym smiled warmly and kissed him softly. "I love you, too," she whispered as they continued to move as one, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his neck.

"My legs can't take much more," he stated, his legs starting to tremble more as they neared their climaxes.

"I won't last much longer. You're doing fine." Kym complimented, grasping his back as she felt pleasure rolling through her belly. "I... Jean..."

Havoc groaned and pressed his hips against her as he shook and trembled with his climax. Right by his ear, he heard Kym gasping his name as her climax rolled through her body.

Once their bodies stopped trembling, they collapsed to the floor in a mass of slick flesh and panting bodies. Kym had fallen on top of Jean and struggled to keep herself from collapsing on his already sore body. His welcoming arms wrapped around her and allowed her to.

Moments passed by silently as they laid there in each other's arms, enjoying their closeness. It didn't take very long until Kym started to shiver in Jean's arms and needed to get some place warm. "Want to go lay down in my bed? Much warmer and comfortable than my floor."

Jean slowly opened his eyes and smiled warmly, suggesting, "Maybe we could get something to eat, too?"

"Later. I've been working with the new recruits and I don't have the patience to deal with them in the mess hall." She sighed and slowly stood up, stretching her arms over her head. "They're an annoying bunch."

Havoc sat up and raised a brow. "New recruits? What are they doing to be annoying?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Jean. I assure you," she replied with a wink, offering a hand out to help him up. "We'll go up when it's quieter, okay?"

"Sure." He slowly stood up and placed a hand against the wall for support. "Maybe I exerted myself too much."

Kym supported him against her and nodded in the direction of her bedroom. "Let's lie down."

Jean felt his legs objecting as they walked slowly and carefully to the bedroom and almost had his legs buckle from under him. "Shit."

"Just a few more steps." She softly reassured, tightening her hold around his waist. Once they reached the bed, she carefully sat him down, but was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down with him. "Hey-whoa!"

"Got ya," he smirked as they rolled over and their bare legs became entangled. He nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled the intoxicating smell of salty sweet and earthy-like scent coming from her. "I love you so much."

Rooker nestled closer to his bare chest and sighed contently, wrapping her brown arms around his waist. "You're a wonderful man, Jean."

Light blushing crept onto his cheeks and felt himself starting to stir against her legs. "I don't get called that a lot."

"Better get used to it." Kym softly breathed against his chest, allowing him to feel her warm breath against him. "I have a question for you."

"What's up?"

The alchemist lifted her head and nuzzled against his bearded chin. "What was your longest relationship?"

Jean thought for a moment, his hand not pausing as he combed his fingers through her hair. "If I remember correctly, the longest was about a month."

"That's sad." She frowned sadly, reaching a hand up to brush her fingers through his blond hair, ruffling it more than it already was.

Instead of looking disappointed, the smoker gave a cheeky look and muttered, "Wasn't really. She was a great fuck but lousy at conversation."

"You're such a little piggy," she laughed, squeaking when he brushed a hand over her breast and pinched her ass. "Hey, now. Watch those hands of yours."

He dipped his head and greedily sucked in her bottom lip. He pressed his hips against hers and felt her groan by his touches. "I can't help it. When I see a real sexy woman, I can't help but touch her over and over again." Kym's cheeks lit up with a light shade of pink and looked around sheepishly. Havoc smiled warmly and held her closer, touching her face gently. "I love seeing you blush."

"I...well, you just-I mean," she paused for a moment, unable to form her words as Jean took a hold of her hand and pressed his lips to her tattooed palm. The contact caused the moisture on his lips to grow cold as her alchemy started to freeze the moisture in the air. Kym shuddered as his fingers gently caressed the inside of her wrist. "Jean..."

Licking his lips to warm them, Havoc watched tiny white specks floating around her hand. "Kym, did I do that?"

"You're the first to do that to me, actually." She panted slightly as he continued to caress the inside of her wrist, causing heat to pool through her lower belly. "Do it again."

Jean watched her eyes carefully as he lowered his head once more, lightly tracing the creases in her palm with his tongue before pressing his lips to it. Once again, his lips began to grow cold and the amount of white specks began to grow as more formed around her hand. Continuing to watch her red eyes, Jean's blue ones watched them dilate. He pulled away once again and licked his lips to warm. "Can I savor you now?" He asked hotly, his voice kept low.

"Yes, yes you can," she gasped, pulling him down for a deep kiss as he rolled them over. Havoc completely towered over her and braced himself up onto his hands and knees, feeling her hands gliding up and down his well muscled arms. Kym hummed against his lips as his knees parted her legs, easing himself into her depths with little resistance. "Oh, Jean."

He hugged her close with one arm as he began to move. It wasn't the rushed hunger from earlier; it was a slow and savory sort of love making. Her legs were relaxed against his as he moved at a smooth and steady pace and she was practically melting into him as Jean held her close. Breathing against her ear, he began to whisper softly. "I'll protect you and keep you safe, Kym. You don't need to fight your fights alone anymore." He lifted his head and gazed deeply into hers. "You don't need to be alone anymore."

Kym's jaw went slightly slack as he spoke and tears began to form in her eyes. He laid her down gently as her arms weaved around his neck to hold him close, feeling him lowering his upper body down to his elbows. "You promise?"

"I promise with every ounce of my mind, soul and body. I want to be with you and be here for you." He stated honestly, kissing her gently. "I want to be yours and you to be mine."

Groaning as her climax began to build, Rooker arched her back and sighed contently when Jean dipped his head and turned his attention to her breasts. Even at the steady pace he was moving, Kym couldn't stand it much longer as the pleasure continued to build up within her. "H-Havoc."

He moaned in his throat at his last name, pressing his face into her neck and breathing heavily against her ear. "Say my last name again."

"Havoc," she repeated, holding him firmly against her slick chest. With little warning, both climaxed at the same time and held into each other tightly until their bodies relaxed from their high. Kym massaged the back of his neck as she heavily panted and gradually noticed there was a dull pain coming from her shoulder. Once the source that was causing the pain pulled away, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you just bite me?"

Jean scratched the back of his head for a second, nervously chuckling. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize." She smiled. "I like it."

"You are a kinky she-devil, aren't you?" He laughed, closing his blue eyes when she touched his face gently. "I love the way you said my last name. I didn't want to bite too hard to hurt you."

Kym agreed it was the best thing to do and shifted the bed covers until they were comfortable. Barely a few minutes passed until a low grumbling broke the silence and Rooker started laughing. "Sounds like someone's hungry."

"I swear it wasn't me!" Havoc stated, trying to hold back from laughing. "I swear on my cigarettes it wasn't me!"

Rooker raised a light brown brow and smirked. "Yeah, sure. If it wasn't you, then what could it have been?"

"You. I blame you," he answered, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them over, causing her to laugh loudly. "My woman's hungry and demands a sandwich!"

"I demand more than that!" She laughed loudly, wiggling in his hold. "How about we get cleaned up, get some clean clothes on and head down to the mess hall?"

Havoc watched her stand and head toward the bathroom, his eyes locked on her backside. "Just as long as I can keep watching that glorious ass of yours."

"Well, then. You best follow me if you want to keep watching it." She teased, wiggling her hips for him to drool over.

Havoc's mouth watered at the sight and quickly scrambled from the sheets and comforter, following quickly behind and sweeping her up into his arms.

Kym squeaked as he hoisted her up and felt her face growing red, feeling his calloused fingers and hands holding her up. "You're such a goof."

"I'm your goof."

* * *

The clock read quarter to twelve at night as they headed to the mess hall. The halls were empty except for a few soldiers and military personal getting ready for the night shift. Jean hung behind Kym to keep a professional distance between them, nodding his head at those they passed by. An unlit cigarette handing from his lips. "You sure the kitchen's still open?"

"It's always open because this fort never sleeps." She explained, slowly her pace down for him, noticing he was struggling to keep up with his cane in hand. "The food's always fresh and there is a wide variety of food for you to pick from. Grab what you want, too." She turned and gave him a huge grin. "It'll be on me, 'kay?"

As they entered the mess hall, Jean was amazed by the various different dishes that were hot and ready. "It's bigger than Central's mess hall."

"It has to be. With so many soldiers and personal here - including medical, mechanical, and prison personal - there needs to be space. Add on we have people from different regions, the chefs have had to come up with different recipes." She picked up a plate, tray and silverware and motioned for him to do the same.

Havoc scanned over the buffet they stopped at and couldn't figure out where to start first. He quickly noticed Kym was farther down the line and groaned. "Uh, Kym?"

"What's up?" She paused mid-mouth full of meatloaf, already eating her food before sitting.

"I don't know where to start."

Rooker smiled and swallowed before speaking. "Start with the tuna salad. You can grab more than one plateful of food if you're that starving. Hell, you can go back for seconds, too."

Gladly taking up that invitation, Jean loaded up his first plate with food before grabbing for another plate to fill up. Kym was sitting near the front of the buffet and watched with mild amusement as he placed the second plate down, finally sitting down beside her. "This is delicious!" He stated happily, digging his fork into the steaming meatloaf once more.

"I'm glad. I told you the food's good." The alchemist closed her eyes contently as they ate quietly, enjoying the warm food in her belly and the wonderful man beside her.

Havoc paused for a moment as he finished his first plate, remembering something she had wanted to tell him back during the Promise Day. "Kym, remember when you were going to tell me something back at my parents' shop? Of who had destroyed your neighborhood during the extermination?"

Kym paused for half a second, her shoulders falling slightly. "Yes, I do. Are you certain you want to know?"

He nodded his head, watching her expression carefully. "I really want to know."

She sighed and reached for her glass of water, swirling it slightly before taking a sip. "No matter what, do not think different about this person, got it?" She watched him nod his head once again. "Alright. It was Mustang."

A cold sweat crept up his spine from her words. Roy Mustang. The one person he had followed for years and had trusted with his life. "M-Mustang."

"Please don't treat him differently, Jean. Please, don't." She pleaded, placing a hand over his. "He didn't know who I was and was following orders. If he hadn't followed them, they would have demoted him and stripped him of certification or he would have been executed."

Jean grasped her fingers and sighed heavily, poking his green beans with his fork. "I know he found you in an Ishvalan slum and convinced you to leave the slums."

"He proved me food, shelter, clothes, books to study from and was able to keep my identity a secret until I was transferred here." She began to eat once again. "He was trying to make things up for what had happened, especially when he realized it had been my boyfriend who died because of his alchemy."

He tilted his head a little, a question nagging at him slightly. "What happened to the people of the slums?"

"He sent them medical supplies, tools, clothes, proper building material and so on. Roy had to use my name when sending the shipments so they would accept it. If he had used his name, he feared they wouldn't accept what he was trying to amend."

"Wow. I didn't know he was trying to make everything better for your people that much. I knew he wanted to improve relations between the Amestrian people and the Ishvalan people, but to go that far?" Jean shook his head with a chuckle. "That man's amazing."

"He certainly is."

He turned his head to look at her, a warm smile on his lips. "You're amazing, too."

Kym raised her eyes and started to blush, chewing on the fork between her lips. "Uh, thanks."

**To be continued...**

**Terribly sorry this one took me longer. My 14 year old dog was put down on January 11, 2013 and needed a few days to get myself back together and grieve. Still grieving, but I'm able to focus better.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - Kym Rooker is my own creation. All others belong to Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Jean stood on an external hallway of Fort Briggs, exhaling a puff of smoke as he finished what was left of a saved cigarette. For the first time in months, he slept soundly with the woman he loved in his arms and enjoyed wake up with her there as well. Thankfully, she was off dealing with new recruits instead of doing her daily duties of executions. It was that one bit that bothered him - those executions. It wasn't the fact they executed prisoners, but the matter they did it in.

He frowned slightly and watched a snow fox scurried past with a possible lunch in its mouth, his blue eyes follow its movements until it disappeared into a clump of snow-covered pine trees. The fox had managed to catch and execute its meal, but the prey wasn't armed with firearms or any sort of weapon that would cause physical harm to the fox. Kym's prey was fully armed and fully capable of harming or even killing her, no matter what Olivier Armstrong said.

He was in too far with their relationship and knew he had to say something. He just had to figure out the right time.

"Hey, smoker," came a voice from behind him. Havoc looked over his shoulder and gave a small nod to Henschel. "You always smoke?"

The blond stubbed out what was left of his cigarette and stashed it away for disposal later. In one swift movement, he retrieved a new one and lit it, huffing out a puff. "You could say so. Bad habit I picked up to deal with stress and anxiety. It's become part of my life."

"Well, to go from one to another, you're stressed about something. I figured seein' Kym would change that." He thought loudly, pointing to the new one Jean lit. "Something she's doing that's bugging you?"

Havoc sighed heavily, resting his chin on his winter coated arm. "You could say that. It's about the executions."

"Oh, that." Henschel slightly leaned over the balcony. "It's a controversial topic for those who are not involved."

"You do them?"

Henschel nodded his head, his slicked back blond hair not shifted as a cold breeze blew by. "I've done my share and still do. Kym does the majority of them because of her alchemy. Armstrong wants her fit and trim for whatever's thrown at her."

"Even to the point her life is in danger?" Jean asked sternly, his eyes narrowing with his question.

"It's part of the Briggs life, Havoc. We are the Briggs Bears. We have to be in tiptop shape. If we're not, Drachma can take advantage of it and Amestris is in danger." He explained calmly. "Listen, General Armstrong would not put her in danger if she wasn't certain Kym can do it. Since Kym was transferred here, Olivier has worked her long and hard to where she is now. That's four years of constant training."

Jean's shoulders went slack as he listened. "Has she been injured?"

"Of course. That's part of it. Worse injury she had was a shoulder wound." The second Lieutenant tapped Jean's shoulder lightly. "Doc stitched her up and she went right back at it the next day."

"What about when the inmates use firearms? Has that always been part of her training schedule?"

Henschel placed a hand on the man's shoulder and turned him to walk down the external hallway. "That's only for soldiers who are ready and Kym's the only one who does it. Other inmates are allowed to use swords or axes. Handheld weapons when being used for training purposes. They're only used for one session and executed. Central Command has given us the clearance to do whatever we want with death row prisoners and Armstrong wanted us to train to kill."

"Kym's a trained killer, then? I thought State Alchemists were to protect people, not kill." Jean asked, wondering if he was missing something.

The older man laughed loudly, his grasp on Jean's shoulder tightening. "Boy, she warned me you're not the brightest. Like I said, she is protecting the people of this country by being as well trained as she is now. Death row inmates are on death row for a reason, right? They are meant to die for their crimes and they do here while fulfilling a purpose to keep our soldiers in tiptop shape."

"I guess so. That's just not how I was trained when I was in the service."

"We all train differently," he reassured as they headed down a quiet hallway within the fort. "And yes, Kym is a trained killer. She can kill in a blink of an eye while having conversation with you. I've been on enough missions with her to see what she can do."

Havoc stubbed out the remains of his cigarette and tossed it into a trashcan, along with the other one. "It's just something that's bothered me, I guess."

"You're not the first to be uncomfortable with it. She didn't like it either, but Olivier had her understand during her first training session with an elderly death row inmate who was dying of cancer, yet he was able to hold his own." Henschel paused in his steps when he heard children laughing. He peered through a door window and cracked a smile. "Come look at this."

He walked over and took a look through the window, almost dropping his winter coat in his arms. "I'll be damned."

"This is where she can be found during her few free moments if you ever need to find her."

The room was designed like every other room, but held a coupe of small children dressed in winter wear. "What is this room?"

"It's a waiting room for children while Armstrong has a meeting with their parents. A number of the personal here are married and have children and their spouses are also involved in the military through either shipment, technical knowledge, special ops or intelligence." The Lieutenant knocked on the door and gave Rooker a wave, watching her return it.

Jean watched her create various small animals with her alchemy and handing them out for the two young children to play with as she stood up, watching over them. "I thought she was working with the recruiters?"

"She was, but Armstrong pulled her away before she lowered the number of recruits down." They started down the hallway once more. "At least some of them are starting to put aside their discrimination and focus one working as a team."

"Good." Havoc bitterly bit down on his bottom lip and balled his fists up tightly. "I've had my share of stupid things and I showed my part of discrimination, but someone told me differently. I would like to stay close instead of traveling back and forth, but I'm not sure how to go around with it."

Henschel glanced sideways at the younger man, wondering where this was going. "You want to be employed in the military again, but make sure it's legal to be with her?"

Jean nodded his head seriously. "I can't right now considering my condition of only being able to walk a certain distance before wearing myself out, but it's something for the future."

"I'll ask around. May take me some time since I have to tend to my duties first, but I'll see what the military can do." The second Lieutenant offered.

"I would appreciate that." Jean raised his head hopefully.

* * *

Later that evening -

"Hey, wait up!" Havoc wasn't used to walking in ankle-deep snow. The sun was starting to finally go down and Kym was sprinting up the mountain conjoined to the fort. "What's the rush?"

Rooker turned around mid-sprint and waved her arms happily. "You have to see this, Jean! This is an amazing view."

"I would love to, but I'm a little slow and can't walk in snow well," he muttered, shaking snow off his cane and tapping it on the heel of his boots, knocking caked snow off. He raised his head and watched her give a childish smile at the view she was watching. He had to admit, he could never get tired of her looking so alive and vibrant.

Kym sprinted down to his side and helped him along until they were at the top of the mountain. "Look, Jean."

Jean turned his head toward the direction and felt his breath going still. The view before them was breathtaking and words couldn't express what they were seeing. The sun had lowered just enough for the rays to shine off the snow covered mountains and the sun was a mix of pale pink, purple, yellow and blue. "Wow. I never expected to see something like this."

"You've been a country boy too long." She laughed, plopping down in the snow, keeping warm by her winter coat. "Sit. Your coat will keep you warm."

Bracing himself carefully, Jean lowered himself until he felt the snow soften the impact of sitting down. "I guess I've been spending too long in the country," he agreed with a smile, raising his face to the sky. "This is a wonderful place after all, Kym. All I know is the military and machines, but here...these mountains."

"It really is a peaceful place when we're not neck-deep in duties, missions, reports or recon. Considering the leader of the Drachma military is now dead right before the attack in Central on the Promise Day, General Armstrong's been on high alert in case Drachma throws a full revolt at us and break the peace treaty." Rooker rested her chin on her knees, watching the sun slowly disappear behind the snow mountains.

Havoc felt his chest tighten. "What if it does happen?"

"We may go to war and I'll be pulled to the front lines with General Armstrong." She turned her head slightly and noticed the sadness in his sky-blue eyes. She reached a hand out and grasped his hand, linking their fingers together. "Don't worry, dear. Knowing Armstrong, she will do all she can to avoid that."

Jean raised his eyes and saw the warm expression on her face as they sat together. "I wouldn't want to lose you so soon."

Kym leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You won't. I'm not going anywhere for a long time." She leaned against him and hugged her coat around her, enjoying their closeness together.

Jean Havoc rested his cheek against her head and closed his eyes, grasping her hand within his. "Good. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Smiling at his words, Rooker took that time to enjoy the affection he showed. Over the time they had known each other, Jean was coming out of his protective shell and seeking to show her his affection. "If you get too cold or stiff in the legs, let me know and we'll go back inside."

"I'm perfectly content right here," he whispered, pressing his face into her brown hair, inhaling the intoxicating citrus scent. "Just you and me right here. At least for a little while longer?"

She chuckled and scooted closer, enjoying feeling his warm breath against her and his hand holding hers against his body. Maybe everyone was right - they were meant to be together. "What an odd turn of events this past year has been," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Jean asked, barely catching what she was saying.

"Oh, nothing. Just speaking to myself." She felt her ears heating up and cuddled up to him until she wasn't able to, smiling to herself.

**End.**

**Daaaaamn. This entire fic took me 90 days to do. Feels like I just started it.  
I am thinking of doing a sequel with this and I've been getting requests to do a Havocai (Havoc x Riza) smutty fic and I'm certainly welcoming those requests. I just need to think about how I'm going to do it (where, when, follow the manga/anime, etc etc.) I'll happily do anything Havoc-related (with OFC or not), just so long as there's no yaoi. I have no problem with maleXmale fics, but it's not my cup of tea to write. *smile* **


End file.
